The Thorns of a Rose
by DancingWithOceanWaves
Summary: Sequal to 'Prisoner of Emotions' James and Sarah have finally escaped, but what happens when an unexpected family member comes to live with them, and just might accidentally bring trouble with her? Better than it sounds. Please read and review!
1. No Running

Hello! Just like I said, here is the sequel to 'Prisoner of Emotions'! Thankyou to Dutchess Norrington for your continued support. Enjoy!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does.

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Well?" He pressed._

_"James...I'm pregnant."_

* * *

He sat there in his sunlit room, thinking of that day. The expression that must've been on his face! It had caused Sarah to laugh and stroke his cheek with a single finger and say, "Yes, you heard right."

_wwwwww_

_"W-what?" He asked, barely able to find his voice._

_She chuckled. "Yes, I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents!" She said softly._

_An undescribable happiness seemed to rise to his chest, and he...he didn't know what to say! He just pulled her to him and they stood there for a while, just holding each other._

_wwwwww_

Now he sat here on the side of his bed, holding this...this small creature wrapped in a soft blanket in his arms. Only two hours old, she laid there contently, staring intently into her father's eyes.

She had a mixture of green and blue eyes, a combination of her father's and mother's. The outer rims of them started as a deep blue, and extended into green by the time the color reached her pupils, making them look an aqua color when light hit them at just the right angle.

Her hair was a rich brown color and soft to the touch, getting the color from James of course. She also had James' smile, and Sarah's petite nose.

James continued to hold her and stare softly into her gleaming eyes, when a soft moan brought him back to reality. Sarah had woken form her nap. James got up and put the new-born in her crib, which wasn't very far from their bed.

He then sat back down on the side of the their bed and took her hand in his.

"James?" She asked weakly, her eyes still closed.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"The baby...where is she?"

"In her crib." He took a damp rag and gently drug it across her face and neck. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sore. Exhausted." She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Just get some rest, my dear, and you'll be better than ever. Just like last time." He said the last sentence with a smile.

At that moment, they heard their bedroom door creak open, and there stood a five year old boy. He was dressed in a plain white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of light brown breeches, and stood in his barefeet. He had short, mussed up golden-blond hair, light green eyes, and a mischievous, crooked grin.

"Mummy!" He said excitedly before barreling in the couple's direction.

With all his might, he leapt toward the bed. In a second James was on his feet and had caught the young boy in mid-air.

"James Samuel Norrington, what did I tell you about running in the house?" James asked sternly.

"Don't do it unless it's important and I absolutely must run." The boy said boredly.

"That's a good boy." He said before sitting him down at the end of the bed, away form Sarah.

"My name is Sam. Please." The younger Norrington pouted.

"Alright, my dear Sam, no running in the house." James chuckled.

"But I want to see Mum!" Sam said before trying to scramble across the bed, only to be stopped by James' hands on his shoulders.

"You can see Mum. But..." He said as he picked Sam up and held him on his hip. "You must be very careful. She's very sore and tired."

He walked over to Sarah's side of the bed and sat down on the edge, facing her, and kept Sam sitting in his lap. Sam studied his mother, who was now sitting up and leaning against the head board. Her strawberry hair was tied back, and some of it was still wet with sweat. Her eyes were bright but filled with tiredness, her cloths were still a little wet with sweat, and she had faint red dots under her eyebrows, like she had broken a few blood vessels.

"Mum, are you alright?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. She had heard the worry in his voice.

"I'm alright Sam. I'm just tired." She pat her lap. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Sam looked at James. "May I?" He whispered.

James nodded. "Remember to be very gentle." He lifted Sam from his lap and gently sat him on Sarah's.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her son, drawing him into a gentle embrace as she kissed the top of his head.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do I have a brother or sister yet?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled. "James." She said looking at her husband.

He smiled too, and got up and gently lifted his new-born from her crib. He sat down a little closer to his wife and son this time, and smiled again.

"Samuel, this is your baby sister, Carol Beth Norrington." He said smiling as he stroked Carol's soft hair.

Sam leaned forward in Sarah's lap and stared wide-eyed at his sister in wonder and excitement.

"Isn't she beautiful Samuel?" Asked Sarah as she rubbed his back.

He grinned. "She is." He looked up at James. "Was I that small?"

James chuckled. "Yes Samuel, you were this small." He looked back down at Carol. "Very small indeed." He mumbled.

At that moment they heard a knock on the door. They all looked at each other. Well, Carol didn't, she kept looking at her brother.

"Samuel, carefully crawl off your mother's lap so she can hold Carol."

Samuel did so, and James slowly laid Carol in Sarah's arms. "Stay here, all of you. I'll be back soon." He kissed Sarah's forehead and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Before he opened the door he looked out the small window in the living room/kitchen, relieved to find it was only the mail delivery boy. Still, he quietly called for his dog, a four year old male black lab named Lieutenant, to his side.

He opened the door, and had to look down to look at the boy. "Hello." He said to the boy.

"Morning sir. I have a letter for a Mister...Samuel Johnson?"

He nodded. "That would be me."

Un-known to the small town that they lived in, the Norrington' s lived under false names to protect themselves should the law come looking for them because of their acts of piracy to save themselves.

He took the letter from the extended hand of the boy, and gave him a shilling in return.

"Thankyou sir." He said as he turned to leave.

James shut the door and locked it as he turned to go to his and Sarah's bedroom, when he heard a whimper from the dog. He smiled and scratched him behind the ears.

"Good boy. At ease." With this command, Lieutenant turned and re-claimed his spot infront of the fireplace.

James re-entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Who was it James?" Sarah questioned, Samuel still beside her, Carol still resting in her arms.

"Just a boy delivering a letter."

"A letter? Who would know of us out here?"

"My cousin, John." He tore open the letter and quickly scanned it. "What?!" He hissed under his breath.

"What's wrong father?" Questioned Sam.

He walked over to them and sat down on edge of the bed next to Sarah.

"Samuel, why don't you go play with Lieutenant for a bit? He was acting a little restless."

"But..." He stopped when he got 'the look' from James. "Yes sir." He scampered off the bed and out of the bedroom.

"James? What's wrong?"

"My cousin!" He shouted.

"Shh! Don't wake the baby." She said as she put her fingers over his lips.

He nodded and she took her fingers off of him. He started again, this time calmer and much quieter.

"My cousin, is sending his teenage daughter to live with us because he can't support her."

"What?!" She whispered.

"It says here, "I can no longer support my sixteen year old daughter and my small home and animals. I'm sending her to you so you can take care of her until things get better. She should be to England in a month, I've already sent her, shortly after I sent this letter. I appreciate it greatly." How can he possibly expect that out of me?!"

"We've just had a baby, and we have Samuel. How are we going to take care of a teenager as well?"

"I don't know." He laid his arm across her legs and gently stroked her thigh. "Don't worry. We've still got a month until she arrives. Right now, just take care of Carol. Alright? Don't worry." He smiled at her.

"Alright. I'll forget all about it until next month." She smiled at him.

"That's my girl. Why don't you go on and start breast feeding her and I'll get dinner started?"

"Alright." She smiled.

"Right. Just take it easy." He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips, and then got up and left the room, again closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? You like? What do you think of energy-filled Samuel and little Carol? Please review! I would appreciate it!**


	2. Horses and Dirt

Hello! I would like to thank Dutchess Norrington, london vixen, and Batman'ssidekick! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked chapter one and I hope you will like this one! Plenty of awkwardness, sweetness, and cuteness! (And little Sam!) Enjoy! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah, Carol, Sam, and Misty.

* * *

Well, the month that James and Sarah were anticipating finally rolled around. It was early morning, the sun was just now starting to rise. James and Sarah continued to lay in bed; James facing away from Sarah, Sarah facing James' back, both of their eyes closed.

"You're going to have to get up some time dear." Sarah said in a half-awake-half-asleep tone.

"I know. I'm just enjoying the quiet before the little ones wake up." He said in an equal tone.

She laughed. "You know you love it." She reached out and gently squeezed his bare shoulder as she opened her eyes.

He turned over and faced her, studying how relaxed she looked as she laid there in her loose night gown.

"You look beautiful."

"Thankyou." She started to trace his collar bone. "You still have to get up though." She chuckled.

He chuckled as well. "If you insist." He pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before he turned over and got up, his loose light brown breeches rustling and his footsteps the only sound in the room.

He changed out of his night clothing and into a white long sleeve under shirt, tucked it into a pair of navy blue breeches, put on white stockings, a grey waist coat, and a blue coat. He completed his outfit with black buckle shoes and a black tri-corn hat.

He then walked over to Sarah who was still in bed and facing away from him with her eyes closed. He kneeled down next to the bed and draped his arm around her, resting his hand on her chest, and planted a kiss on her temple.

"I'll be back in a bit. If I'm not back before the children wake and are hungry, go on and start breakfast without me."

"Be careful." She answered softly.

"Aren't I always?"

"Don't get me started." She teased. "Go and tell Samuel good morning before you leave."

"I highly doubt he'll be awake at this hour dearest."

"I know. But he always seems so disappointed when he doesn't get to see you before you go somewhere. He'll be delighted, even if you wake him."

"Alright. But if he's grumpy because I woke him, it's you who suggested it."

With a chuckle from her as a response, he quickly kissed her temple again before he got back to his feet and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He then made his way to Sam's room, where he quietly opened the door and saw his son asleep. He walked over to Sam's bed and eased himself down on the edge. Samuel was sleeping on his left side, facing James. His soft snoring and steady breaths made James smile, and regret that he had to wake the peaceful sleeper.

He rested his hand on Samuel's shoulder, and gently began to shake him.

"Samuel? Wake up son."

Samuel drew his legs closer to his body and dug the side of his face even further into the pillow in response, which made James smile even more.

"Samuel, I was told to talk to you before I go to town. Wake up dear boy." He said, shaking him a little harder this time.

Samuel opened his eyes this time, and rolled over on his back. He brought his little hands to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning and making a squeaky sound as he did so, which brought a soft chuckle from James. Samuel looked up, surprised to see his father.

"Father? Why did you wake me?" He asked groggily, yawning again.

"I was told that you wanted to see me before I went to town." He said softly as he brushed Samuel's hair out of his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to see you before you went to town is all. You go early and then I don't get to see you until late in the day. Don't you have work today?"

"No. Not today. I'm going to retrieve our guest. I should be back after breakfast, or maybe a little later than that. But I won't be out until late afternoon." He smiled.

A smile tugged at Sam's lips as well. "Good. That's good." He said softly.

"I should probably go now."

"Can I come with you, please? I haven't been to town in a good bit." He asked excitedly as he sat up and criss-crossed his legs.

James let out a sigh. "No. You need to stay here with your mother and sister, and help around the house if I don't get back before the chores need to be done. And, I don't know what our guest is like. I want to make sure there's nothing strange or dangerous about her before I think about bringing her anywhere near my family. Do you understand Samuel?"

"I suppose I do." He sounded a little disappointed as he responded.

James smiled. "That's a good boy. I need to go on to town now. Bye son."

"Bye Father." Sam said as he got to his knees and wrapped his little arms around James' neck, feeling himself being wrapped in his father's warm embrace.

When they released each other, James gently forced Sam down on his back and pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Alright." Sam whispered back as he closed his eyes.

James smiled again as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he was about a foot from the door, he turned to his left where there was another one beside it, and entered that room. This room was a little dim, mainly because the pink, plaid-pattern curtains were closed.

He looked to the right wall, where there was a white crib pushed against it, and walked over to it as quietly as he could. Looking down into the crib, he saw the sleeping form of his month old baby girl. Once again, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Good morning Carol." He whispered. He bent over her and placed a kiss on her temple.

He stood and watched her sleep for a few minutes, softly chuckling when she made me a small sound or quick movement.

"What are you dreaming about?" He whispered when she smiled and lolled her head to the right.

After a few moments of watching her, he realized the ship would be arriving within an hour. It took at least half an hour to get to town by foot. He stealthily walked back out of the room and closed the door. Now he headed for the front door, grabbing a scarf as he exited the house.

The cool English breeze seemed to swarm around his body, nipping at the exposed skin of his face, neck and hands, sending a shiver down his spine. He hastily wrapped the red and white scarf around his neck and headed for the barn.

The sounds of horses snorting and swishing their tails was soon heard. James looked at the two horses in their stalls, thinking about which one he would ride today. Sea Salt was a gorgeous light brown gelding with a black mane and tale, blacked tipped ears and black legs, a white star between his light brown eyes and a black snout. His temperament was calm and gentle, but he was on his guard and ready when he was being ridden.

Clover was a beautiful jet black mare. Black all over with the exception of the white stockings on all four feet and white blaze that started between her soft brown eyes and didn't stop until it reached her chin. Her temperament was also calm and gentle, and she also hardly spooked anything.

"Good morning." He greeted.

The two horses pricked their ears forward and gave him looks that seemed to say one thing: _"Who are you going to pick?"_

"Clover, looks like you're the lucky one today." He said as he walked to the mare's stall, grabbing her halter and lead-rope from the front of the stall door.

He opened the stall door and gently slipped the halter over the mare's snout, and buckled it, and then snapped the lead-rope onto the bottom front of the halter. He then opened the door wide enough for Clover to be able to walk through, and led the mare out of the stall.

Five minutes later, Clover was brushed down and tacked-up, and James led her out of the barn and mounted. Again, the breeze went for an attack on his bare skin. He tightened the scarf a little more around his neck, and gently nudged the mare with his heals into a slow trot.

* * *

The docks came into view.

"Easy o'l girl." James soothed to the mare, patting her neck as she slowed to a walk when he applied pressure to the bit.

As they entered the docks he waved at a few people. This was his work place after all. He stopped his mare at the port that the ship should be arriving at, and dis-mounted. Now, he waited.

Finally, the ship sailed in, docked, the gang-plank was lowered, and many people exited the ship. He watched as families all around him were being reunited. He smiled when a young lady would walk towards him, thinking she was his cousin. But his smile faltered when they walked past.

At one point he thought everyone was off the ship. But he was very wrong. There was one more person. A young woman, wearing black breeches, light brown leather boots, and a white long-sleeved shirt sat upon a tall mare. The young woman was short and stalky, rather slim from what James could tell.

She had golden-blond hair, a darker gold than Samuel's. Then there was her eyes. That same distinct shade of light green like James'; observant and able to intimidate anyone with a simple glare. But her eyes didn't hold a glare or any form of fierce look; they held fear, wonder, and other emotions, none of which were related to anger.

She actually held many of James' features, much to James' surprise. He tried to look past that and brought his gaze to the mare she sat on. The mare was a light, almost faded grey, with white dapples, black legs, black mane and tail, soft dark brown eyes, and a white star that started under the mare's forelocks and broadened by the time it got between her eyes, and stopped half-way down her face, and her snout was not black but a very deep grey.

She seemed to be well taken care of, for her coat shined in the sun and her body was decent. Much a like a thoroughbred, with the slender body and long legs. A very gorgeous mare indeed. She actually looked strange though, with her thin and peasant-looking rider, who didn't even have a saddle, riding the mare bare-back.

The girl nudged the horse forward with her heals, and the mare started to walk down the gangplank, slow and steady, watching her hooves on the narrow strip of wood. They finally reached James, and she dismounted, lifting the reins from around the mare's neck and over her head, and gathered them in her hand.

She stood to her full height, which was only about five feet and five inches, and spoke in a low, soft voice.

"Mr. James Norrington?"

He shook his head. "Misty Norrington?" He said just as softly. They couldn't let it get out that they were Norringtons.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

This was her?! This scrawny little teenager was James Norrington's cousin?! This poor child looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks! She was clean for the most part, with just a smudge or two on her face. She didn't stink, though, she didn't smell like a rose either. More like a mixture of sweat, sea salt and horse.

They studied each other, and was a little surprised at how much she resembled him. If she had brunette hair she would probably look like his daughter. There was no mistaking they were related.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked wondering about the fearful look in her eyes.

"Yes sir. It's just a new place. A different country, where don't know anyone." Now she spoke in a normal tone. Her voice was soft, and kind. She sounded very friendly though a bit timid.

"How long has it been since you've eaten? I apologize for my forwardness, but you seem as though you haven't seen food in a long time."

"There's nothing to apologize for sir." She said with a smile.(that looked like his) "The wealthy people aboard the ship were rewarded with more food, the middle class a little less, and then by the time they got to the low class aboard the ship, not much was offered. But that's life." She shrugged.

James gave her a friendly smile. "Not in my house. My wife is a wonderful cook, she'll feed you to you're stomach's content. Is that bag all you brought?" He motioned to the white canvas bag that was slung across her left shoulder and rested on her right hip.

"Yes sir, almost everything I own is in this bag."

"Right then. We should start home. You need a decent meal." He offered her another smile.

She gave him a grateful one. "Thankyou sir."

Now he chuckled. When was the last time he had heard another call him 'sir' except for his little Samuel?

"My name is James by the way. We can start getting to know one another with our names."

She held out her small, calced hand. "Misty. Nice to meet you James."

He took her hand and kissed the top. "Welcome to England."

They mounted their horses, and together nudged them into a walk.

"You said you were from a different country, which one would that be?" He asked as they rode.

"America."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!!! I guess you can tell I'm a horseman, right? If I gave you too much info at once, just ask me questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. Now then, Misty. She's poor, mal-nurished, and dirty. But she's a Norrington! Please tell me what you think of her! I'll make things better for her I promise! Please reveiew! I would very much appreciate it!**


	3. Welcome to the Family and Burned Turkey

Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews Dutchess Norrington, london vixen, and Batman'ssidekick! You people rock! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected.Sorry. But I had to get this chapter out of the way. The next chapter will be much...**_much_** better! More excitement, I promise! I just had to get this one out of the way. Please enjoy! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah, Samuel, Carol, and Misty.

* * *

The ride home from the docks was nice and...almost pleasant. The two started to relax more and more along the way, but not much. They finally arrived at James's place, dismounted, and James showed Misty around the stable area.

"This is where you will be keeping your horse." He said as he rested his hand on the door of an empty stall. "I usually brush my horses before I put them in their stalls for the night, so if you want to do that, that's the tack room right over there." He gestured to a room in the far-back right corner as he tossed Clover's reins over her stall door.

She did the same and watched him start to un-tack his horse. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned and faced her once he had pulled the saddle off. "Don't you own a saddle?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Father never wanted to spend the money on a saddle. He said if he taught me how to ride without one and I had such a good sense of balance, why waist money on something when we could spend it on feed for the animals?"

He nodded. "I understand." He paused for a moment and acted like he wanted to say something else, but just shook his head again and took the saddle to the tack room. When he re-appeared, he had a brush in each hand. He stopped and handed Misty one and watched as she began to brush that gorgeous dapple grey coat.

"She seems very well cared for."

She smiled. "I try to get the best for her. She's like my child and my best friend, you know? When Father wasn't looking, I would always sneak an extra scoop of feed in her trough." She paused to look at the amused expression on his face.

"You were stealing from your own father for your horse?" His voice even carried amusement.

"Well...he always gave her so little, so the sacks of feed would last a while and we wouldn't have to make the trip to town for more. But of course you know, she didn't stay this good-looking just off of an extra scoop of feed. I would take her apples and slices of bread too." I watched him start furrowing his brows now. "If you're worried about me stealing from you, you can stop. Your animals are in excellent shape, you must be well financed and on your feet. Your not scrawny either. Another sign of good pay." She said softly.

Now his eyebrows raised in amusement. "You're observant."

"Sometimes little details are important." She continued brushing until the mare's coat gleamed. "There we are.  
Nice and clean as always."

"Does she have a name?" He asked as he began brushing Clover.

"Lady."

* * *

After the brushing was done and the horses were fed, James led Misty to the house. Once the door was opened, James' legs were attacked by a certain little blond-headed boy.

"Father!" Samuel squealed as he clung to James' leg. "You were gone longer than we thought you-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw another figure just feet behind James. He let go of James' leg and stepped back as James and this new stranger walked in.

James kneeled down behind Samuel and started to rub his shoulders. "Samuel, this is Misty Norrington, the girl I told you about."

Misty smiled at Samuel and kneeled down infront of him. "Hello Samuel, I hope you don't mind my intrusion" Again, her voice was soft and kind.

Samuel just stared at her.

"Don't be rude Samuel, say hello." James scolded softly as he continued to rub Samuels shoulders.

Misty extended her hand and he took it, shaking it lightly and releasing it quickly. James smirked. "I don't think he's really ever seen anyone else with blond hair."

"She looks just like me." Samuel whispered.

"She's part of your family, of course she looks like you." He chuckled.

At that moment Sarah walked in the room, cradling Carol in a soft pink blanket. James looked up, his eyes brightening, and got to his feet.

"And here she is! The lady of the house. Darling, this is Misty Norrington. Misty, this is my wife, Sarah."

"A pleasure Mrs.Norrington, thankyou for allowing me into your home." Misty said softly as she nodded her head.

"Not a problem Misty, I'm glad to help." She smiled as she said so.

James looked down at Carol. "And here we have the newest member of the family, Carol." His eyes softened as he looked down at the baby.

Misty's eyes brightened. "Hello Carol. Do you know you have beautiful eyes?"

Carol continued to stare at her, and finally turned and nestled her face into her mother's breasts.

Misty looked up at Sarah. "I'm not that frightening, am I?" She joked.

Sarah laughed. "No. You're just new to her and she's shy. You don't look frightening at all."

James draped his arm around Sarah's shoulders. "Have you started breakfast?"

"Yes. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh boy! Breakfast!" Samuel said excitedly as he ran from the small group and into the dining area.

Sarah looked at Misty and shook her head. "You would think he hasn't eaten in weeks. Are you hungry?"

"At this moment...I would eat anything shoved in my direction."

Sarah chuckled. "Well that's good, I've prepared a big breakfast for all of us. You can eat as much as you want,  
just follow the wild boy that just ran off yelling."

"Thankyou miss." With that, Misty followed Samuel to the kitchen.

Chuckling and following slowly, James and Sarah followed them into the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was just filled with wonderful smells! Scones, sausage, bacon, warm bread, and of course there was milk and tea. The Norrington couple and their son watched with great amusement as Misty shoveled the honey on her plate into her mouth with a scone and then licked her fingers after quickly devouring the remainder of the scone. They, on the other hand, weren't even three-fourths done with the food on their plates.

Misty automatically stopped when she realized they were all staring at her. She looked from them to their plates,  
then to her plate, and then to theirs. Trying to think of the best thing to do to try to lift some of the tension, she smiled.

"Uhm...several months on a ship without much food...uhm...takes its toll on one's stomach?" She added a nervous chuckle. No one laughed. "Uh...think I'll be having some more of those scones. If you would please pass them James." She asked politely.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent mostly with helping Misty move into the guest room. Not that it was much of a task. It didn't really take Misty very long to unpack her small canvas bag. Her belongings consisted of an old worn dress, a brush, a journal, small jar of ink, a quill, a few tattered ribbons, a change of breeches and shirt, and, a few apples that looked like they were going to rot into a pool of liquid any second.

Sarah changed the sheets on the bed and the curtains, putting up blue plaid curtains and clean white sheets on the bed. Misty swept the floor, James, with the help of both Sarah and Misty once they were done with their tasks,  
moved a wardrobe into Misty's new room. Once that was done, Samuel helped Misty put some of her clothing in the wardrobe.

When all of this was done, it was time for dinner. Misty sat on the couch infront of the fire, her journal in her lap,  
reading it. Samuel sat on the carpet playing with model horses, and James and Sarah were their room. All of them were waiting for dinner to finish cooking, and why not wait in your own unique way?

James stood at the window, hands linked behind his back as he stared at the sun set. Sarah stood beside their bed, in the process of changing Carol's diaper. She had taken off the dirty one and put it to the side, so Carol was in a state of...nakedness. She was in the process of putting the clean one on when Carol decided she didn't want to lay there anymore, and flipped over on her stomach and tried to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah chuckled as she grabbed Carol's ankle, sending the month old into a fit of laughter.

This of course, caught James's attention, and he walked over to the two. Sarah began to laugh once more and scooped the nude baby into her arms when she wouldn't stop squirming. "You little trouble maker! Thinking you could get away like that!" She said as she tickled Carol's stomach.

Feeling James's breath on her neck, she turned and looked up at his smiling face. "James, it looks like she's going to be like Samuel." She said giving him an innocent smile.

"Well they didn't get it from me."

"Their still your children." She chuckled.

"Indeed they are." He said smiling as he stroked Carol's hair.

* * *

Misty continued to read her journal. Samuel had lost interest in his model horses long ago and began watching her. Glancing up at him from her journal, Misty closed it and smiled at him.

"Do I amuse you in some strange way that I don't know of?" She said raising her eye brows.

"May I sit with you?" He asked timidly.

"I don't see a problem with that." She scooted over and pat the spot next to her.

Samuel scurried up off the floor and next to Misty, staring at her intently as she stared at the fire. Again, she turned to him with her eye brows raised.

"Yes?"

"May...may I touch your hair? I want to see what your's feels like. I've only felt my own blond hair."

"I assure you it's the same as yours." She chuckled.

"I just want to see."

"Alright." She leaned down a little.

He stroked her pony-tail and then the top of her head, smiling the whole time.

"It's so soft, like babies' hair."

She smiled and sat back up, ruffling up his hair. "Well your's isn't half bad either!" She said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" He said laughing.

"What? I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you say you like your hair messed up?" She started to ruffle his hair even more, causing Samuel to laugh while he tried to push her hands away from his head.

Misty abruptly stopped messing with his hair and looked over in the direction of the stone oven, where smoke was beginning to rise.

"Oh no!" She whispered.

She jumped up quickly and ran to the stove oven, jerking it open and stared at the burning turkey. Wincing, she grabbed the nearest towel and grabbed the pan that the turkey was on, burning herself in the process, and pulled out the burnt turkey and set it on the counter.

* * *

"James, would you hand me that cloth over there? We really need to get Carol covered up before she catches a cold." Sarah chuckled at the still squirming naked baby in her arms.

James was in the process of grabbing the white cloth when...was something burning? He turned to Sarah with his brows furrowed, causing Sarah to furrow her brows as well.

"What?" She questioned.

"Is something...burning?"

She took a moment to smell the air.

"The turkey! James, dress Carol for me." She quickly shoved the nude baby into his arms, and bound out of their bedroom.

James looked down at the naked Carol. She gave him a look that seemed to say, _"Uhm, I'm naked, and it's cold. Come on Daddy!_ _Hurry!"_ James chuckled. "Sorry about that dear."

* * *

Sarah jogged into the kitchen and immediately spotted Misty, her left hand in a wet cloth, trying to wave away the smoke with her other hand. She rushed over to Misty and took her hand in hers.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing, I just burned my hand when I was taking the turkey out of the oven."

"Oh dear. Go help James with the baby and I'll take care of this mess."

With a nod, Misty walked away and entered the couple's room, where she found James struggling to get the cloth tied in the correct position so it would fit like a diaper should. Instead, it looked like a lopsided triangle wrapped around her waist.

She chuckled, making James look up from what he was trying to do.

"Having trouble?"

"Uh, well...I'm not the one that usually does this."

She chuckled again. "Here."

She walked over next to him and took the cloth that he willingly handed her.

"Look. You simply fold this corner to that one, place it under her bum..."

In seconds she had the cloth folded perfectly like a cloth diaper should look like. "There you go. Nice and neat" She picked up Carol and gently laid her in her father's waiting arms.

"So what was that? That smelled like it was burning?" James asked as he watched Carol grasp Misty's finger.

"The turkey. I'm afraid if you want turkey tonight, it's going to be burned."

"How did Sarah take it? I know she was looking forward to a turkey dinner."

"I'm not sure, she told me to come help you."

He sighed heavily. "I'd better go help. Grab that blanket please, for Carol and spread it out on the bed."

Misty grabbed the blanket and spread it out, and James laid Carol on top of it, wrapping her in it and then scooped her up once more, heading for the kitchen.

There, he found a burned turkey and Sarah leaning on the counter, her face covered with her hands. Samuel stood beside her, hugging her leg.

"Mum? It's going to be alright mum. Please don't be upset."

James turned to Misty. "Here, take Carol and Samuel to Samuel's room. Try to keep them occupied. Please."

She nodded and took Carol into her arms. James walked over and knelt down next to Samuel. "Samuel." He whispered tapping him on the shoulder. Samuel looked up at him. "Go with Misty to your room, and wait until I call you back out again, alright?"

He nodded and led Sarah to his room.

James turned back to Sarah, speaking softly to her. "Darling?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't move.

"Darling?" He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

She turned to him now, tears running down her face. "What do we do now?"

He pulled her to him, letting her cry into his chest.

"Dinner is ruined, James. I doubt any store is open at this hour, and I doubt that you want burned turkey."

He stroked her back and continued to hold her. "It's not as bad as you say. The turkey isn't that burned."

Actually, the turkey really didn't look that bad, but it still was just a bit too crispy for anyone's taste.

"We will eat it, and dinner will be fine. Alright?" He said softly as he pulled her away and looked at her. "Alright? Go on and set the table, and I'll go get the children." He smiled.

"Alright." She whispered. "Thankyou." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and then turned to the turkey and prepared to cut the un-burned meat.

James walked away and into Samuel's room, closing the door behind him. Misty sat on Samuel's bed, cradling Carol, Samuel on the floor with a book.

"Well? How is she?" Misty asked.

"I managed to calm her down, but I told her we would all eat the turkey, even though it was burned."

He looked at Samuel. "Understand? You must eat the turkey no matter how badly burned it is, so your mother won't be upset. Will you do that for me Samuel?"

"Yes sir."

He turned to Misty. "Misty?"

She smiled. "I've had worse."

He chuckled. "Alright. Let's go. Dinner time!" He said happily.

Samuel jumped to his feet and ran out of the room as quickly as he could, happy of the mention of food. James stopped Misty half-way through the door though.

"I know you may think me mad, but, welcome to the family." He said warmly

She smiled. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit dull, but I promise you, the next chapter will be much better. I absolutely had to get this chapter out of the way though. Anyway. Please tell me what you think,and if you have any suggestions, let me know. Please tell me if James was a little out of character. Please review! Please! Thanks!**


	4. Nightmares and Memories

Thankyou so much for the reviews Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick, london vixen, Drakoleses and frenchhornfreak! I'm glad to know that you got some enjoyment out of the previous chapter! Hopefully this one will be better. Also, thankyou Dutchess Norrington for your suggestion. 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own Sarah, Samuel, Carol, and Misty.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be. Once James did the honor of carving the turkey, they realized that two inches into it the meat was still tender and juicy. So, no one had to bite the bullet and swallow burned food like they thought they would have to.

It was a little more quiet than what any of them would have wanted though. Mostly because everyone's mouths were full with turkey, bread, wine(for the couple and Misty, milk for Samuel and Carol), and other good foods like that.

When dinner was over the couple personally tucked Samuel into bed and placed Carol in her crib, then went back to the kitchen and began cleaning plates and such. Misty still sat at the table, her chin pressed to her palm, almost asleep with her plate still infront of her.

The cluttering of dishes being stacked on top of each other snapped her out of her drowsiness (a little) and she realized that the table was being cleared. She stood and picked up her own plate, and walked over to where James and Sarah were scrubbing the dishes. She picked up a wet rag and began to scrub her plate.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll get it." Sarah cut in as she gently took the plate from Misty's hands.

"Are you sure? I can get it."

"No, no." She began to lightly chuckle. "You're exhausted. You must be after that long journey here from the American Colonies. Go on to bed."

She nodded and smiled. "Thankyou."

"It's not a problem."

"Goodnight." James chipped in.

"Goodnight, both of you." She put down the wet rag and walked, shoulders slumped, dragging her feet and hanging her head out of tiredness, and disappeared behind the door of her bedroom.

She leaned back on the door, ready and waiting for exhaustion and sleep to take over her body. She walked/stumbled to her bed, where she found a clean, silky nightgown waiting for her. She reached out, slowly, and stroked the soft, smooth cloth. She smiled and picked it up, un-folding it and stroked the soft material against her face.

She tossed it back down on the bed and gratefully stripped herself of the dirt and sweat-stained clothing that she had worn for months, and pulled on the gown. The sleeves were long, coming down to her wrists, the collar cut just below her collar bone, and the bottom of the gown came about five inches above her ankles. Next she took the dirty bow from her hair, the golden waves falling past her shoulders and resting not even half-way down her shoulder blades.

Then...she just stood there. She stared at her bed, as if it were to jump up and slap her across the face, and then allowed herself to fall. The smell of fresh sheets filled her nose and she smiled, sliding her arm across the material as she caressed it with her hand. A noise outside of her window caused her to stop, and her eyes widened.

_"He didn't follow me. He couldn't have. He didn't know I was coming here."_ Her eyes filled with horror as she thought this.

Slowly, she raised herself enough on her elbows so that she could peek out the window that was next to her bed.  
Movement. In the bushes just feet from her window.

A rabbit.

A rabbit jumped out of the bushes. She laughed at herself. _"I should've known. He couldn't have followed me all the way to England,_ _I would've seen him by now. Really Misty, you've become way too skittish lately."_

With one last small chuckle, she pulled the covers back and pulled them over her body, blowing out the candle next to her bed as she did so. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, her body finally going limp as sleep claimed her.

_wwwwwww_

_She stood in horror as the scene played out infront of her. She turned and ran, ran to the nearest place she knew she could find help, and dashed through the doorway in the back of the building. A man was sitting at a desk in the corner of the dim room, overlooking a map. His black hair caught each and every glint of light in the room, and his light blue eyes flickered back and forth as he studied._

_"Please! Please! She needs help! She's being beaten!" She blurted as she panted there beside him._

_"Who? Where?" He asked as he jumped to his feet, his tall figure looming over her._

_"In the alley next to the bakery. Mrs. Green! She's being robbed! Come along!" She turned away from him,  
running as she lead him to the scene._

_There she lay. Mrs. Green, beaten, limp, and bloody. The man bent down beside her, placing his index and middle fingers just under her jaw._

_"She's still alive, though barely. Hurry, go fetch an officer."_

_Misty jumped to her feet, running to the nearest officer and pointing a finger at the man and Mrs. Green in the alley. The officer rushed to the alley, roughly grabbing the man by the shoulders._

_"Robbing a helpless woman, aye? I'll be sure you get what you deserve sir!" The officer accused._

_"Wait! Officer!" Misty tried to protest. "Wait! He didn't..."_

_"It's alright missy, I'll be sure he gets what he deserves."_

_The man glared at her as he was drug away._

_wwwwwww_

Misty shot to a sitting position, looking around the room. Realizing it was just a dream of a memory, she relaxed a little, tossing her legs over the side of the bed and cradling her head in her hands.

_"The day everything went wrong."_

A chill ran down her spine, like she was wet and the wind was blowing on her. It was then that she noticed that her body was drenched with sweat. Irritated, she let out a sigh and brushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She turned and looked out the window, slowly crawling across her bed and resting her elbows on the window sill, resting her chin on her fist. It was still dark. But from the looks of it, it would be daylight soon. The ink colored sky was lightening up a little, but was still dark enough to be able to see the stars.

Intrigued, she stared at the stars for a bit. She stared long and hard at them, taking in each and every bit of light they gave out, and began to relax. Her breathing slowed, and her heartbeat reduced to normal. She blinked. _"Now then. You're alright. Relax."_ The stalls caught her eye._ "I bet a visit to see the horses will calm me even more. Yes, I'll go see how Lady's doing."_

Crawling back across the bed, she stood, nearly falling because her legs were practically asleep, and slipped the sweaty nightgown off. Another shiver traveled her spine as the cool night air met her exposed body. Just another reason for her to rush to get dressed. Without any stalling, she pulled on the spare set of clothing she had brought with her; black pants, worn long-sleeved white shirt, etc.

After that was done she ran a brush through her golden hair, tied it back with a blue ribbon, and stared at the worn leather boots by her door. She just shook her head, knowing that if she put them on James would surely hear her parading through the house. She exited the room as stealthily as she could without giving the boots another thought.

The main part of the house was dark, with the exception of the moonlight spilling in through the windows. Tip-toeing her way to the front door, Misty soon found herself pushing the door open and stepping out into the dark and cold of the night.

The grass was wet and slick with dew, making her feet feel like ice. The morning breeze was also cool, making the matter worse. But soon she found herself in the barn on the dirt floor, so now her feet were not only wet and cold, but now they had a thin layer of mud on them. This didn't bother her, of coarse. She was used to walking around her old farm bare-footed all the time.

"Sea Salt, Clover..." She felt the stall doors until she found the familiar form and whinny of Lady. "There you are. Goodmorning!" She whispered happily to her mare. "Did you sleep well?" She asked softly as she stroked the white star on the mare's face.

She walked away from the mare's stall, entering the tack room and then re-appearing with an apple in hand. The mare pricked her ears forward and whinnied softly.

"Ah...you know what I have." Misty teased as she held the apple out to the mare, who graciously bit off half the apple and began chewing.

She stood there, leaning against the stall door as the mare finished eating the apple. Her eyes closed, the darkness surrounding her, vivid thoughts began flying through her head.

_wwwwww_

_"Do you know what you cost me?!"_

_She felt another blow to her stomach, and she tried to curl into a ball there on the cold, moist ground. It did no good, because soon she felt another blow to her back and then her side._

_"Everything! Why didn't you try to correct your error?"_

_Another blow to her stomach._

_"I tried!" She screamed, tears poring down her face. "I tried! You saw! You saw me trying!"_

_"That's not good enough!"_

_She was picked up and slammed against the wall. The back of her head throbbed, and her body threatened to go limp with unconsciousness. A fist landed in her chest, forcing the air out of her lungs._

_wwwwww_

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. _"Why do these thoughts keep coming back to me? I'm safe. Aren't I?"_

She turned quickly and flew back against the stall when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I tried!" She yelled.

"Tried what?" James questioned as he furrowed his brows.

"Oh. James. Uhm...nothing. Just a memory. That's all."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't hear you enter the stables, that's all."

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" He said, standing to his full height while getting that Commodore-like look on his face.

"What would that be?" Her voice much calmer now.

"Would you ride to town and get a few food supplies for us? I have some work I need to do around here before I leave for work, and if I go to town it will back my schedule up quite a bit. So, would you do that for me, please?"

"Yes sir, I'll go. Just give me a list and I'll go right away."

James pulled a list out of the pocket of his coat, smiling as he handed it to her. Misty took it with a smile and raised eye brows.

"Something tells me you had this planned for a while."

"Only since yesterday." He smiled again. "You know you're really helping me out."

"Not a problem. You're a busy family man. I'll do what's needed of me when it's needed of me."

He smiled and pat her shoulder. "Thankyou."

* * *

Misty stood in the middle of the crowded market, examining various fruits. 

"Could you put a few of those in a bag, please?" She told the small fruit stand owner.

"Two shillings please."

They exchanged money and fruit.

"Thankyou." Misty said as she walked away.

She began walking for her horse, but stopped dead in her tracks. A man wearing brown leather boots, black pants, a green shirt, and a black cloak stood six feet away from her, leaning against a post. He wore the hood of the cloak on his head, so the shadows hid the upper part of his face, the light only revealing his nose down.

She stood rooted to the spot, the hair on her neck bristling, a shiver traveling her spine. The man turned, staring at her from beneath the shadow of his cloak, the upper half of his face still hidden. Gripping the canvas bag filled with food, Misty took off at a run, untying her horse in record time. She leapt onto the mare's back, and galloped away from the small market as quickly as the mare could run.

* * *

**Uh oh! Just when she thought she was safe. Please review! I would very much appreciate it!**


	5. More Troubles and Worries Come True

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, frenchhornfreak, Batman'ssidekick, and Drakoleses for your reviews! I appreciate them very much, and I love the good words about Misty! Thankyou! Oh by the way, I changed Misty's horse's name from Blair to Lady. I thought that sounded better.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that didn't exist in the movies, you know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Misty gripped the mare's mane for dear life. Which, wasn't easy when you're trying to grip the reins and the horse's mane with one hand, and grip a canvas bag full of food in the other, while keeping perfect balance riding the horse bareback and at a gallop. No, not easy. 

She took a quick look over her shoulder. Not a trace of anyone following her. But that still didn't mean anyone wasn't following. She urged the mare faster with her heals.

When and only when the small house of the Norrington's came into view did she slow the mare down to a walk. She couldn't help but smile, though, when she found Sarah sitting on the porch cradling Carol in her arms, while watching Samuel play in the front yard.

"Samuel!" Misty called out to him.

"Misty!" Samuel yelled happily as he ran to her as she hopped down from the mare's back.

"Samuel, take this bag of food in the house for me please, while I tend to Lady." She carefully handed it to him, knowing the bag with it's contents weighed at least as much as Samuel did.

"Alright!" He took off running with the bag of food and into the house.

Misty gathered the reins in her hands and smiled at Sarah, shaking her head.

"Really Sarah, where does he get all that energy from?" She asked as she laughed lightly.

Sarah shook her head as she smiled too. "I really don't know." She furrowed her brows as she got up from the porch and walked over to Misty. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Misty also furrowed her brows. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're as pale as that of a white cloud on a bright day. Has something happened?"

"No." She lied. Her stomach felt like it was trying to do a back flip but was restrained by the organs surrounding it. "I just...worked my mare a little harder than I usually do, that's all. I think the cold wind got to me a little." Gosh she hated having to lie to one of the people offering her a decent home.

Sarah eyed her and replied slowly, "Alright. But if something's wrong, you can tell me, you know? I want to help you."

Misty just stared at her. For a moment she thought about spilling everything from her past, but then decided against it.

"I'll...I'll keep that in mind. Thankyou." She said softly. "I really must go tend to this poor horse, she's not used to being worked this much." She stated quickly as she led the mare away.

* * *

When Misty entered the house, one of her legs was immediately attacked by Samuel. He ran to her, resting his chin on her leg while wrapping his arms around it, grinning at her.

"Hello Misty! What took you so long?" He asked excitedly.

Misty chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "Oh, had to dry my horse off before I put her in her stall, so she wouldn't get a cold."

Then as if on cue, Samuel began to cough, covering his mouth as he did so, but still kept one arm wrapped around Misty's leg. Misty watched him with concern, and laid her hand on his forehead once his coughing had stopped.

"Samuel, I'm afraid you have a fever." She said as she picked him up and carried him to Sarah's room, where she found Sarah sitting on her bed reading, the baby resting in one arm and on her lap as she held the book with the other. She looked up when she heard them enter. She quickly furrowed her brows when she saw that Misty was carrying Samuel.

"Something wrong?" The question was directed more at Misty than it was at Samuel.

"I'm afraid he has a cold Sarah. I felt of his forehead and he was warmer than he should be."

Samuel coughed again. Sarah put her book down carried Carol in one arm as she walked over to Misty and Samuel, and rested her hand on Samuel's forehead.

"Oh dear." She said softly. "Take him to his room and help him into his night cloths please, while I put Carol in her room."

* * *

By the time Sarah entered Samuel's room, Samuel was already in his night cloths, (which was just a worn out pair of breeches and a white shirt that he used for play cloths) and tucked in bed; Misty sitting on the bed watching him. 

Samuel looked a little paler, and was now coughing harder. Sarah rushed to his bed, and Misty stood so Sarah could sit down and examine her child. Samuel looked to his mother, his eyes glassy like he was about to cry, and whimpered,

"It hurts mum." In a whiney voice.

"Where does it hurt, Samuel?" She asked softly as she smoothed his hair back gently.

"My throat. And I can't breath out of my nose." He whimpered once more.

"It sounds like you may just have a nasty cold. I'll fix you a cup of tea.Would you like that?"

"Yes please." He said softly.

As she got up and started to pass Misty, she whispered,

"Watch him please."

Misty nodded, and sat back down on the bed again.

As Sarah was making her way to the kitchen, James walked in the front door.

"Hello darling." He greeted happily.

"Oh! James. You startled me." She realized now that it was a little past mid-day, and James must've gotten off early. His job was like that sometimes. Somedays he had to stay until night time, and other days he only worked half the day, depending on how much work needed to be done at the docks.

He furrowed his brows. "Something wrong?"

"I'm afraid Samuel's sick."

She watched as concern entered his eyes.

"With what?" He asked softly.

"Just a cold. Nothing to worry about. I was just going to make some tea for him. Misty's watching him for me."

"I should go let him know I'm home." He replied as he took his tricorn and scarf off, placing them in the chair next to the door.

"Yes, he would like that." She said as she started to walk away.

"Darling?" He called after her.

She stopped and turned to him, then a smile appeared. "Oh, I'm sorry." She walked to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, gently kissing his lips for a few moments. "Now, all better? Good." She cupped the side of his face with one hand, smiled, and then walked away. "I really must fix this tea for Samuel."

"Right then." He said happily, content as he took his coat off and also laid it in the chair as he started to walk off for Samuel's room.

When he got there, he stopped in the doorway at the sound of his son's soft and whimpering voice.

"Will I be alright?" He asked Misty.

"You're going to be just fine. A little tea and some bed rest should have you up and running around in no time." She stroked his hair back.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have a cold."

"How did I get that?"

"Well, when you were playing outside yesterday and today, the wind greeted you very strongly. When it did, it brought it's nasty friend the cold. The cold decided it liked you, so it wanted to stay with you. Unfortunately, the cold has a horrible record of making people not feel very good, that's why nobody likes it."

"Then why does it even bother?"

"Because the cold is a mean and nasty creature." James replied as he walked all the way in the room, a smile on his face.

"Father!" Samuel said happily, but then started to cough again.

Misty stood up and allowed James to sit. James turned to Misty.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

"No problem." Her voice equally quiet. She exited the room.

As she entered the kitchen, Sarahwalking past, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, Misty?" She said as she stopped for a moment.

"Yes Ma'm?"

"Would you go and clean the stalls out for us, please? I don't think James ever got around to it this morning, he was busy with other chores."

"Yes Ma'm, I'll go do that now."

"Thankyou so much." She smiled as she walked away.

"No problem." She smiled back.

She exited the house and made her way to the barn. Once there, she went to grab a shovel that was in a corner, when all at once the same man that she had seen in town leapt out from behind a few bales of hay near where the shovel was, and rammed her against the wall.

The hood to his cloak was down, so now she could see his face clearly. His black hair gleamed, and his blue eyes were fiery with anger as he held her there against the wall. Misty's eyes went wide with fear, and she began shaking uncontrollably and started to stutter,

"Y-y-you! I knew it! W-w-why did you follow me? Why can't we just forget about what happened and get on with our lives?!" She tried to sound angry, but her fear showed through.

The man smirked at her, and replied in a frosty tone, "You really don't know what you cost me, do you? That wasn't something I can just forget about."

"But I have a new life now! The part of my family that actually cares about me!"

"Well my new life isn't as good! It's all you're fault!" He tightened his grip on her.

"You know, if I scream, my cousin will be on you faster than you can think."

"I know, that's why I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. I don't know when I will, but I will. Keep that in mind."

With that, he released his hold on her, allowing her to fall to the ground. When Misty looked back up, he was gone. She curled into a ball and lay there, shaking on the ground as many thoughts flew through her mind.

* * *

**Great! More trouble! Little Samuel is sick, and Misty's fears were true. Please review! I appreciate it!**


	6. A Bad Day

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, frenchhornfreak, Batman'ssidekick and Drakoleses! Thankyou so much for your reviews! I love the concern I'm getting for Misty and Samuel! Thankyou! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that didn't exist in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Misty continued to lay there on the ground, shivering in the dark corner. At least an hour had gone by, and she hadn't moved. Fear had gotten the better part of her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about the beating she had gotten not too long ago, the bruises still evident on her skin covered by her clothing. 

_"He's here. He's sure to beat me to death this time. He followed me all this way."_ Another shiver traveled her spine.

Eventually, she got up off the ground and grabbed the shovel and a small cart and entered the first stall...

James walked into the barn, expecting to see a hard working girl cleaning the stalls. Instead, he saw...no one. He furrowed his brows and looked around the structure.

"Misty?"

He looked in the first stall, which contained Sea Salt. Clean. Not a manure pile in sight, fresh water in the trough, fresh hay spread out in the far back corner, and a very happy looking Sea Salt. He moved to Clover's stall. The very same thing, including a very happy looking Clover.

The next stall he looked in caused a tug at the corners of his lips. The stall was clean and the hay and water had been replaced, a very content Lady standing to the side staring at him. What made him smile, though, was Misty. She was slumped over in the far back left corner of the stall, sitting in the fresh pile of hay, the wooden handle of the shovel resting on her shoulder, one of her arms slung across it.

He opened the stall door and entered the stall, closing the door behind him. Quietly and gently, he removed Misty's arm from around the shovel handle and set it aside. He then crouched down infront of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Misty?"

Her eyes instantly flew open, and she tried to back up. But, she couldn't of coarse, because she was already in the corner.

"Steady Misty!" He soothed. "It's just me."

The bewildered look in her eyes calmed, and she looked about the stall. Once she realized where she was, she calmed down a little more, but not completely.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his brows furrowed and his eyes giving away his concern.

"I-I...I'm fine. Yes. Yes sir." She rubbed at her eyes that were starting to look a little glassy.

"You're pale, and you look upset." He replied softly.

She rubbed her eyes again. "I...it must be the hay. I've always been slightly allergic to it." She turned her gaze away from him.

He continued to look at her.

"Sarah told me you were acting a little strange when you got back from town today." He paused. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

She still looked away, her eyes even more glassy.

"Misty, look at me."

Reluctantly, she brought her gaze to him.

"Is there something you need to tell me? We want to help you, you know?"

"I...nothing. Nothing's wrong."

He let out a sigh. "Look...it's one thing for someone to hide something from me. It's another for that person to lie to me."

She held his gaze. "I...not yet. Please. Please let me talk about it later." She pleaded.

He stared at her. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a few moments. He looked at her again.

"Aren't you cold? You've nothing on but a thin shirt and breeches."

"I've nothing else." She replied softly. "No sort of warm clothing what-so-ever."

"We'll take care of that." He paused. "I'll have Sarah prepare a warm bath for you." He smiled. "Alright?" Softly.

She smiled sincerely. "Sounds lovely."

He got to his feet and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and he hoisted her to her feet. As they started to exit the barn, James said,

"Samuel has a request for you after you bathe and dress."

* * *

"Here's the wash room. The water's warm, so you might want to hurry before it gets cold. I've laid a fresh night gown on the ledge there, a towel, and a robe. The soap is by the wash tub." Sarah said to Misty softly with a smile.

"Do you need anything else?"

Misty shook her head. "No, I think you've got me taken care of." She smiled.

Sarah returned her smile. "Just leave you're dirty cloths outside the door, I'll pick them up as you bathe."

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome." With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Misty let out a long sigh, and began to strip herself of her clothing. Once that was done, she grabbed the pile with one hand and opened the door just enough so that only her arm could fit through, and dropped the clothing outside the door.

She turned to the wash tub and walked to it, taking in the inviting steam and temptation of relaxation of hot water. Slowly, she lowered herself into the wash tub, the soothing waters already starting to sooth her. She dipped under, soaking her hair and then came back to the surface.

She let out another sigh, this one of happiness, and picked up the soap and began scrubbing.

* * *

By the time she climbed out of the water, it was dark out. She reached for the nightgown after drying off. The nightgown was soft and silky, just like the last one. The sleeves were long, covering the scars and bruises on her arms, and the gown was just long enough to cover the scars on her legs. That, she was thankful for. She was thankful period. She was clean, and her clothing was clean. That was enough to put her in a good mood.

She covered her head with the towel and began drying her hair. When she removed the towel, her hair was a mess of tangles of all sorts. _"I guess I should have asked her for a brush."_ She noticed Sarah's brush sitting on the ledge.

_"Maybe she won't mind if I use her hairbrush. It will only take a few seconds."_ She picked up the brush and began smoothing her hair until it was straight and shiny.

She put the brush down and reached for the robe, a pretty red robe, and put it on. Exiting the wash room, she bumped into Sarah.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that. I didn't know you were so close to the door. Or, anywhere near this room."

"It's alright. I was just coming to check on you."

"I hope you don't mind if I used your brush."

"Perfectly fine. Samuel requests that you come see him this instant." She chuckled. "I'm afraid some little boys don't have much patients. Our little boy is one of them."

Misty chuckled. "Well, I guess I don't want to keep him waiting."

She exited the wash room and walked to Samuel's room. The door was open, but she still knocked on the doorframe. Samuel was laying in his bed, and looked up quickly.

"Misty!" He said excitedly in a hoarse voice.

She smiled at him and entered his room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I was told that you requested my presence?" She smiled.

"Yes." He said shyly, his voice still hoarse.

"You must have been coughing a lot when I was out, it sounds like you're about to lose your voice."

"Yes, I coughed a lot today."

"Aw...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can I ask you something?" Again with shyness.

"What is it Samuel?"

"Would you...would you read me a story? You know, before I go to sleep?"

"Of coarse Samuel. What would you like for me to read?"

"That one!" He said excitedly as he pointed to a book on the nightstand next to his bed.

She picked it up and opened it. "Alright."

* * *

James walked quietly to Samuel's room and stood in the door-way. The sight before him made him smile, and he continued to watch intently.

"Alright, I'm going to stop at this chapter, and I'll read some more to you tomorrow." Misty told Samuel.

"But I'm not tired!" He whined to her, failing to stifle a yawn.

She chuckled. "Sure you're not. It's bedtime for you, young Mr. Norrington." She smiled.

"Fine." He pouted. Another short fit of coughs erupted and he had to sit up. When he stopped he looked worriedly at Misty. "Am I going to be alright? It hurts so bad!"

Her eyes softened and she placed one of her hands on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine. Before you know it, you'll be running around like you normally do."

"But what if I don't get better?"

"You will. Trust me on this. I'll make sure the nasty cold goes away so you can get better."

"I trust you." He said softly before wrapping his arms as far as he could around her waist.

She hugged him back and stroked his hair. "You'll be fine, I know you will." She released him. "Now, if you want to get well, you need to get lots of sleep. Alright?"

"Alright." He laid down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She blew out the candle and exited, gasping when she nearly ran into James. "You scared me!" She whispered.

He smiled. "My apologies." He paused. "He really looks up to you."

She smiled back. "He does."

He shut the door to Samuel's room. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do. He's like a little brother to me. He's one sweet little boy."

"That he is." Another pause. "Would you like to talk about what's been bothering you?"

Her expression changed from one of happiness to solemness.

"No sir." She said quietly as she hung her head.

He sighed. "I expect that you're tired after all the work you did in the stables today."

She looked back up at him. "Yes sir, very tired."

He smiled. "Go on to bed, you've done well today."

She smiled back. "Thankyou. Goodnight." She turned to enter her room.

"Goodnight." He also turned away and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He found Sarah laying on her side on the bed, facing him. She was back into her nightgown, and looked quite relaxed. Her hair was down and surrounded her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Did she tell you anything?"

He walked to the dresser and began changing into his night cloths. "No. She just hung her head."

"I wonder what it could be that's making her so skittish?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

He finished changing and crawled into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"She'll come around. She doesn't hide her fear easily. Her eyes completely give her away." He mumbled. He was growing more and more tired by the second.

"Just like yours?" She smirked.

"What?"

"She's just like you James. Unselfish, caring. Her eyes give away her emotions just like yours. She's you in a teenage girl's body."

He smirked. "You should have seen her and Samuel. She was reading to him. She comforted him when he started to worry. The boy even hugged her for assurance. He loves her."

She smiled. "That's good. He needs a big sister. I think it's good for him."

"Mhm. Very good indeed." He was starting to sound drowsy.

She chuckled. "Sounds like someone needs to go to bed." She turned over and faced him. "Goodnight." She kissed his lips before nestling into his arms.

"Hmmm." He mumbled before he fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week was the same. Misty stayed in her room unless asked to do something. She would visit Samuel and read to him until he fell asleep, and that was about it. She moped while she was in her room.

Now she lay on her bed, reading. She was back into her shirt and breeches, her hair tied back. Laying on her back, she sighed as she turned a page of her novel. A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in." She sat up as she said so.

James appeared in the doorway.

"Misty, why don't you go ride your horse? You haven't ridden in a while, and you need to get outside." He said as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Not today. I'm still a bit sore from cleaning the stalls again yesterday." She sighed.

"What if I told you that's an order?" His tone was a little more serious.

She let out a sight and stood up to find her boots.

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "Good. It will be good for you."

She smiled after she put her boots on and walked past him.

* * *

Misty brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and sighed. Lady was doing pretty well for not being ridden in over a week. Every thing seemed well, actually. The day was bright, and not a cloud in the sky. Misty rode near the tree line, maybe a mile from the house, but it was still in her view.

The sound of a snapping twig made her pull back on the reins. Looking around she saw a squirrel bound up a tree,  
bark breaking off and falling to the ground as it did so. Smiling, Misty nudged Lady with her heels. In the blink of an eye someone leapt from a nearby tree and knocked her off Lady, pinning her to the ground.

Looking up, she realized it was the same man that had jumped her in the barn earlier in the week. He was no longer wearing the long black cloak, making it easier for him to maneuver, and revealed the true skinniness of his body, his cloths a little baggy on him.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. "I guess you're going to kill me now." She choked out.

He nodded. In a swift move he slammed her against a tree, knocking the air from her lungs. Next a fist met her face and then her stomach. She thrashed, kicking her legs and throwing wild punches. Every now and then she would land a hit, but not enough to stop her attacker. It continued like this for a while.

She landed a fist on his jaw, he knocked her in the stomach. She punched his chest with several quick blows, he punched her chest with five times the force, and so on.

With the loss of strength she fell to the ground, her body too weak for her to stand. She crossed her arms over her stomach, and lay there feeling her body become number with each blow.

"STOP!!!" Screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop! Please! What did I cost you to make you hate me so much?!"

He stopped and kneeled down next to her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. The mere brush of his fingers against her skin made her shiver. He laughed.

"Everything." His tone was hard and chilling.

She spotted an opening. He was finally off his guard, thinking she was too weak to fight anymore. Moving as quickly as she could, she landed her boot in his stomach. When he doubled over, she grabbed the pistol that was stuck between himself and his belt.

Her victory was short lived, though, and he grabbed her wrist. They wrestled on the ground for it, when finally a shot rang out.

"You fool!" The man screamed at her. "The whole town probably heard that!"

She smirked. "That's what I was hoping for."

"You think it's going to drive me away?!" He jerked her up off the ground and flung her against a tree.

She was soon to pass out, for she had lost a lot of blood as it was. The back of her shirt had patches of red from where she had been kicked, and various scrapes lined the back and sides of her neck. Her face was sure to be blue and purple if she lived through this, and a nice gash went diagonally through her right eyebrow and barely missed her eyeball, nicking the top and edge around it.

She clutched the grass with tight fists once she was dropped and tried screaming as loud as she could. Another blow to her side. She smirked. He stopped automatically when she did this.

"Here comes the navy." She whispered.

He turned around and sure enough, here came James on a black horse, galloping as fast as it could go. He drew a pistol and took aim. The shot rang out and whizzed past the man's ear. It was a warning shot. The man scowled and took off for his own black horse that stood alone amongst the trees.

Before James could do anything else, the man was gone. Eyes wide, James jumped from the horse and was by Misty's side in no time.

"Misty?!" he turned her over on her back.

She gasped and clutched his shirt.

"Misty?"

She went limp in his arms. He placed his middle and index finger just under her jawbone. A pulse. A good, strong pulse. He lifted her and laid her across her horse's back and took the reins in his hand. Mounting his own horse, they started for his house.

* * *

**What is up with that guy?! I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't very good, I'm not really good with fighting scenes. So, Samuel is still sick, Misty's been beaten and may not survive, and that crazy man is still out there. Please review! I appreciate it!**


	7. Out in the Open

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick, london vixen and Drakoleses for your reviews! I appreciate them! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Her world was spinning. Her eyes burned behind her eyelids, and she dare not open them for fear of what she may find. She moved her left index finger, then the other fingers on her left hand. She then tried moving her entire hand, to feel for any sort of texture that may give away where she was.

She felt...cloth? Soft, warm, comforting cloth. She took her time opening her eyes, and saw...her room? It was indeed her room in the Norrington house hold. Tilting her head up to look at her body, Misty found that her clothing was clean. A clean white shirt and dark brown breeches to be exact. She herself was also clean. No blood, dirt or sweat to be found.

Looking closer she saw her right leg was wrapped in white cloth bandages. Flicking her eyes across the rest of her body, she also found her right hand was also wrapped, and felt like the bandages continued on up her arm under her sleeve.

She went to rest her left arm across her stomach and felt...more bandages? She lifted her shirt, stopping before her breasts and found bandages from the top of her hips and stopping just under her rib cage. She pulled her shirt back down allowed her head to loll to the side. A shiver traveled her spine which triggered a sharp pain throughout her back.

She winced and let out a long, pained moan. Her body throbbed with each pulse of her heart pumping blood through her veins. How long had she been laying here? How was she to tell James and Sarah what's going on? Thoughts like these raced through her mind as she slowly lifted herself to a sitting position.

She turned and swung her legs over the side of the bed, allowing her toes and the balls of her feet to touch the floor. She grabbed a navy blue ribbon from her night stand and tied back her mess of blond hair, and slumped over. She released another moan as she rested her elbows on her knees, cradling her head in her palms. She jerked her hands away quickly, though, when her face began to throb. Raising her hand to her face again, she traced the gash that went through her right eyebrow.

She was surprised that it was so close to her eyeball but yet, it had missed. She could've been blind in her right eye right now had she been cut just centimeters closer. She began to gently drag her fingers across her whole face, feeling no more cuts but very tender or scraped places. Surly her face was blue and purple! A nice clash for her lightly tanned skin and blond hair.

Sighing, she slowly pushed herself from the bed, steadying herself on her feet. She just stood for a few moments finding feeling in her legs, and with a slow limp exited her room. No one was to be found in the living room/kitchen. All was still, though not completely quiet. She could here voices, soft voices, coming from further in the house. A man and a woman it sounded like.

She walked toward James and Sarah's room, finding the door open. She stopped short outside their doorway, and stood, listening.

"Do you know who he was?" Sarah's voice questioned.

There was a slight pause before James answered.

"No. I've never seen him before."

Then it was quiet. Misty took this as her cue to enter. She walked a few feet closer and leaned on the doorframe, knocking on it as she did so. The couple looked over at her from where they stood at the window on the far wall. James wore a long-sleeved white shirt tucked in a pair of black pants, a faded dark brown leather belt rested on said pants, his pant legs were tucked into a pair of brown leather boots and his hair was tied back neatly.

Sarah wore a light blue silk dress that fit her nicely, the collar coming just below her collar bone. The sleeves came to her wrists, and the dress stopped maybe two inches above her ankles. Her hair was also tied back neatly, and she stood in her bare feet.

The couple looked nice, really. With the exception of the startled looks on their faces. Misty took a deep breath, looked at the floor, then looked back up at the couple.

"I'm ready to talk." Her voice was stronger than thought possible.

"Here, come sit down." Sarah said softly as she crossed the room and gently grabbed the teenager by the shoulders, leading her to a chair in the corner they were just standing at.

Misty eased herself down in the chair and hung her head. "Where to start?" She said softly, more to herself than the couple. Her shoulders shook as tears began to flow down her face, but she was still able to look up into James's gaze.

"That man that you saw beating me...we used to call on each other. But it just...he was always working. He had two jobs...like me, his family was poor also. We hardly ever got to see each other. So, we agreed not to call on each other anymore." She paused. "A few weeks later he told me he was calling on a girl that worked in the same shop as he did."

She smiled. "He was so happy. I was happy for him, he deserved it." Her expression slowly turned grim. "A few months after that, a fellow citizen was beaten in an alley. I witnessed it. And, I was so...afraid! He was the only one I knew to run to for help! I knew his work hours, I knew he was still in his shop. When I ran to him he was alone, but I still asked for his help. When we arrived the victim was still alive, surprisingly. He told me to fetch an officer, and I did. But when the officer arrived, he seized...Tom instead."

She hung her head again. "My once beloved...Tom Green, was accused of beating a woman in the streets. I tried to help him out of it of course, but know one listened. When he was released, I...don't really know. No one looked at him the same way. Soon after his release, he sought after me. Gave me a good beating too. Some of the neighbors caught him in the act and got me out of it. He was imprisoned again, but said he would come after me until I was no more."

Now she was sobbing. "It wasn't the first time I'd received a beating though!" She tried to breath as she hugged herself. "My father was abusive! I meant nothing to him except an extra hand around the small plantation!" She was taking in large sums of air now, still sobbing as she tried to continue. "He would be drunk at night and found it fit to take out his anger on me! My mother was the one that wrote the letter, to save me. She and I ran from him shortly after she sent you the letter, I don't know where she went."

At that moment she felt as if she was about to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Bucket!"

With the hurried sounds of footsteps, a bucket was soon placed in her lap. Shortly after, the contents of her stomach were involuntarily emptied into it. When she was done the bucket was taken from her and set aside. She slumped over in her chair once more. Her breathing slowed but she continued to cry, though a little softer now. She stared at the floor again.

"When I told you, James, that I would do what was asked of me when it was asked of me, I said it meaning I was afraid of what you would do if I didn't do what you requested."

Sarah was in tears now, staring at the teen infront of her. She looked to James, who's eyes were filled with pain. She kneeled down next to Misty and nodded to James, who also kneeled down infront of the teen. Sarah wrapped her arms around the sobbing teen's waist and began to gently rub her back. James gently rested his hand on Misty's shoulder.

The teen sat for a few moments, and brought her gaze to James. He looked genuinely sorry for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed harder, clutching a fist-full of the back of his shirt.

"Help me!" She whispered.

James looked to Sarah, who still had her arms wrapped around the teen's waist. She nodded, her eyes still glassy.

"Shhh." He began to sooth. He draped his arm across her back and tried to calm her down by stroking the back of her head.

Eventually Misty calmed down. Still crying, though softly, her face still buried in James's shoulder. She felt a little better now. She had gotten it all out of her system; everything she had held in for months was now out. She felt someone lift her from the chair, bridal style, carrying her. She looked up to find it was James, Sarah right beside him. He carried her to her room and gently laid her on her bed.

Sarah pulled the covers to Misty's shoulders and then took her hand. "We're going to help you. You don't have to worry about that."

Misty squeezed her hand. "Please." She whispered hoarsely.

Sarah gently kissed her forehead, much she did her own children, and then stood back. Misty reached for James's hand, who allowed her to hold it. She brought her gaze to him. He smiled at her, and kissed the top of her hand.

"I intend to see that this man is brought to justice." He whispered.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Go on now, and get some rest." He said softly to her. "You need it."

She nodded and released his hand. She allowed her head to loll to the side and she closed her eyes. Soon after, she was asleep. After confirming this the couple exited her room, mentally exhausted.

* * *

**Well, I hope I didn't make this chapter cheesey, and I hope everyone was in character. Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	8. I Have To

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and london vixen for your reviews! I appreciate them! Also, thankyou Dutchess Norrington for your suggestions! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movie. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Tom squinted his eyes as the sun began peeking over the horizon. He was breathing heavily, the cold air and having ridden his black steed for a long while starting to get to him. He urged his horse into a quicker gallop, knowing he still had at least five more miles to go but couldn't afford to be seen in the daylight; not now.

He momentarily looked down at his hands, the reins clutched in a death grip, blood still on his knuckles. He cursed under his breath. He had failed at his mission...and had gotten caught. Again. He shook his head and directed his horse into the woods, ducking as he barely missed being wacked in the face by a bunch of twigs and brush.

Finally a small shack-like building came to his view, and he eased the reins back a bit, slowing the black steed to a slow lope. This was it. Upon reaching the shack he pulled back a little harder on the reins, bringing the horse to a complete stop. He hastily dismounted and tied the reins to a post near the water trough on the side of the shack.

"Good lad, you've done well." He said patting the gelding's neck as the poor animal began gulping down water from the trough.

He walked away and entered the shack, where he was greeted by darkness. The shack wasn't very big. It was actually just a one room shack, more like a club house a kid would play in. There was one window, and the whole room may have been only ten by twelve feet.

A man sat in the far right corner of the room, his chest up hidden in the shadows. His black leather boots gleamed in the moonlight spilling in from the window, his dark brown breeches faded to a rust color tucked into those boots. The man sat slumped down in his chair, his hands resting on the table infront of him.

"Did you complete your task?" The man asked. His voice and tone were dull, showing he really didn't give a care whether Tom had succeeded or not.

Tom shook his head. "No sir. She managed to get a hold on my pistol and draw help to her."

The man smirked in the darkness. "Sounds like a smart girl."

Tom scowled. "Indeed."

"What of this family that she's staying with?"

"I believe she's living with a Mister James Norrington and his wife and family, sir."

This seemed to catch the man's attention, for he sat up, shoulders and face still hidden in the shadows.

"Norrington, you say?" The man said as he stood, the darkness consuming his whole body.

"Aye, Lord Beckett."

Lord Beckett exited his place in the shadows, revealing his now rugged form. Though his boots still caught a little of the moonlight, they were covered with scuffs and scrapes. His now rust colored pants were slightly tattered, along with his white long-sleeved shirt. He was wigless and his light brown hair had grown out, covering his ears on the sides and covering his collar in the back; the hair infront reaching a little past his eye brows.

He smirked again. "I've a job for you."

* * *

James opened his eyes and yawned. He hadn't caught much sleep last night, thinking of how he could possibly solve the problem with Misty's stalker. It was worrying Sarah too, whether the children were safe or not. Upon thinking about Sarah, he reached for her on her side of the bed.

She wasn't there.

He rolled over and found her not laying there beside him like she usually was in the mornings. Rubbing his eyes and yawning again, he threw the covers off his body, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of breeches, and stood. He walked over to the wash basin that was beside the dresser, which was pushed against the wall opposite of their bed, and splashed water on his face.

He then picked up the razor laying next to the wash basin and began shaving the short stubble that had begun to grow, watching his movements and guiding the razor carefully as he looked at his reflection in the small hand mirror.

When he was finished with that he slipped on a clean white long-sleeved shirt and tucked it into a clean pair of black pants. He put on his brown leather belt and boots, tied back his hair with a navy blue ribbon, and exited his room.

Upon entering the kitchen/living room, he found Sarah with a brown canvas bag on the table infront of her. She stood, preparing little finger sandwiches, poring water into three different bottles, shining apples and that sort. James furrowed his brows and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he planted a kiss on her neck. Sarah smiled and looked up at him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I was about to come wake you." She whispered.

He smiled and looked at the bag and food infront of her. "Going somewhere?" He asked in an equally quiet voice.

She looked down at the food and then back to him. "No, I was planning a picnic. I think the family could use the day off, to relieve a little of the tension." She said softly, gesturing to the living room.

When he looked up he saw Misty sitting on the couch infront of the fire, cradling Carol in her arms. Samuel sat on the floor with a few small wooden ship models, playing with them. The one thing that James noticed, though, was that all the children seemed to have a ...glum expression on their faces.

James exhaled through his nose and looked down at Sarah.

"Good idea." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Go to them."

He nodded and took his arms from her waist as he walked away. Misty looked up upon hearing James's approaching footsteps. He smiled at her and took a seat beside her.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly.

She smiled. "Like I got trampled by a herd of wild horses. At least I can move around a little better today." She smiled and held his gaze for a few minutes, then looked back down at Carol.

James then looked down at Samuel, who had become board with his model ships the moment James had entered the room. Samuel took this look as a cue to come sit on the couch with his father and did so, dropping his toys and slowly climbing into James's lap. James loosely wrapped his arms around Samuel's waist and smiled down at him as he snuggled up against him.

"And how are you feeling Samuel?"

Samuel looked up at him from where he had his head resting on his father's chest.

"Better. I still have a cough though."

James began stroking Samuel's hair. "It'll be gone in no time. You'll get much better."

"I certainly hope so." He mumbled into James' chest as he closed his eyes, almost beginning to fall asleep.

"Samuel?" Sarah called from the kitchen.

Samuel raised his head and looked at his mother. "Yes Mum?"

"Would you come here, and help me with some of this food, please?"

"Yes Mum." Samuel said as he scrambled out of James's lap.

James just smiled as he watched the young ball of energy race off to the kitchen, then looked back to Carol, who was already staring at him.

"And how are you this morning?" He smiled down at her.

She smiled as she continued to stare at him. James looked to Misty and held out his arms. "Let me see her." He said with a smile.

Misty carefully laid the baby in his arms. Once she was sure Carol was safe she settled back against the couch, crossing her legs as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, folding her hands on top of her knee.

James kissed Carol on the forehead, which caused her giggle and grasp the index finger of his left hand, which was resting on her blanket covered belly. He smiled down at his baby girl and stroked her hair, losing himself in her sweet little face. He was drawn out of this sweet little moment, however, when Sarah's cheery voice rang out through the small room.

"So who's ready for a picnic?"

Before anyone could answer, Samuel had grabbed the canvas bag full of picnic refreshments and rushed out the door to the stables. James looked up at Sarah, who was chuckling, and answered chuckling as well,

"That settles it then."

* * *

"How is this location, Sarah?" James asked as he gripped the reins in his hand while looking up at his wife who sat on Clover, cradling Carol in her left arm and gripping Clover's mane with her free hand.

She looked around. They stood half hidden on a pathway surrounded by forest. In the clearing ahead of them, a beach stretched for miles, the ocean waves lapping up on the shore. It was a rather nice day, also. The weather had warmed up a little and the sun shining. Rather ideal weather for a picnic, really. She looked down at her husband.

"I think it will do nicely, just pick a spot."

He smiled. "Right."

Looking around, he soon found a place he thought nice and led the horse off the path and onto the beach. Following behind them, Misty rode Lady, Samuel riding with her. He excitedly gripped the canvas bag as she nudged the horse on, and impatiently waited as Misty dismounted and helped him down once they had stopped.

James had waited for Misty also, handing her Carol so that he could help Sarah dismount, and unfolded the blanket that had been rolled under his arm. They had stopped about ten feet from where the waves were stretching up on the sand, under the shade of a few out stretched palm trees.

Here, he spread the dark blue blanket out on the sand. Immediately, Samuel was sitting on the blanket with the bag infront of him. James chuckled and smiled down at Samuel.

"Hungry, are we?"

Samuel looked up innocently at his father. "Well, I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

James couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his tricorn and helped Sarah ease herself down on the blanket. Only until everyone was seated and comfortable did James sit down himself and begin to pass out food. Before serving himself, of course.

* * *

James and Sarah were the only ones sitting on the blanket now. Samuel was off by the waters edge, giggling as the waves nipped at his bare ankles. Misty was in the water up to her knees, having removed her boots and allowing her breeches to get a little wet. Carol was a few feet away from the blanket, playing in the sand.

James sat up with his legs bent, his arms around his legs and his hands linked infront of them. He watched the children with sharp eyes, ready to leap to his feet at any moment. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to face Sarah, who was smiling at him.

"You're awfully tense." She said as she scooted behind him and began rubbing his shoulders.

He smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Just thinking."

"You're always thinking." She teased. "When are you ever going to relax? This is why I planned this outing, to try and ease everyone's minds for a little while. Look, even Misty seems to be enjoying herself."

James looked out to where Misty was standing in the ocean, smiling as she breathed in deeply and tilted her head up, her eyes closed, taking in the warmth of the sun.

He looked down at the blanket spread out beneath him as he again leaned into Sarah's rubbing his shoulders.

"She has every right to try and enjoy herself right now."

Sarah stopped rubbing his shoulders and leaned over so he could look her in the eyes and replied softly, "So do you! Anyone can see you work hard enough during the week, doing a job in which your work hours are constantly shifting. Then you come home to an excited little boy that can hardly contain himself, he's so happy to see you.You're taking care of an abused teenager, a baby and me. I think you deserve every bit of relaxation time you can manage to grab."

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Try to relax, please?"

He looked at her and smiled, replying in a sarcastic tone, "Well if you insist. What would you like for me to do?"

"Just lay down." She said as she scoot back.

He lay down, and she gently lifted his head so that it was resting in her lap. He smiled and folded his hands across his stomach. She rested her left arm across his chest, stroking his collar bone with her thumb, and stroked his hair with her other hand as she gazed out at the children.

After a few minutes a worrisome look spread across Sarah's features, and she looked down at James, who had his eyes closed.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"What...do you have in mind as to the bringing that vile man to justice?"

He opened his eyes and spoke softly, knowing she wouldn't like his answer. "I'll have to go after him."

"What?!" She stood abruptly, allowing his head to thump against the ground.

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "I have to. It's the only way. I have to find him in order to bring him justice."

"And how do you plan on bringing him to justice?"

"A trial and a hanging."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

He looked down at the ground. "Tomorrow."

"James! You can't do this! Not so soon!"

"Sarah..." He tried resting his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, I..." He stopped when she shoved his hand away.

Letting out a long sigh he hung his head, staring at the ground.

* * *

**Oh no! I hate it when they argue! Sorry for not updating in a while, things got busy with school and realatives I haven't seen in a while coming over for Christmas. Please review! I apprectiate it when you do! Merry Christmas!**


	9. Long Day

Hello! Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and london vixen for your reviews! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

The journey back to the Norrington Place was quiet. The air was hanging with tenseness, and no one spoke a word. James walked, leading the horse while Sarah rode, once again gripping the mare's mane with one hand while cradling Carol with her free arm. 

Behind them Misty and Samuel rode together, not talking to each other or the couple infront of them as if they could sense the tension between the married couple.

The arrival at their house was no different. They all dismounted, Sarah taking her children in the small house while James and Misty put the horses away. When that was done they parted without a word. Misty went to her room, Samuel was already in his, and James found Sarah in their room; her back turned to him as she stared out the window and nursed Carol.

Sighing, James walked up behind Sarah and began rubbing her shoulders. For a while they just stood, not speaking as they stared out the window and listened as Carol nursed. Tired of the tense silence, James sighed and spoke softly to her,

"I wasn't trying to make you angry. I was just telling you what I have to do." He continued to rub her shoulders.

She didn't move, continuing to stare out the window as she spoke, "Why so soon?" Her voice still carried a little anger.

"Because Misty isn't going to relax until she knows he won't come after her anymore. If she continues to worry herself like this it's going to start hurting her health." He paused, before saying softly, "And what of our children? I might possibly be on that man's revenge list because I stopped him from further hurting Misty." He paused before whispering, "He might come after one of them, or you, to get back at me."

They both looked down at the still breast-feeding Carol, completely oblivious that they were arguing over a matter of safety for her, her brother and her cousin.

Sarah sighed before replying shakily, "I'm not going to stop you. That would be completely selfish of me to not allow you to protect our children. I'm just...I don't want to lose you." Her shoulders began to shake as the tears streamed down her face.

James wrapped his arms around her waist, just below her arms that were cradling their daughter. He felt her hesitate before she walked away, sighing as she did so. She walked to their bed and sat on the edge of it, stroking Carol's hair as she finished feeding and was now starting to fall asleep. Shifting Carol, she righted her nightgown so that her front was covered, then stood.

She looked to James. "I'm going to take her to her room. She's already starting to fall asleep."

James silently walked across the room to her and leaned down, gently kissing Carol on the forehead. He smiled at his daughter as he stroked her hair, then took a step back. Taking this as her cue, Sarah exited their room. As she did, James crossed the room to the wardrobe, undressed, and slipped into the light brown breeches that he usually slept in. Not caring to put on a shirt, he crossed the room to the bed and sat down on the left side, the side facing the window and away from the bedroom door.

He slumped over and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. This had been a long day. He allowed a long sigh to escape his lips. First he had overslept, so that took away the hours in which he usually worked around the house. Deciding that his wife was right and he and his family deserved a day of relaxation, he decided to not do any work at all. This automatically made his list longer for tomorrow.

Then, by the time they had gotten the children and the horses prepared, it was already nearly an hour past noon, and it took longer than they thought to actually get to the beach. Carrying precious cargo, of course. James smiled at the thought of Sarah holding their daughter as she sat upon the horse while he led the gentle mare. Then there was the fight. Well, not a fight, but an unpleasant argument to say in the least.

How long had they argued? Half an hour? At least. Though they did keep it in quietly hissed whispers as to not ruin the afternoon for the children. He sighed again. They usually didn't stay angry at each other for long. Hopefully this time would be no different. Hours had passed since they'd had a real conversation, if you didn't include what they said to each other just a few moments ago. Night had fallen now. So if he thought about it, they really hadn't spoken since they were at the beach.

Approaching footsteps broke James from his thoughts and he stood up and turned to his wife, who was closing the door behind her. She met his gaze, and they both just stood, rooted to their spots. For a while they didn't even speak to each other, just stared, until one of them finally got tired of it and spoke up.

"We need to talk." Sarah said quietly.

James nodded. "I know this."

Slowly, they made their way to the center of the room, where they just stood and looked at each other. Tired of trying to hold his gaze, Sarah looked down at his chest instead. Smooth...well built...she rested her hands on his chest and leaned into him, pressing her face to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and rested his chin on top of her head.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" She murmured against his shoulder.

"At dawn."

"There's no other way around this? You can't gather a group to go with you after him?"

"This our problem. A family problem. No need to get anyone else involved."

She let out an irritated sigh and pushed him away. "Our problem?! James, if you need help you should ask for it! Not go off by yourself! I know you're a trained military man, but that doesn't change the fact that you should ask for help!" She hissed.

His eyes darkened. "I know what I'm doing!" He hissed back.

"Do you now? Is that what you said when you steered your ship into a hurricane?"

He averted his gaze from her to the floor, pain once again filling his eyes. Sarah automatically regretted what she said.

"James...James I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He cut her off. "Yes you did." He walked to the window, shoulders slumped.

"No, no I didn't." She said softly, following him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "James...it was an accident..."

"That my men paid for with their lives!" He said suddenly spinning to face her. "I let my anger get in the way of my duty, and my men paid for it." His voice was filled with regret.

"James..." She gently cupped his face in her soft hands. "James, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought it up. I was acting on emotion, just like you did. Sometimes we make stupid mistakes when we act our emotions, you know that. You acted on anger just like I did."

"But don't you see? This is something I have to do. If Misty dies from worry it'll be my fault. I have to do this." He whispered.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to be careful. Please, please be careful." She allowed her hands to slide back down to his chest and she leaned against him once again.

He wrapped his arms around her pulled her closer to him. "I will. I will, I promise." He whispered.

She looked up at him again, gently pecking him on the lips. "Come now, let's go to bed. You need rest so you'll have strength tomorrow."

He nodded and they walked to the bed together. They crawled into bed and lay still, studying the moonlight that spread through the windows. They couldn't really sleep, their minds were too busy. James reached for her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He felt her withdraw her hand and he looked to her. She rested herself on top of him and kissed him.

"You'll come back in one piece?" She smiled.

So she was flirting now? He smiled.

"Of course." He rolled over so they were facing each other on their sides, and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled again.

She chuckled. "What?"

He pushed one of the straps of her nightgown down on her arm, exposing her shoulder. Without hesitation, he began trailing kisses all along her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. He then directed his kisses to her neck and finally her lips. After a few moments, they broke apart for air.

"Goodnight." He smiled before he pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight." She whispered back, making herself comfortable in his embrace.

* * *

Little did they suspect the danger lurking outside their home. Tom crept through the front door, not making a sound as he made his entrance. His eyes darted around the small room, and he froze when he heard a low growl. He looked down infront of him and found James's dog, his lip curled and his white fangs flashing in the moonlight. 

Tom scowled and pulled his pistol out, knocking the dog on the head. The dog fell to the floor, not knowing completely what went wrong. He smirked and tip-toed through the house, making his way to Samuel's room. Upon entering the door squeaked, causing Samuel to sit upright. Tom drew his pistol again and aimed at Samuel.

"If you want to live, you'll do as you're told."

* * *

**Well! Just when we thought that man couldn't get any worse! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Price on Your Head

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington and Batman'ssidekick for reviewing! Also, thankyou Dutchess Norrington for the suggestion! I know it didn't happen in the form you thought, but you'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter. Thanks! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Samuel looked down the barrel of Tom's gun. "Father!" He squeaked, barely above a whisper. 

"Don't." Tom scolded in a low voice. "Don't even try it. I'll pull the trigger right now if you do."

Samuel bit his lower lip as his eyes became glassy.

"Now, get out of bed and get yourself dressed, quickly!"

Samuel did as he was told. He crawled out of bed and dressed himself in black pants, a white shirt with long sleeves, leather boots, and brushed his hair so that it was neat. Leaving his shirt untucked he grabbed his navy blue coat and black tricorn. When he was done he looked up at Tom.

"Good. Now, lead me out to the front door. Don't say a word, don't scream, don't try to get help by making any noise. Just walk."

Samuel nodded and led him to the front door, not speaking, not making any noise what-so-ever. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and stepped outside, Tom right behind him, closing the door.

* * *

"JAMES!!!" Sarah's shrill scream filled the house. 

James was instantly woken from his state of slumber, bolting upright and looking around the room. Sarah was nowhere to be found. Throwing the covers off of his body he grabbed his sword by his bedside, dashing out of the room as quickly as he could.

Upon exiting their room, he could hear sobs coming from Samuel's. Raising his sword, he entered the room only to find his wife laying on the floor sobbing, Misty beside her trying to comfort her. Samuel was nowhere in sight. Squatting down beside his wife, he laid his sword down on the floor and gathered her into his arms.

"He's go-...James they..." Was all she could get out.

"Sarah, Sarah calm down, I can't help unless I can understand what you're saying. Shhhh." He tried soothing.

She was clinging to him so tightly that he knew she was going to leave marks on his still exposed, uncovered and un-protected upper half. He realized then that he wasn't wearing a shirt infront of a female other than his wife, but at this point he didn't exactly care. He wanted to find out what was going on.

He did what he could, stroking her knuckles to try and make her loosen her grip, whispered things into her hair and stroked her back. When none of this worked he turned to Misty, who was squatted down on the ground like him a few feet away.

"Where is Samuel?" He asked, fearing the worst.

Misty said nothing but handed him a crumpled, yellowed piece of paper. It read,

_Mr. Norrington,  
If you want to see your son, don't run to the authorities. Meet me in the forest on Red Horse Road. I'll be waiting for you somewhere along the path. Come un-armed and alone, for if you bring weapons, I can't guarantee your son's safety. We'll make a bargain, and maybe I'll let him live. It's up to you Mr. Norrington. Meet me at noon, not a minute later, or you'll have to suffer the consequences. Good day, Mr. Norrington._

_Anonymous_

James looked up at Misty. "What time is it?" His voice sounded almost frantic.

She leapt to her feet and grabbed the pocket watch off of the nightstand. "It's eleven o'clock."

By this time Sarah had stopped crying and was now studying her husband, trying to regain her breath. He looked down at her as well and whispered,

"You know what this means." He stated.

She nodded, knowing he would have to leave his home without anything or any way to protect himself. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her. She was too weak with worry. He lifted her bridal style and carried her to their room. There, he laid her on the bed.

"I must get ready." He told her softly.

She only nodded. With a final stroke to her hand, he turned and crossed the room to their wardrobe. He stripped himself of his night cloths and dressed himself in his more worn out clothing. Black pants, tattered old white long-sleeved shirt tucked in, old worn brown leather belt. He quickly tucked his pants into his brown leather boots and tied his hair back.

He didn't bother with shaving, just leaving his over-night stump alone and crossed the room to his wife.

"I promise I'll bring him back safely." He whispered, taking her hands in his as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know you will." She whispered weakly. "Promise me that you'll come back safely." She lightly squeezed his hands.

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed her lips. He allowed their lips to linger before he pulled away. "I must go." He said as he stood.

She nodded. With that, James exited their room and house without another word, or a weapon. Taking larger strides than usual, he was in the barn in a matter of moments. He found his light bay, Sea Salt, already saddled. Furrowing his brows he looked around Sea Salt to see Misty saddling Lady. Taking quick, long strides he walked up beside Misty.

"What are you doing?" He asked, drawing her attention from the mare to him.

"I'm going with you. Tom is my problem, I want to end this."

He sighed. "I want to end this as much as you do, but I'm not letting you come with me."

"But this is my fight just as much yours!" She tried objecting.

"I know, I know it is. But you've got to stay with Sarah, I fear for her health."

"But..."

"No!" He said firmly. "I don't have time to argue. Stay with Sarah." With these words he led Sea Salt out of the barn and mounted. Taking a second look at his home, he nudged the horse into a gallop.

* * *

He was here. He had been running his horse on the Red Horse path in the woods for some time now, and still hadn't seen any sign of any one. He wasn't late, for it was just now noon. A shadow caught his attention and he abruptly stopped his horse. From the left side of the path, a man riding a black horse rode out onto the path. 

It was the same man James had seen beating Misty. He still wore the green shirt, the black pants tucked into his brown boots, and black hooded cloak. The hood was pulled up on his head, the shadows hiding the upper half of his face so that James wasn't allowed a good look at him.

"James Norrington?" Came the scruff voice of the man.

James nodded, his eyes dark. "I've come just as you requested. I have no weapons and I'm alone, now where is he?" He demanded, his voice low.

The man smirked. "I don't think you should be making such demands of me." He said as he studied James from under the shadow of his hood. "Dismount."

James dropped the reins and dismounted, his heavy boots sending a loud thud through the quiet forest. The stranger also dismounted, walking over to James in slow, intimidating steps.

"Face the side of your horse and put your hands on the saddle."

He did so.

The stranger walked behind James and began patting him down, feeling for anything hard or out of place. Finding no weapons, the stranger smirked and stepped back.

"You're a smart man." He drew a pistol. "Now if you'll just mount your horse and put your hands behind your back."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, James did as he was told. Shortly after he felt his hands being tied behind his back. The stranger then took the reins of James's horse in his hand and mounted his own horse, leading them down the path.

* * *

Lord Beckett sat and studied the young Norrington sitting in the chair infront of him. The boy was quiet, his eyes filled with fear as he quietly allowed tears to stream down his face. 

"Now," Lord Beckett said, drawing Samuel's attention. "No need to fret. Tea?" He offered.

A plain white tea kettle sat on the table, along with two tea cups and a plate of finger foods.

"Father said for me to never except food from strangers." He choked out.

"You're father's a smart man. Too bad one moment of guilt and weakness caused him to act stupidly aboard the Dauntless. Surely you've heard that tale?"

Samuel shook his head. His parents had never told him what had happened aboard the Dauntless. How they had been reunited, and how he had allowed Elizabeth and her crew to escape and why his mother had that horrible scar on her right side.

"I never was told that tale." He said softly.

"Well, if you ever get out of this, you should ask him about it."

New fear sprung up into Samuel's chest at the words, 'if you ever get out of this'. His eyes were becoming glassier with new tears and he looked down at the floor. All he wanted right now was to be home, with his mum and dad, sister and Misty. He didn't even know who this man was! So why was he tormenting him so?

New hope sprung up to his chest when he heard the door open. He quickly turned and his eyes brightened at the sight of his father walking in. James's eyes brightened as well at the sight of his son, and he dropped to his knees when his son ran to him.

"Father!" He choked through his tears. Samuel threw his arms around James's neck and held to him as tightly as he could.

James's hands being tied, he couldn't hug him back so he buried his face into his son's shoulder. "You're alright, you're going to be alright." He whispered so that only Samuel could hear.

Lord Beckett stood and watched the scene play out before him, and nodded to Tom.

"Un-tie him."

Tom knelt down on the floor and sliced through the ropes on James's hands, cutting him in the process. No doubt he did it on purpose. James didn't worry about the fresh pain in his wrists, only threw his arms around his son as if to protect him from the world. He looked up to find Lord Beckett not standing very far away. His eyes widened and then darkened.

"Cutler Beckett. I should have known this to be you're planning."

Beckett said nothing but nodded to Tom, who carelessly ripped Samuel out of his father's arms.

"Wait!" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Do you want him to live?"

James froze. He nodded.

"Sit. I've a ...proposition to make." He said slowly, using his words carefully.

James walked to the table and sat in the chair across from Lord Beckett.

"Tea?" Beckett offered, as if they were at a social meeting.

James shook his head. Beckett fixed himself a cup.

"What of this proposition?" James asked, defeated.

"As you well remember, you set free some precious cargo of mine? One Captain Elizabeth Turner?"

James furrowed his brows. "Turner? So she did marry him." He said more to himself than to Beckett.

"She did, in fact. On to the subject. As you can imagine you caused me quite a bit of trouble. If the Brethren Court hadn't had their precious Pirate King, pirates would no longer exist. I would have exterminated them all, and I would have complete control over the seven seas."

James smirked. "So you're taking a sweet little revenge out on my family?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"So what of this proposition?" His patients was growing thin.

"Turn yourself in to the King of England." He said simply.

James furrowed his brows. "What?"

"As you know, you're a wanted man Norrington. You've once again assisted in freeing pirates that awaited their punishment. If I was told correctly, your wife murdered one of my Commodores on the island they were able to drop anchor at to tend to the wounded. You and your wife have a nice price on your heads." He stopped with a smirk.

James sat to take all of this in. "And if I refuse?"

"I give the order to my assistant to kill your son, now."

Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, he looked back up at Beckett.

"That won't be necessary."

* * *

**Uh oh! Beckett's back to his tricks again. Will Samuel live? Will James turn himself in? Wait and see! Please review! I appreciate it! Thanks!**


	11. Proof

Hello! Thankyou for your reviews Dutchess Norrington and Batman'ssidekick! Also, thankyou Dutchess Norrington for your suggestion! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

James hung his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll go to the king."

Beckett smirked. "Very good. Now, get up."

James did as he was told. "May I speak to my son?"

Beckett seemed to think about it for a few moments. "Go on. Make it fast."

James took a few steps towards his son and looked at the man that was so harshly holding his son back by the collar of his shirt. The man sighed and let go of Samuel, who raced to his father that was already on his knees. Samuel felt his entire body being enveloped in his father's arms and couldn't help but feel a little safer.

"What are we going to do Father?" He whispered.

James hesitated, knowing his son didn't know what was about to happen to his father. He closed his eyes tightly, hugging him to him while stroking his hair.

"Father? When can we go?" He whispered once more.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

Samuel furrowed his brows and looked at his father. Though he was too young to understand certain things, he could still sense that something was horribly wrong. He could tell by the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

James was silent before he cupped the side of Samuel's face in his large palm.

"You're a man now. You'll be taking care of our family and home. Look after your mum and sister and Misty. Do you promise to take care of them?"

Samuel stared at his father. "Yes."

He smiled and kissed him on the forehead, then whispered, "You're going to be a fine man Samuel. I love you." His eyes were beginning to look glassy.

"Father..."

"That's quite enough. Norrington, on your feet." Beckett's voice cut through the air like an arrow.

James looked up at Beckett then back down to his son. He ruffled his hair and got to his feet.

"When do you want me to leave?" He asked warily.

"Now. Just as soon as we take care of your son." Beckett looked to Tom. "Tie him to the chair"

"Wait! That won't be necessary! Just let him go!" James started to walk toward Samuel, to try to grab him and protect him.

"Do you want him to live, Mr. Norrington?" Beckett warned.

James froze and watched helplessly as the stranger grabbed Samuel and slung him onto a chair, tying his hands and feet to it.

"Now Mr. Norrington," Beckett said, again drawing James's attention to him. "You will ride to London without a fuss. The first word I receive that you've tried to escape or get help, I'll kill him. Understand?"

James just shook his head, staring at Samuel, who was staring at him. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to his son.

"Mr. Norrington." The stranger said as he roughly grabbed James by the shoulder and pushed him out of the small house. "Mount your horse and place your hands behind your back."

"That won't be necessary. I'll ride without causing a problem. We'll be able to get to London faster if my hands are free and we can run the horses at a quicker pace." He hung his head.

The stranger smirked. "Very well then. But the first sign of you trying to cause trouble..."

"I know. Trust me I won't cause any." Without another word, he gathered up the reins and mounted his horse.

The stranger did the same, and they rode off at a gallop.

* * *

The ride to London was long and tiring. By the time they made it there it was well past nightfall. The two riders stopped at an inn and rented a room.

Not that it mattered. The two were restless. James just laid on his back on his small cot and Tom stayed in the corner, his eyes trained on James, his hand tightly gripping his pistol.

* * *

Though it was a restless night, it did fly by. The morning came quicker than James wanted, and already it was time for them to make their way to the king.

James and Tom were escorted by two red coats to a large court room. It was filled with people, and at the front of it all, the King of England sat in a luxurious chair staring at them. The two bowed to him, and he nodded. The king looked at the irons on James's wrists and began his questioning.

"Mr. James Norrington, is it?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Mr. Norrington, you are aware that you've been brought here with the charges of setting free pirates who awaited their punishment, murder and treason?"

James could only hang his head in shame. "Yes sir."

"Is that all that you have to say for yourself?" The King of England was losing his patients. "You were once one of the finest officers of my navy, and yet you've been charged with this? What happened to you?" He snapped.

James winced and kept his gaze averted to the floor. A memory flashed in his mind and he lifted his head, looking directly at the king.

"A man once told me, that 'perhaps on the rare occasion of pursuing the right coarse demands an act of piracy, piracy in itself can be the right coarse.'" He watched the king's face for a reaction.

The king just stared at him, studying him.

"Your majesty, I did the things I did to protect my family. This may seem outrageous, but I released the pirates because what they were going to fight for was a noble cause. Lord Beckett of the East India Trading Company gained control of the sea through blackmail. He was killing innocent citizens of Port Royal or anyone he thought associated with pirates. The pirate prisoners I released wanted to defeat the East India Trading Company to end Lord Beckett's injustices. I on the other hand, pursued piracy to protect my family. It was the only way I could protect them."

The king studied him for a while, and found his eyes weren't lying. "Though your actions were for noble causes, I'm afraid you've still broken the law. Therefor, you must face the noose."

James thought for a moment. "What if I brought you Cutler Beckett?"

Murmurs broke out through the court room, and the king laughed. "Mr. Norrington, are you not aware that Cutler Beckett was killed when his ship was attacked by pirates?"

"I'm aware that his ship was attacked sir, but he didn't die. He's alive and blackmailing my family as we speak" He looked over at Tom.

Tom shook his head. He wasn't expecting this. He leapt to his feet to alert Lord Beckett of what was taking place, but stopped abruptly when the court room doors flew open. At that instant everyone stopped talking and stared at who stood there. James's eyes widened when he also turned.

"Misty?!" He whispered.

"Who are you that you dare to enter my court room in such a manner?" The king questioned, rising to his feet.

"My apologies your majesty." She said as she bowed. "My name is Misty Norrington. I'm cousin to the man named James Norrington, standing there infront of you."

Again the murmurs broke out through the court room. The king sat back down. "Why do you dare enter in such a fashion?" He demanded.

"Because of him sir!" She pointed her finger at Tom, who was already on his feet. "This man has been ordered by Cutler Beckett to watch each and every move he makes. Their blackmailing him, sir. He's been told if he tries to get help his son will be killed."

The king looked to Tom. "Is that so?"

Tom stood still. Misty pointed her finger at James and looked to the king. "If anything, please give this man another chance! He's done nothing but serve nearly his entire life in your navy, carrying out your orders. Let him prove himself, please!" She begged. "We can lead you to Cutler Beckett. Surely he has a higher price on his head than James Norrington does!"

The king sat and pondered for a bit.

"You have a point."

Misty continued her thoughts. "Please sir, if we bring you Cutler Beckett, would you we be able to trade him for Letters of Marque?"

The king thought. "If you can bring me Cutler Beckett, I can grant Mr. Norrington and his family a full pardon and more."

Misty bowed, smiling. "Thankyou! Thankyou sir!"

"But," He interrupted, "If you fail, both you and Mr. Norrington will hang from the gallows."

"Yes sir, I understand. Would you allow us a small handful of your fine redcoats to take with us? I'm afraid Cutler Beckett may not be so easy to negotiate with now that he may be defeated."

He nodded. "You may. Oh by the way, guards! Seize that man!" He said, pointing to Tom.

* * *

Beckett stood in the small room, staring out the window. His thoughts were interrupted by the snuffling and whimpering of Samuel. He turned and faced the boy that was still tied to the chair.

"Did you not listen to your father?" He questioned, annoyed.

"Every word." He choked.

"Then why aren't you behaving like a man?" He said as he walked over to Samuel. "Stop crying like a helpless infant." He growled.

"When do I get to see my father?"

Beckett smirked. "My dear boy..."

At that moment, the door was kicked in and many redcoats rushed into the room, seizing Beckett by the shoulders.  
The leader, who was a Commodore, walked to Beckett.

"Cutler Beckett, you are under arrest for charges too numerous than I care to mention at the moment. You will have a trial tomorrow and will be sentenced to the noose. Do not cause us any trouble, for I am tired and will not deal with nonsense." He looked to the soldiers that were holding him. "You know what to do."

At that moment the soldiers clasped shackled on his wrists and brutally took him away. Once all of the soldiers filed out of the room, the Commodore turned to Samuel, offering his friendliest smile.

"Samuel Norrington?" He asked as he untied him from the chair.

"Yes sir. Who are you?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"I'm Commodore Sorrel. I have special orders from your father to return you to your rightful home." He said as he lifted him from the chair and rested him on his hip like he was his own child.

The Commodore was tall and lanky, with friendly brown eyes. His hair was hidden under a white powdered wig, and his face was hansom and smooth.

"Where is my father?"

"Home, with your mother and sister. I'm to take you there as soon as possible." He said as he walked out of the building, where he met Misty outside the door.

"Misty!" Samuel said happily as he was handed to her. He hugged her neck tightly and she hugged him against her,  
stroking his hair.

Misty looked up at Commodore Sorrel. "Thankyou sir. You really don't know how thrilled Mrs. Norrington will be."

He flashed her a quick smile. "No need to keep her waiting. By order of the king I'm to escort you home, then escort your family to London for Beckett's hanging." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded and accepted his offer, resting her arm on his own as he escorted her to a waiting carriage, soldiers infront and behind it. He helped her and Samuel in, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The reunion of the Norrington family was short, for they were quickly put in a carriage and sent to London. It was very late in the day, and sun was to set soon. They were offered a luxurious room to stay in for the night before the hanging, and they all gladly took it and got some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Misty was the first to wake. This felt wrong. She needed to speak to Tom, she needed answers to questions that she'd pondered for months. Getting up as quietly as she could, she slipped her boots on and brushed her hair, tying it back when she was finished. She had slept in her cloths from the previous day, so she was ready to go.

She quietly grabbed a lantern and lit it, and tip-toed out of the room. Once the door was closed she took big strides down the carpet padded hallway, and quickly jogged down the marble staircase. Once outside she took off at a mad dash for the prison hold just outside the gallows. Slowing to a walk she nodded to the guard that stood outside of Tom's cell.

"May I speak with him?"

The guard nodded and walked away. Tom walked to the bars and leaned on them. Misty kept her distance.

"Now that I can talk to you without worrying of being beaten, how did I cost you everything? She asked bitterly.

Tom shook his head. "The woman that was beaten in the streets, that was my sister-in-law. My brother's wife, my fiance's sister. When I was released my fiancИ didn't want to have anything to do with me. She left me. I lost my two jobs, and my friends. All of this comes down to when you reported me..."

"I did not report you!" She snarled. "I reported that a woman had been beaten in the street and needed help. The officer thought you were the one that did it. I went to the authorities and tried to straighten the whole mess out but they didn't listen to me! So you bring it all on me, when I tried so hard to fight for you. It was their word against mine, and there were no witnesses to back up my word. You've been beating me, and hunting me for something I couldn't help."

"But you..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, for she punched him as hard as she could through the bars of his cell. His head jerked back with the impact, and he clutched his bleeding nose. Without another word, Misty turned and made her way back to her family.

* * *

A few hours later, the time for the hanging arrived. James, Sarah, Misty, Samuel and Carol were all off to the side,  
watching as Tom stood on the hangman's platform, his crimes being read aloud. Finally, the noose was fitted around his neck.

James covered Samuel's eyes and Sarah held Carol to her shoulder, away from the sight. The lever was pulled, and the sound of the trap door being opened was heard.

Next it was Cutler Beckett's turn. He stood on the hangman's platform, his crimes being read. James and Sarah once again shielded their children's eyes. The noose was fitted around Beckett's neck and the lever was pulled.Cutler Beckett was no longer a problem.

* * *

"Now Mr. Norrington, for your reward." The king said as he smiled at the tired man and his family infront of him.

"Yes sir." He said as he bowed.

"You and your wife will now receive a full pardon for your acts to protect your family. You will no longer be on the wanted list, and the price has been removed from your heads. Is there anything else you request?"

James looked at his wife.

"Well your majesty, I was hoping that we could return to Port Royal, with a sturdy house and jobs waiting for us."

"I'll make the arrangements for a ship to Port Royal and a nice home for you and your family."

James briefly faced his wife and smiled, then turned back to the king.

"As for a good job, what would you like?"

James turned to his wife again. She nodded, knowing what he wanted. He turned back to the king.

"To be an officer in your navy sir. Stationed in Port Royal, training soldiers."

"Oh come now!" He smiled. "I can give you high ranking, not have you training soldiers!"

"Well sir, I'm afraid I can't leave on assignments anymore sir, I need to be with my family."

"If it's what you wish. I'll station you in Port Royal, give you back your title of Admiral and have you planing courses and missions for the bit of navy sailors I have stationed there. You'll be stationed at the fort, protecting the town."

James nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now, off with you! Pack your things!"

* * *

**Whew! I think this was the hardest chapter to write! Anyway, please tell me what you think about James getting his job back, and the family moving back to Port Royal. Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Arrival and the Party Part 1

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and london vixen for your reviews! I appreciate them! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

With the help of a small handful of the king's men, the Norringtons had all of their things packed and ready to go within the next day. They weren't taking much; their clothing, some objects worth keeping for their value or for memories sake. Their things were loaded onto a ship, their horses several rooms below deck. The Norringtons were ready to set sail for Port Royal.

* * *

Misty stood at the starboard side, leaning on the railing of the ship a few hours after they had set sail. She felt free, her worries of being tracked and beaten gone. She looked different as well; her eyes were bright and sparkled with new hope, and she flashed her smile more often.

She stared out at the ocean, her eyes reflecting the waves as they flicked about. She tilted her chin up and took in the warmth the sun, smiling. Approaching footsteps broke her out of her thoughts and she turned. Upon turning, she found James standing to her left. She smiled at him.

"Admiral."

He smiled as he looked down at his Admiral's uniform, the gold and blue colors reflecting in his eyes. His black leather boots shined and polished, hilt of his sword and metal of his pistol gleaming, his uniform straight he looked like the ideal navy man. He pushed his tricorn a little further up on his brow and smiled.

"Misty." He paused before putting on that Admiral look of his, turning completely serious. "I can't thank you enough for what you did." He said, linking his hands behind his back, his posture impeccably straight. "But, how did you get there so fast and how did you know where the court session was being held?" He said as his brows furrowed.

She smiled. "I followed you to Beckett's hideout, then to London. I told you Tom was my problem and it was just as much my battle as it was yours. I stood outside of the court room and listened. When I thought it was the right time to enter, I did so with all haste."

"For once I'm glad someone went against my orders. If you hadn't, well, things would be much different." He took a moment to study her face. "I owe you."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, he nodded and walked away.

* * *

After many months of sailing, their ship finally docked in Port Royal. Misty's eyes widened at the amount of people who had gathered at the docks, most of them navy men; Lieutenants, some Commodores and others just marines. Some of the citizens had even gathered.

Sarah walked up to Misty's right and chuckled at her wide-eyed expression. "Not used to seeing this many people?"

She turned furrowed her brows. "Are they all waiting for us?"

She nodded. "It's been a good many years since our friends or just citizens have seen us. Some even thought us dead. The navy men gathered there served under James and also thought him dead. They've come to greet their superior officer, and the citizens have come greet the man that made Port Royal a civilized place."

Misty just nodded. James walked up to the two, holding Samuel's hand in one hand and cradling Carol in his other arm.

"Are we ready?" He smiled.

Sarah turned and took Carol and Samuel walked to Misty.

"Ready." They said in unison.

They made their way down the gangplank and almost automatically handshakes and pats on the back were thrust in James's direction. They were being plagued with questions and crowded, when a man in a naval uniform made his way through the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He yelled. "Please save your questions and greetings for later! There will be a public party at the fort tomorrow and a private party held afterwards! Until then, please allow the Admiral and his family through!"

Reluctantly, the crowed parted and shrank, and the man that had addressed the crowd turned to face James.

"Admiral Norrington, glad to be serving under you once again." The man smiled.

Automatically James's face lit up. "Lieutenant Groves!" He said as he grasped his hand in a firm handshake. "Good to see you!"

"The same to you, sir."

James turned to his wife. "Sarah, you remember Lieutenant Groves."

She offered her hand. "I remember. So good to see you!"

He kissed the top of her hand. "The same to you Mrs. Norrington." He turned to the baby in her arms, smiling.  
"Who is this?"

"That," James said, "is our daughter Carol. Eleven months old." He turned to Samuel, who was standing behind him, peering around his right leg. He took his hand and pulled him from behind him. "Our son, Samuel."

Groves nodded and smiled at the boy. He then turned his gaze to Misty, who was standing a few feet from James. James turned and lightly gripped her shoulder, gently pushing her towards Groves.

"And this, is Misty Norrington, my cousin. She's living with us now."

Misty gave him a shy smile and offered her hand. "Lieutenant." She said quietly.

He took her hand and kissed the top. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Norrington." He said kindly.

She only smiled and nodded.

"Well," Groves started. "Shall we be off? Your new home awaits. I've been asked to escort you there and make sure everything is fit for you."

James nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The carriage came to a stop infront of a large estate. A beautiful white two story mansion with a white rock drive sat just a few miles from the town, overlooking it. The house was surrounded by freshly cut grass, and a white painted iron gate closed off any entrance to the gravel drive. All sorts of exotic flowers lined the bottom of the gate, giving the already beautiful house a charming touch.

Within moments a servant was out on the drive and had opened the gate. The horses pulled the carriage forward, and then came to stop infront of the front porch. Another servant opened the door to the carriage and Groves and James stepped out, offering their hands to help the rest of the family out. First Sarah came out, taking her husband's hand as did so. Samuel didn't take any of the offered help and just jumped out, running happily to the porch to explore the front of his new home.

Misty stuck her head out of the carriage handing Carol to James, and took Groves's hand as she climbed out. She couldn't help but notice, though, that his hand lingered in hers a little longer than necessary. Realizing what he was doing, Groves quickly released her hand. Smiling, she walked on, following James and the others. The family broke apart, exploring their new home, each claiming his or her room.

Groves stayed downstairs, his hands linked behind his back as he watched servants scurry about setting up tables and putting up decorations as they prepared for the party tomorrow. Upon gazing around the room he noticed Misty coming down the stairs, a look of pure awe written across her face. He chuckled and walked up beside her.

"You like it?" He smiled.

She turned quickly, startled.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." He offered her another smile.

"It's quite alright," She smiled back. "I just...I've only dreamed of living in a house this beautiful!" She breathed, looking around.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, looking around when Groves cleared his throat. "Well," He said, drawing her attention, "I must be off to the fort. Would you give the Admiral my apologies?"

"I will. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lieutenant." She offered a smile and her hand.

He took it, kissing the top and also smiled. "The pleasure's all mine. I trust I'll see you at both parties tomorrow?" He was still holding her hand.

She nodded. "I'll be there."

He released her hand. "I look forward to it."

With that, he smiled and exited the house. She watched his retreating form until he entered the carriage. Smiling,  
she turned and continued to explore.

* * *

Having gotten her fair share of walking around the mansion, Misty returned to her room. It was a large room, with ocean blue carpets and sky blue walls. A large bed with white sheets and pillows was pushed in the far right corner, and a large window with white drapes was also on the far wall; one of the first things you saw when you entered the room. A large oak wardrobe was pushed against the wall to the left, and a wooden stand with a wash basin sat beside it. Again, she looked around in awe.

Once again, though, the consequences of walking around for hours was catching up with her, and her body begged for sleep. She walked, slouching with tiredness to her bed where a light blue silk nightgown awaited her. She quickly stripped herself of her clothing, replacing it with the nightgown and crawled into bed, sleep finally overtaking her.

* * *

She was awakened by...some woman she didn't know.

"Wake up miss, you need to get ready for the party." Noticing the odd look Misty was giving her, she smiled. "My name is Laura, I've been assigned to be your maid."

"Maid?" Ah, she remembered. She's wealthy now.

"Yes miss, now you really must get dressed, the others are almost ready and a carriage is being prepared."

With a simple nod, she crawled out of bed, where she was then walked behind a screen by two other maids and stripped of her clothing. A bodice was slipped over her body, and then, something very unfamiliar.

"What is this?" She questioned as something was wrapped around her breasts and waist, and being pulled painfully tight.

"A corset miss, it's considered improper not to wear one under the dress you'll be wearing." One of the maids answered.

"And what sort of dress will I be wearing?" She asked irritably. She hated dresses!

"Why it's lovely miss. Mrs. Norrington picked it out herself just for you." Another maid replied as she finished tying off the corset.

Her question was soon answered when a light blue silk dress was pulled over her head. She had admit it was a pretty dress. Though it was plain, it was still pretty. The collar dipped just below her collarbone, not going very far but still showing a bit skin.

Her eyes widened a bit when she felt someone grasp her ankle, and looked down to find a maid lifting her foot to slide a light blue slipper on. Now knowing what was going on, she willingly lifted her other foot so that the other slipper could be put on. She was led out from behind the changing screen and sat down infront of her dresser, which had a mirror on it. She studied herself in it, and smiled. In her opinion, she couldn't have looked prettier. Laura walked up behind her and started to untie the ribbon that was holding her hair back.

"No, that's alright." Misty said with a wave of her hand. "I'll manage my own hair."

"Yes miss." Laura curtsied and exited the room.

Misty sighed. If she wouldn't be allowed to dress herself, she was at least going to manage her own hair. It wasn't very long, for she trimmed it whenever it was starting to look too long or just became bothersome. Picking up a brush she ran it through her shoulder-length hair, brushing it until the tangles were gone and it gleamed. After she set the brush down she grabbed a navy blue ribbon, drawing her hair back in a low ponytail.

Glancing at her self one more time in mirror, she got up and exited her room. This was it. Time to see what the others thought. James, Sarah and Samuel stood at the foot of the stairs, engaged in small conversation. All talk ceased, though, when Misty was half way down the stair case. James smiled, stepping forward as she made it to the last couple of stairs and took her hand, helping her down the rest of the way.

"Misty, you look...breath taking!" He fussed over her as he took in her appearance. "The young men won't be able to stay away from you tonight!" He teased.

Misty looked down at the floor, a blush spreading across her face as she smiled. Sarah chuckled, playfully swatting his upper arm.

"James, don't embarrass her." She turned her gaze to Misty. "Though you do look beautiful."

Samuel, growing impatient, tugged at the base of James's naval uniform. "Can we go now? Pleeeeaaassse? I'm awfully hungry!"

James looked up at Sarah and Misty. "Are we all ready?"

The two females nodded.

"Right then, let's go."

Samuel was the first out the door. Chuckling, the three followed.

* * *

There was a nice crowd gathered in the fort, all dancing and laughing. Some just standing around and talking. The crowd consisted of mostly of navy men; Marines, Lieutenants, Commodores. Some of the rich civilians and important people such as the Governor were there also; as well as the middle class and such. This was going to be a grand party.

All of the noise and music stopped, though, when the carriage containing the Norringtons pulled up. A marine walked the carriage and opened the door, James stepping out first. He turned and helped his wife out, and the marine offered his hand to help Misty and Samuel.

"Admiral Norrington!" A cheery voice cut through the silence.

A man stepped forth from the crowd. He was tall and slim, with brown eyes and a curly brown wig sat upon his head. He wore a dark green tricorn upon his wig, and his coat, waist coat and breeches were also dark green. To complete his outfit he wore white stockings black buckle shoes and a sword rested on his left hip.

"James, welcome back!" The man greeted. He walked up to James, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Thomas Taylor. You appear well." James greeted with a smile.

"I am well actually! And it's Governor, Governor Taylor now!" He beamed. He turned to Sarah. "And who would this be?"

"Governor Taylor, this is my wife Sarah, our son Samuel and my cousin Misty." He said, pointing his hand in each of their directions.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." He offered. "Now come, come! We mustn't keep our guests waiting!" The Governor said as he took off for the crowd.

When the Governor reached the front of the fort, two lines of red coats divided the people to either side and lined up,  
allowing the Norrington family room to pass. When the Norringtons reached the Governor, he gripped James's shoulder and addressed the crowd of people.

"Citizens of Port Royal! Our Admiral James Norrington has returned!"

A loud round of applause and cheering was heard, and then the music began to play again and the people went back to what they had been doing before. The Governor turned to the small family infront of him.

"Go on! Enjoy yourselves! There's enough wine and food to last the night!" With that, he went off to enjoy the party.

Once again, James felt something tugging at the base of his naval coat. Looking down, he found the source of said tugging was coming from Samuel.

"Food!" He exclaimed excitedly.

James and Sarah exchanged glances and then looked to Misty.

"Are you hungry?" Asked James.

She shook her head.

"Alright then, we'll be where the food is if you need us."

She nodded. With that, they walked off to find the food.

* * *

Misty stood a little to the side, hoping to find a little room and possibly a quieter place to stand. She stared at all the people. Oh so many there were! She wasn't enjoying this, it was too loud and too crowded. She was used to the quiet and not so many people. She looked out in the crowd, meeting the eyes of a teenager such as herself. The girl was standing with a group of other girls, who all also looked wealthy.

Saying something to her friends, the girl led her small group over to Misty. They gathered around her, sizing her up and taking in her appearance. Their cloths were nicer than hers, and their hair was done up in the latest of fashion. The girl that Misty had made eye contact with, a short black haired girl with dark green eyes was the first to talk.

"So, you're related to the Admiral? I would have figured he would provide you with nicer clothing, what with all the money he has."

Misty just cleared her throat, looking out at the crowd. Another girl spoke up, this one a curly headed blond with light brown eyes.

"So where are you from?"

Misty looked up at the girl and responded. "Virginia."

"Oh, so you're from the Colonies, eh?"

She nodded. The first girl looked to the second one that had spoken, glaring at her, then turning to Misty.

"Look, I'll make this short. Stay away from the rich bachelors, and don't try to compete with us in looks. You're not worth the trouble."

Misty just exhaled through her nose and looked out at the crowd once more, just looking for an escape. Not that the girl was making her angry, she just didn't feel like defending herself right now. She went through enough of that with Tom.

"Pardon me miss?" Someone said as they tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned, and to her relief found that Lieutenant Groves was the one that had tapped on her shoulder. He offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Norrington?"

She smiled, complete relief flowing through her body.

"Lieutenant Groves! I'd be delighted." She gladly took his hand as he led her to where all the couples were dancing.

Once there, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "I can't thankyou enough for pulling me out of that." She said as they began to dance.

He laughed. "You looked in distress! I apologize for anything improper they may have said to you, the young unmarried ladies are quite competitive here in Port Royal."

"So I've found out." She smiled before becoming silent, allowing him to lead through the dance.

Becoming concerned about her sudden silence, Groves tried braking the tension.

"Did they say anything offensive?"

She looked back up at him, having been snapped out of her thoughts. "It's nothing to worry about. I think they were just trying to make me lose my temper infront of a good many people. Wouldn't that be lovely? The Admiral's cousin stirring up trouble on her first day as a citizen of Port Royal. I don't listen to people like that." She fell silent again.

"You look beautiful, Miss Norrington." He said softly.

She looked into his eyes, finding nothing but truth behind what he said. She smiled before feeling a blush spread across her face.

"I'm not that pretty, Lieutenant." She tried with a nervous smile.

"Oh but you are Miss. Norrington! Any fool could see that!" He offered another smile.

She blushed again. "You're kind."

He took a deep breath, deciding to try his chances. "Would you like to spend the rest of the party with me? You know, to introduce you to other officers and some of the kinder citizens of Port Royal?"

She smiled. "I would like that."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!! First, I'm sorry for ending this chapter in such a strange place. I felt that it was gettin a bit long. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, what do you think of the Groves/Misty pairing? I think they make a nice couple. Anyway, please review! Thanks! **


	13. The Party Part 2 and a Special Request

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick, Commodore Cuddles and london vixen for your reviews! I appreciate them very much! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Everyone! Everyone!" The Governor yelled. "Since it is growing late in the day, the party will be continued at the Norrington Manner. Invited guests only!"

* * *

By the time the Norringtons had arrived at their home, there were already many carriages in the drive. When James stepped out of the carriage he could hear music, and he smiled as he helped his wife step down out of the carriage.

"Sounds like we're throwing quite the party."

She chuckled. "Yes, it does sound quite lively."

Next Samuel hopped out, then Misty.

"Mum, may I stay up for this party? It sounds fun!" He asked hopefully.

"No Samuel, you need to go to bed. Besides, you had fun at the other party." Sarah answered.

"But Mum..."

"Samuel, mind your Mother." James interrupted sternly.

"Yes sir." He answered defeated. He took his mother's hand and the small group entered the house.

As soon as they set foot in the house, the guests stopped what ever it was that they had been doing and cheered. Once again James was plagued with handshakes and pats on the back. Seeing an opportunity, Sarah stopped one of the maids while the guests were busy with James.

"Take him to his room and make sure he puts his night cloths on before he goes to bed."

"Yes Ma'm." The maid curtseyed as she took Samuel's hand and led him up the stairs.

* * *

Again, Misty found herself trying to stay away from the crowd. There weren't as many people now, since this party was invitation only. She sighed, grabbing a glass of wine and downing it quickly. This was going to be a long night.  
It felt like her corset was squeezing the life out of her! Doing her best, she kept her composure and took deep, steady breaths.

She found she was beginning to grow fond of this corner, for no one had come to bother her yet. It was a perfect corner if you wanted to be off by yourself. It was a dim corner, and a small table with fruit on it sat just feet away. Yep, perfect. Wait, maybe she thought too soon. Here came the same group of girls that had bothered her at the fort. She rolled her eyes and looked in a different direction when they gathered around her.

"So, we meet again." The girl with black hair started.

Misty scowled. "So it would seem." She went to reach for an apple when one of the girls, this one a brunette about the same height as Misty grabbed her wrist, a look of disgust written on her features.

"Oh your fingernails! How did you manage to get them so dirty?"

Misty took a deep breath, holding her temper as she jerked her wrist free of the brunette's grasp. "I'm a horseman, so I ride quite a lot. I also clean out my horse's stall and groom her myself, so you can imagine my hands get quite dirty sometimes."

The curly headed blond spoke up. "Oh, horses." She scowled. "Such filthy creatures. I don't see how anyone can really enjoy to be around them."

Taking another deep breath, Misty fought for control of her temper. Her horse was her best friend! A good companion for a forest trail, the one she poured her feelings to when she was upset. The one that never judged her no matter what. "I find them quite charming. My horse especially. She's very gentle. Their also good companions" Then she added with irritation, "They never judge you for your appearance."

The short black haired girl piped up, "I honestly don't know what you see in them. Their just dumb animals! The only thing their good for is transportation. Use them until they've served their purpose, then do away with them when you can't use them anymore, disgusting creatures." She scowled.

That's it. The temper began to take over Misty's better judgment. "Oh, but I find even their bums are more pleasant company than all of yours!" She hissed in a low voice.

All of the girl's mouths dropped, their eyes widening. The girl with black hair spoke up again. "Well! Some host you are! As charming as a rodent!" She said as she turned away.

"The same for you madam!" Misty hissed back.

"Oh!" With that, the group of girls stormed off.

Misty just sighed and covered her face with her hands. Had she just done that? Her face felt hot. She didn't want to cause trouble! Her second day here and already she had more enemies than friends.

"What was that about?" A male voice said from infront of her.

She snapped her head up, her face automatically flushing at the thought of already being in trouble.

"Is everything alright Miss Norrington?" Groves asked with concern.

She exhaled. Finally, a kind face. "Lieutenant, you startled me." She offered him a weak smile.

"I apologize. Were those girls bothering you again?"

She smirked. "I don't think they'll be bothering me anytime soon."

"What did you tell them to make them go off in such a state?"

"It's nothing to worry about Lieutenant, I was just defending a friend. They didn't like my answer so they left." She was laughing inwardly. She looked back up at him and offered another smile.

He studied her. Her face was flushed and the tips of her ears were red. "Are you sure you're alright? Can I get you something? Some water perhaps?"

"Nay, I'm fine." Fine? Her hands were shaking with both anger and nervousness. "What would you like to do,  
Lieutenant?"

"May I have this dance?" His charming smile had returned, and offered his arm.

"I think a dance would do me some good, thankyou." She rested her hand on his arm and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

James stood to the side, watching his guests. He furrowed his brows. He hadn't seen Misty in a while. A group his lieutenants stood near, also watching the guests. One of them laughed and spoke heartily,

"Would you look at that!" He said to his fellow officers. "Looks like Groves has caught the fancy of that Norrington girl."

James, who had been listening to this conversation, was now scanning the crowd a little more thoroughly this time. Ah ha! There she was on the dance floor, staring intently into Groves's eyes, laughing and talking while they danced. He smirked. He should have known of the all the people in Port Royal, one of his best officers would catch her attention. He stood and watched them for a while with sharp and father-like eyes.

He didn't see Sarah walk up beside him and furrow her brows as to what he was watching so intently. She followed his gaze, finding that she couldn't help but smile. She looked back to James who was still gazing at them. She smirked and playfully swatted his arm. He snapped his head in her direction and furrowed his brows at her playful look.

"What?"

"He's a gentleman James, we can trust him with her."

He stared blankly at her for a moment. "I know that."

She laughed. "Sure. Come along, why don't we share a dance?"

He smiled. "May I have this dance?" He offered her his arm.

She laughed a little heartier this time. "You know my answer." She rested her arm on his and let him lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

How many dances had they shared now? Misty had lost track at ten. They had been dancing together nearly the whole night now. She took a deep breath and exhaled, slightly recoiling against him when those wretched girls came into sight. They were glaring daggers at her from the side of the room. Groves looked down at her with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at him. "Fine, I'm just tired. Would you like to sit and relax for a moment?"

"Yes, I find I'm growing quite tired myself." He offered his arm.

She took it, a smile on her face as he escorted her off to the side where there were chairs and tables.

"Miss Norrington, I find myself quite famished. Would care to grab some food before we sit?"

She nodded.

* * *

"So, I gather you're from the Colonies. Judging by your accent I mean. Which part are you from?" Groves asked as he lifted his tea cup to his lips.

"You are correct, I'm from the American Colonies. Virginia, to be exact." She picked up a small sandwich and took a bite.

He nodded. "What do you think of Port Royal so far? Concerning the town, I mean."

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen much. Nothing other than the fort and our mansion."

"Oh? I'll have to show you around when I get a chance."

"Sounds lovely." She smiled.

He smiled. They sat and continued talking.

* * *

James entered the main room, where the party had been held. He had shed his Admiral's coat, hat, wig and cravat and was on his way upstairs. Halfway to the stairs, though, he heard...talking? Surly there still weren't guests?! He pulled out his pocket watch. It was going on midnight now. He turned toward the source of the chatter, finding Misty and Groves sitting at the same table that they had been sitting at for hours.

He ran a hand through his wigless hair, now cut short to be hidden beneath his wig. He sighed. He hated to do this, but he had work tomorrow, and so did Groves. He walked over to the two. They stopped and looked up at him.

"Hello James." Misty said tiredly. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"No. I just wanted to see if Lieutenant Groves has a way of transportation home. It's nearly midnight."

Groves furrowed his brows and pulled out his own pocket watch. "Oh! I'm sorry Admiral, I didn't realize it was so late."

"Quite alright. Do you have a way home?"

"Yes sir. I have a carriage waiting just outside." He said as he stood and put his hat on.

Misty stood as well. "I'll see him to the door, James."

He nodded. "Goodnight Lieutenant."

"Goodnight sir."

James exited the room and Misty walked with Groves to the door. Little did they know that James was watching them from the next room.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Lieutenant. I have you to thank for it." She flashed him a smile.

"You've made my night enjoyable also." He smiled back. "It's Theodore."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Theodore Groves. You may call me Theodore."

"Well then, Theodore, I'll do so in calling you by your first name only if you address me as Misty. I think it only fair."

"Agreed." He held his hand out.

Smiling, she shook his hand, and he kissed the top of hers. Though, he didn't let go, not yet.

"Misty?" He became serious.

"Yes?" Her smile faltered at his serious tone.

"May...may I call on you? You know, when we have free time?"

She smiled once more. "Yes, I would like that."

He smiled, a little bigger this time. "Then I shall. Goodnight Misty." He kissed her hand again before releasing it.

James smiled from the other room, finally deciding to make his way up the stairs.

"Goodnight Theodore."

With that, he exited the house. Misty watched his retreating form until he entered his carriage. Smiling, she closed the door and made her way to her room.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!! So? Does anyone have any suggestions or requests? Please let me know! Please review! Thankyou! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	14. A Revealed Past and Revealed Feelings

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and Commodore Cuddles for your reviews! I really appreciate them! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Misty sighed. She was sitting in the parlor, looking out the window. The maids had once again stuffed her into a corset. The dark purple silk dress was pretty, though. She smiled. She had been distracted by thoughts of a certain someone to object.

She was so bored! James was at work, Sarah had been invited to an invitation only tea dinner and Samuel and Carol were taking naps. To top it all off, she hadn't seen Theodore in a week, since the night of the party. So now she sat in the parlor. A wooden pennywhistle sat next to her.

Sighing, she picked it up, studying it. She had fond memories of grabbing this pennywhistle and dashing out the door with it when she was in the Colonies. She would run outside with it after she'd been fussed at or hurt by her drunken father, going off to a quiet place and allowing the music to sooth her.

Now she picked it up for simple enjoyment, to occupy herself. Placing her index, middle, and fourth finger on each hand on the six holes, she wet her lips and placed the mouthpiece to them. Blowing gently, she willed the notes to gently flow out. Ah, now she felt relaxed, feeling as though the notes were swirling around her. When she took the pennywhistle from her lips, she was startled to see someone standing in the doorway of the parlor.

"Theodore! I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there." She said as she got to her feet.

He smiled. "It's quite alright, the butler showed me in. I didn't want to stop you, you were playing beautifully! What is the name of that piece?" He asked as he walked to her.

"Oh, it's just something I made up." She furrowed her brows. "Don't you have work today? Not that I'm not happy to see you." She added quickly.

"It's my lunch period. I was hoping to spend it with you, that way I could give you that tour of the town I promised you last week." He said hopefully.

She nodded. "Of course. Where will we be eating?"

He smiled again. "Ah, that will be the start of the tour. A little tea shop that I grab lunch at every day. So, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

A few minutes later found Misty and Theodore at a table outside of a tea shop called 'Port Royal Tea Time'. Theodore pressed his tea cup to his lips, sipping slowly as he watched Misty over the rim. Setting his tea cup down, he folded his cloth napkin and wiped his mouth.

Now he sat back, watching her as she finished of the last few bites of her muffin and the last couple of sips of tea. When she finished she also patted her mouth with her cloth napkin, turning her gaze toward him.

He smiled. "So, you enjoyed it"

She chuckled. "So it would seem."

"Right then, we've a little more time left. If you want, I can show you around a little more before I go back to work."

She stood. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm afraid, this is where the tour ends." Theodore said as they stopped infront of the fort.

"Thankyou for doing that during your lunch period, Theodore. If I didn't get out and do something, I'm sure I would have lost my mind from boredom!"

He chuckled. "No problem."

"Oh, Theodore? Did you hear about the party next week that the governor is throwing in our home?"

"Yes, I received the invitation only yesterday. It is next week, correct?"

"Yes." She paused. "Will you be there?"

He smiled before replying in a soft tone, "Only if you wish it."

She offered a soft smile and replied in a whisper, "I wish it."

He took her hand in his and kissed the top. "I'll be there. I apologize, but I really must be going back to work. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you until the party, it looks like this will be a busy week. Until then, good day."

With those words, he turned and entered the fort.

* * *

A week had gone by and once again, Misty found herself being shoved into a bodice, a corset being painfully tightened around her waist and yet, the navy blue silk dress made it all seem worth it. Shooing away all of the maids so she could finish dressing herself, she slipped her slippers on which matched her dress and brushed her hair. She began to reach for a ribbon, when, again she looked in the mirror.

She studied how her short golden hair caught each little cast of light, running her fingers through it favorably. Deciding it looked nice enough down, she put the ribbon back on her dresser and stood, taking a deep breath as she prepared to meet the guests.

* * *

Misty walked around, weaving through the forest of people, taking in the music and laughter. Once again this was an invitation only party, so there weren't so many people, to Misty's delight.

"I say! Miss Norrington, you look absolutely stunning!" Offered Lieutenant Gillet.

She turned and gave him a sincere smile. "Thank you, Lieutenant. You look nice as well."

With a nod and smile, he walked off, going to greet other people. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She couldn't help but feel happy. She had made quite a few friends with some of the officers in the Royal Navy and the town, thanks to Theodore.

Speaking of which, where was Theodore? Scanning the crowd and not finding him, Misty went off to the side, back to her corner where he had found her last time. Maybe if she waited there, he would look there first. But what found her wasn't charming or delightful at all. As she stood and leaned against the wall, she didn't notice the same group of girls that had bothered her at the previous party were on the second floor.

What they all held wasn't delightful either. It was a large bowl filled with water and ice, resting on the railing and begging to fall. Giggling, the girls tipped the large bowl, causing the freezing water to fall and splatter all over poor Misty. Holding in her scream of shock from the freezing water, only a whimper escaped her lips. The guests turned, all staring at the soaked and shivering Misty.

Some gaped, some tried stifling their laughter, and others just mumbled to the person standing next to them. Her eyes watery and threatening to spill over with tears, she dashed as quickly as she could up the stairs and to her room, closing the door firmly behind her. Now allowing her tears to spill over freely, she nimbly kicked off her slippers and pulled her dress over her head.

Next she reached behind her back, slowly untying the strings to the corset and quickly tossed it to the floor. Now taking off her bodice she revealed her bare and shivering body. Making her way to the dresser, she began digging around in the drawers.

Within minutes she was dressed in her black pants, her white long sleeved shirt tucked in with her brown leather belt resting on her hips. She tucked her pant legs into her brown leather boots and tied her hair back with a navy blue ribbon.

What now? She couldn't go out the front door, all of the guests would see her. She sighed, thinking of her options. Furrowing her brows, she walked over to her window and threw it open. Looking down, she found that there was a trellis, roses growing up it and weaving all through it. Knowing it wouldn't be easy but also knowing she would rather climb down it than face her guests, she began to climb down the trellis.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but it wasn't so easy either. By the time she'd reached the ground, her hands and wrists had small cuts all over them from the thorns of the roses. Blowing cool air on her hands she began to make her way to the stables, which were located behind the mansion.

Were those...footsteps she heard coming her way? She began to quicken her pace, taking off at a slow jog. When the footsteps behind her also quickened, she moved to a fast jog.

"Misty!" Someone yelled behind her.

Taking off at a run, she reached the barn and quickly put a bridle on her horse. Not even worrying with a saddle, she led her horse out of the barn. Only to almost run into Theodore.

"Misty I..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he found that she was wearing mens' clothing. "Misty, you're wearing..."

"Mens' clothing, I know." She hung her head, rubbing her eyes which were now starting to look glassy.

"Misty..." He said softly.

She snapped her head up, looking desperately at him. "I can't take this anymore! I can't do this Theodore! It's not me!" Not able to hold back any longer, she allowed her tears to stream down her face.

His eyes softened, and tried with a soft tone, "What are you talking about? What's not you?"

"I'm not rich, Theodore. The side of the Norrington family that I come from is very poor. I never wore dresses, it was no use. They would just be ruined because of the work I did because I used to live on a small farm. I'm not the rich young lady you thought me. I've come to live with James and Sarah because my father would come home drunk almost every night and beat me. But, it appears that I'm not wanted here either. If you don't like the real me, it's alright. You can go."

With a swift move she swung herself up on her horse, preparing to gallop away.

"Wait!" He yelled as he grabbed the reins, stopping her from being able to control the horse. "I don't know the real Misty. But until you tell me what the real Misty is like, I can't honestly say I don't like her. Now please, come down off the horse and tell me about her. It's only fair."

Reluctantly, she nodded and dismounted. Putting the horse back in her stall, she offered him a seat on the bench located in the inner part of the barn. Fumbling around in the dark, she found a match and lit a lantern on the opposite wall. When she put out the match she sat down next to him.

"Now, can you start with who dumped water all over you and why?" He asked softly.

She leaned back against the wall, allowing the back of her head to softly thump against it. "Well, at the previous party, those girls that you rescued me from at the fort were saying some things about one of my dearest friends and about me that I didn't take kindly to. Being successful in irritating me, they kept going. I finally lost my temper and said something inappropriate and it made them leave. That's why they did what they did to me nearly half an hour ago."

She took a deep breath. "As for the real Misty, I like wearing mens' clothing because its easier for me to move around in. Like I said, I'm not used to wearing dresses because of the work I did on the farm. I don't mind getting my hands or myself dirty, you're bound to when you muck out horse stalls and groom horses. When I'm alone and have free time, I like to ride horse or walk at the water's edge in my bare feet at the beach."

She paused to see how he was taking this so far.

He was just watching her, waiting for her to continue.

"As for what people say about me, I usually don't care. But in the case..." She let out a sigh. "Anyway. As for my character and the way I've acted around you for the weeks I've known you, nothing is different." She looked at him again. He continued to watch her, not saying a word.

She stood, hanging her head. "Its alright, Theodore." She started softly. "If you don't like the real me, its alright. You don't have to call on me anymore. I wouldn't blame you after I posed as something I'm not meant to be." She started to walk away, when he gripped her arm.

"Wait."

She stopped and turned.

"Sit back down." He said softly.

She did, still hanging her head, tears streaming down her face. She felt his finger beneath her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

Slowly, his face inched toward hers. Before she could think to do anything, he had claimed her top lip and wrapped his arms around her. She was frozen for a moment, stunned. He continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, willing him to continue as she responded. After a few more breathless moments, he pulled away, staring her directly in the eyes and whispered,

"I like the real Misty. She sounds very free spirted, not worried about what the world thinks of her."

She whispered back, "I worry what you think of me."

"I love you." He whispered as he claimed her lips again.

She kissed him back, this time longer as she allowed her hands to stray to his face. When they broke apart for air, still cupping his face in her hands she said,

"How do you know if you love me, if I've just now told you who I really am?"

He wiped away her remaining tears. "You told me, just now that your character is the same as when you hadn't revealed your past to me. I can see it in your eyes you're telling me the truth."

"I love you too. I'm just ashamed to say I was too afraid to say so."

"It's alright to be afraid." He whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She let her hands slide down to his chest. "I love you."

Those words being said, he claimed her top lip again. She was shaking. Shaking more than someone should be with the warm night that it was. He pulled back, looking concerned into her eyes.

"You're shaking." He felt her hair. "Your hair is still wet. You must be freezing."

Thinking quickly, he untied the ribbon holding her hair back. He then ran his fingers through her hair, trying to make the strands not stick together so much. Next he took off his Lieutenants' coat, wrapping it around her. He wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her closer to him in an attempt to get her warmer faster.

"They'll wonder where I am." She said weakly into his chest. "I'm not going back in there."

"We'll wait for all of the guests to leave, and I'll take you back inside. Right now, just rest. You're tired, you've had a long day."

Without another word, she relaxed against him as she felt warmth coming back to her body.

* * *

All of the guests were gone, and James and Sarah still hadn't seen Misty. Thinking she was still in her room, they sat at one of the tables that was still set up.

"Do you know who it was that pulled such a horrible prank?" Sarah started.

James shook his head. "No. I'll find out though. Has she been in her room the whole time?"

They were interrupted when Theodore entered the room, carrying Misty bridal style. His coat was still wrapped around her, and she was still shaking even though she was asleep. The couple leapt to their feet and rushed over to Theodore.

"What is the meaning of this?" James demanded, his eyes darkening with anger.

"I have a logical explanation, sir. I found her in the stables. I realized she was shaking and her hair was still wet, but she refused to go back inside. I guess she was afraid of what the guests would say. I wrapped my coat around her and she simply fell asleep as she waited for all of the guests to leave."

Feeling a bit more relieved, James nodded. "Follow me. We need to get her to her room."

He turned and led Theodore up the stairs and down the hall. Upon reaching her room, James opened the door and pulled the covers back on her bed. Theodore, as cautiously as he could, laid her down on the bed, successfully doing so without waking her up. James removed Theodore's coat, handing it to him.

"Help me get her boots off." James said simply as he grabbed the heal of one of her boots.

Theodore did so with the other. Once they had gotten her boots off, James pulled the covers to her shoulders. The two just stood, watching she shivered less and less. Finally her shivers stopped, and James looked to Theodore.

"Thankyou."

"It's nothing to thank me for sir. I was simply there when she needed someone."

He nodded. The two men silently left the room, shutting the door behind them. When they made it down the stairs, Sarah was there to greet them.

"Is she alright?" She asked a little worriedly.

"She's fine. She finally stopped shaking and she's still asleep." James answered.

"Thankyou for looking after her, Lieutenant." Sarah said as she turned to Theodore.

"Any time." He replied tiredly. "If you'll excuse me, I find myself falling weary."

They bid each other goodnight, and Theodore exited the house. Though he was growing wearier by the second, he couldn't push away the happy feeling of knowing he loved someone, and she loved him in return.

Lieutenant Theodore Groves's heart has been stolen.

* * *

**Aww! Yay! (Lol) Please review! Thankyou!**


	15. That's An Order

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick, Commodore Cuddles and london vixen for your reviews! I appreciate them! 

Warning: This chapter may be a bit bloody.

I just want to warn you ahead of time, I will be out of town tomorrow and my Christmas break is almost over. School will be starting up again on Monday, so I may not get to update as often as I want to. So without more delay, here is chapter fifteen.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

She woke up not quite knowing where she was at first. She didn't remember falling asleep in her room, she recalled...now it hit her. His lips had been on hers and his arms had been around her. Why had he stopped? She had sort of lost track of what had happened after that because her body had started to numb with shock.

It must have been the freezing water that had done the trick. She hadn't bothered to dry her hair or body before changing her cloths. Her cloths had been barely clinging to her body and her hair was soaked when she left the house. It was colder in the stables than it was outside of the structure. That's what must have done it, causing her body to start going into shock like that.

Sighing she forced herself to sit up, allowing a groan to escape her lips in the process. She looked out the window, finding the sun to be lower in the sky than usual when she awoke. Why was it so low? Her pondering was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Her tone was a mixture of a whisper and a moan.

Sarah entered. "Glad to see you're awake, Misty." She said as she smiled softly. "I was going to wake you if you didn't within the next hour. How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess. What time is it?"

"Two hours past noon."

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

Sarah chuckled. "I personally don't blame you. You had quite a long and rough night. I didn't want to wake you earlier because you still looked tired. So, I let you sleep."

She nodded. "How did I get to my room?" She had an idea of how, but she didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Lieutenant Groves carried you to the house. He said he found you in the stables and you didn't want to come back in until all of the guests were gone."

She looked out the window, trying to hide her smile from Sarah. He had _carried_ her and she had slept through it! How could she sleep through that?! She mentally kicked herself for not trying to keep herself awake, then turned back to Sarah.

"How long did he stay after that?"

"Not long. James led him to your room and they put you in bed, then he said goodnight and left. He was awfully tired as well. I doubt he even managed to keep himself awake through the carriage ride home."

"Oh." She said as she nodded.

After a few moments of silence Sarah turned, heading for the door. "I need to see to Carol, it sounds like she's calling me. You're horse needs to be fed also, so its time to get up. Alright?" She smiled.

She nodded. "Alright."

When Sarah closed the door Misty looked back out the window. She could see the fort and the ocean from here, to her delight. She smiled. She could barely make out the figures of soldiers making their way around the fort. Stretching, she stood and walked to the dresser.

* * *

The day wore on, long and slow. It had been a calm day, not very eventful. Now the sun was setting. Theodore stood atop one of the walls of the fort, watching it. It really was a pretty sunset, with its hues of pink, orange and red reflecting off the water and in his eyes.

He sighed and started to turn away, when something caught his eye. He turned back to the ocean, squinting. Was that what he thought it was? He turned and took off at a run, down the stone stairs and through the fort until he reached James's office.

"Sir!" He yelled, barging into the office.

James, who had been sitting at his desk reviewing a map, snapped his head up in Theodore's direction.

"What is the meaning of..." He had started.

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry for entering like this, but we have a problem, sir."

Now turning all business James got to his feet. "What is it?"

"Pirates, sir."

James furrowed his brows as he put on his hat and strapped on his sword. When Theodore saw that he was prepared he turned, leading him through the fort and up the stairs to where he had been standing. James pulled out a spyglass and aimed it in the direction Theodore pointed.

Turning quickly James alerted the fort. "To your stations! I want to see every man in their assigned positions now!"

In a heartbeat the fort was alive with soldiers running to their positions, every man scurrying to where they were supposed to be when the fort prepared to go on the defensive. Once everyone was in position, James and Theodore stood behind two of the men at the cannons for a good viewpoint on the pirate ship.

They waited.

The men were getting restless. Some were tightening their grips on the linstocks, shuffling their feet, letting out long sighs.

"Steady." James coaxed.

"But they're in range!" One very brave soldier objected.

James turned as his eyes filled with anger. "You dare question my authority?"

"Aye sir!" He ventured. "We can fire on them now and catch them unprepared!"

"Seize that sailor! You sir have just earned yourself twenty lashes for questioning a superior officer's authority." He growled as two other sailors seized the man's arms. "Put him in the brig until I find a time to see to his punishment." He turned to the other sailors at the cannons. "The next man that questions mine or any other superior officers' authority will receive the same amount of lashes or however many I see fit! Does anyone else have any objections?"

The men were quiet. Satisfied, James turned back to the ship that was drawing nearer and nearer. "Steady..." He coaxed. The ship fired the first shot, sending a cannonball straight into the side of the fort. "Open fire!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Instantly linstocks were lowered, igniting the gunpowder in the cannons and sending cannonballs straight into or fairly close to the pirate ship.

The pirates shot back, several cannons at a time. Their shots were getting better. One cannon ball actually made it into the fort, destroying a cannon and taking out several men. Another two cannonballs hit the wall of the fort, putting a few holes in the stone wall.

Now pirates were coming in longboats, entering the fort and the town. A mob of men led by Theodore went down into the fort, where the pirates were entering. "Hold strong!" He tried yelling over the noise. "I want men near the front of the fort!" He drew his sword and engaged in a fight with one particularly big pirate.

"I'll slice you good!" The pirate tried taunting as he lunged.

Theodore being smaller in build and able to move faster than the pirate, parried and slashed, successfully striking the pirate in the side. The pirate screamed at the impact of the sword in his side, but continued to fight.

"You'll make a fine trophy when I..." The pirate was never able to finish his sentence, for Theodore had lodged his sword into his stomach and through his back.

He moved to fight the next pirate that lunged at him when he noticed a few pirates heading for the Norrington manner. Now he began fighting frantically, being more reckless as he swung his sword...

* * *

Misty lifted her head at the sound of cannons. She was in the barn grooming her horse when she had heard it. She quickly tossed the grooming brush aside and dashed out of the stables, rushing to the house and up to the second floor where she could get a view of the fort from one of the big windows.

She ran to Sarah's room where she found her on the bed with her children, a book in her hand. From the expression on her face, she could tell Sarah had heard the cannons too.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sarah asked with worry in her voice.

"The fort is engaged in battle both inside the fort and out in the harbor. It looks like pirates." She said through gasps of breaths from running.

Sarah got to her feet and gathered her children in her arms. "Come with me, I know a safe place we can go."

They dashed out of the room, running down the stairs. Sarah started to lead them out the back of the house when Misty stopped.

"Wait! I need something! You go on, I'll catch up. If I recall correctly, the safe place is a bit into the woods, yes?"

"Yes! But I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes you are! Go!" She said quickly as she turned and ran back into the house.

She ran to James's study, where she was sure she had seen him store a sword and pistol. She ran to his closet and threw open the doors, smiling with relief when she saw the weapons she sought after. As she started to reach for them, she heard the front doors to the mansion open.

Now in a quicker fashion she reached for the sword, strapping it as quickly as she could around her waist. Now she grabbed the pistol on the top shelf of the closet and stuffed it between herself and the belt of the sword. Oh, how happy she was that she had denied the maids and worn mens' clothing today! She began to make her way out of the study, listening as she took cautious steps to the door. She peeked out the doorway and upon not seeing anyone, she took about ten cautious steps out the door.

On her twelfth step she drew her sword and turned swiftly, where she was met by a pirate. He swung madly at her and she swung back, blocking all of his blows. Finding an opening she ran him through. As she turned to face another pirate she greeted by a surprise.

"Behind you!" A familiar voice yelled from the doors of the mansion.

A gunshot was heard and she turned. A pirate with his sword poised in the air froze in his actions and fell to the floor, a pool of red surrounding him. She turned to the source of the gunshot and found both Theodore and James standing in the doorway.

"Theodore! James! What..." She stopped in mid-sentence to block a lunge from a rather tall pirate. "What are you two doing here?!" She panted.

"Apparently, we're rescuing you!" Theodore said as he started to take on a pirate.

"Yes! So where are Sarah and the children?!" James questioned as he blocked a blow from a rather small pirate.

"She said...they were going...to the safe place!" She said through blocks and lunges.

"Why didn't you go with them?!" Asked Theodore as he ran his opponent through and rushed over to help Misty,  
surprising the pirate from behind.

"I wanted to stay behind to make sure you two would be safe!" She spun to take on another pirate. "I was going come to the fort...but as you can see I got distracted!" She lunged, missing and ended up getting nicked on her right thigh by her opponent.

She yelled out in pain, quickly recovering as she lunged again. Her's and Theodore's blades met the pirate's stomach at the same time. They looked to each other as the pirate fell to the ground. Worry filled her eyes as she observed that he had a large slash across the front of his chest, blood staining the blue and yellow of his uniform.

"Are you alright?"

He started to answer, but was interrupted by the clanging of swords. They looked over to James, who was still engaged in a sword fight. The two quickly rushed over to him, and together helped him defeat the pirate as they ran him through.

"I think that's the last of them." James said as he lowered his sword and wiped his brow.

Misty took in his appearance as well. He had a small cut across his left cheek, but nothing serious. She gently placed her sword on the floor and rested one hand on James's shoulder and the other on Theodore's.

"Are you two alright? She asked softly.

The two men looked to each other then back to Misty.

"I think as far as wounds go, we're fine. Are you?" Responded Theodore.

"A bit shaken but yes, I'm alright."

"And you say Sarah and the children are in the safe place? Our little hideout in the woods?" James asked.

"Yes. Before the pirates entered the house I saw them through the window as I was coming out of your study. They made it there and are waiting."

"I want you to go out there with them. I need to go back to the fort, it sounds like there is still a bit of a skirmish going on. Lieutenant, I want you to stay here and make sure they stay safe, that's an order."

"Yes sir."

"James?" Misty stepped a little closer to him.

"Yes?"

She pulled him into a quick hug before releasing him with the words, "Be safe."

He smiled before squeezing her shoulder. "I will." With that he exited the house.

Now she turned to Theodore. "And you, let's take care of your wounds." She said as she picked her sword up off the floor and sheathed it.

"Misty, I assure you..."

"What? You're not alright, you've been sliced open with a rusty old pirate sword that there's no telling where it's been. Now, come along." She said as she gently grasped his hand and led him to James's study.

"Stay here, I'm going to fetch some water and a few other things. I'll be back in a moment."

A few minutes later Misty returned with a bucket of water, some rags and bandages. She looked to Theodore, who was sitting in a chair that was infront of James's desk. He had removed his hat and wig and was breathing a little heavier than when she had left. Looking closer she could see that his hair and cravat were sweat soaked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked a little worriedly.

He snapped his head in her direction. "Yes, just tired. Now, what is it you were wanting me to do?"

She sighed. "Remove your shirt."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Remove your shirt."

"Misty, its not proper to..."

"Do you want to die of infection? I'm not just going to stand by and watch you die from it." She said softly.

He knew she was right. Sighing, he stood. First he untied his cravat, laying it on James's desk. Next he removed his naval jacket, sword and pistol, and began to un-button his waistcoat. Finally down to his shirt he pulled it over his head, revealing his wounded and slightly bruised chest.

The wound went diagonally across his chest, starting across the left side of his collarbone, dragging across his chest and finally ending at his right side. Misty gasped realizing he had more than just one wound. His upper right arm looked like it had been nicked by a musket ball, and just below where his wound ended on his right side there was a deeper cut that had been hidden by his naval coat.

"I believe its more serious than we thought. Why don't you sit back down in that chair and I'll start cleaning your wounds."

He didn't say anything but just sat down. Misty grabbed one of the rags and dipped it in the warm water, squeezing the excess water out before folding the rag. Slowly, she started to dab at the wound that went across his chest. He gasped as the warm water seeped into his cut, tightly closing his eyes as he clenched his jaw.

"Shhh, try leaning back against the chair, that should take some of the tension off your back." She soothed.

He did, and it helped a little, but not much. She continued to dab the wound and soon, it was clean. She began to wrap it and was soon done, and began to work on his other wound. Again he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw at the contact of the warm water and his deeper cut, but it was soon over and she was wrapping the bandages across it. All that was left now was the wound from the musket ball on his upper arm.

This wound wasn't so deep so it didn't hurt so much when she began to clean it, so he kept his eyes open and watched as she worked. She seemed so focused, her eyes not leaving the wound as she cleaned it and then began to wrap it. Her slim fingers worked quickly but gently, as if she was taking care of a sick puppy instead of a grown man.

Feeling his gaze on her she averted her eyes to his face as she finished tying off the bandage. She smiled as she looked to his hair, raising a hand to touch it. It was brown, a lighter brown than James's and cut short to be hidden beneath his wig. It was short like a modern hair cut, but was beginning to look a bit shaggy because it hadn't been cut in a while. Gently she began to stroke it, brushing the sweaty strands back off his forehead.

"After all the weeks I've known you, this is the first time I've actually gotten to see your hair and what color it is."

He smirked. "You've never seen me without that wretched wig off. Bloody thing."

She smirked at his joke, continuing to stroke his hair. He had closed his eyes now, taking in the relaxing motion of her fingers running across the top of his head. He opened his eyes when her whole hand rested on his forehead.

"You're awfully hot. Here..." She said as she walked behind James's desk and opened the large bottom drawer. "James usually keeps a bottle of brandy in his desk for when he and his wife converse while we're in bed asleep. Well, supposed to be asleep, anyway. I saw him pull it out of his desk to share with Sarah one night as I was coming to get a drink of water." She said as she also produced a glass from the drawer and poured him a drink.

Walking around the desk she gently pressed the glass to his lips, allowing him to drink at his own pace. When he finished she took the glass from his lips.

"Better?"

He nodded.

"Do you want more?"

"One more glass, then we need to go to the hiding place. You heard him, my orders are to make sure you and the others stay safe."

Nodding, she poured him another glass and gently pressed it to his lips. When he finished he stood, grabbing his shirt off the desk and pulling it on. Misty helped him pull his waistcoat on, for he was sore and couldn't maneuver very well. After he buttoned it he tied on his cravat and strapped on his sword, tucking his pistol in between himself and his belt. He had Misty help him put on his officer's coat, and he put on his wig and finally his tricorn.

"Right then, let's go." He said as he took her hand.

Unfortunately as they walked out the door, three pirates dashed down the stairs. No doubt they had been stealing valuable objects, judging by the bags they had slung over their shoulders. In a heartbeat Misty and Theodore had drawn their swords and pulled their pistols, the pirates doing the same with their weapons as they dropped their bags of stolen goods.

* * *

**Uh oh! Trouble! I do appologize for the cliff hanger. But I promise you the next chapter will be worth the wait. Please review! Thankyou!**


	16. How Long Theodore?

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and Commodore Cuddles for reviewing! 

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

Theodore made the first move, firing his pistol which took care of one pirate. His pistol now useless, he tossed it to the floor and engaged in a sword fight with the pirate standing infront of him. Misty wasn't so lucky. Upon squeezing the trigger her pistol was kicked from her hand. This action left her unprepared, which gave the pirate infront of her the advantage of making the first move.

He swung at her head, narrowly missing as she swung her sword up just in time to block his swing. As she began to make the next move, a yelp of pain threw her off. Glancing over her shoulder she could make out the image of Theodore being kicked in a very sensitive area, thus causing him to double over in pain. This giving the pirate an advantage, Theodore was promptly met in the face by the pirate's boot. He fell to the ground in a heap, his sword flinging out of his hand when it hit the floor.

"THEODORE!" Misty screamed in a high-pitch girlish scream.

She realized he was completely at the pirate's mercy, which looked like he didn't have much at all to begin with. Turning and running from her opponent just as he was about to swing, she slid across the marble floor next to Theodore. The pirate that had caused Theodore pain stopped his sword in mid-swing, staring curiously at the silhouette on the floor infront of him.

It seemed she had abandoned her sword in her mad dash, leaving her weaponless and un-protected. She had lifted Theodore in a position that his head was resting in her lap. He had lost his hat and wig in the fall, so his brown hair was falling down to his eyebrows.

She looked up at the pirate that now had his sword completely lowered. He was just staring at her. He studied her. He found that her eyes were begging him for mercy. He laughed.

"You think because you're a woman and you've abandoned your weapons I'm going to just leave you be?"

She did nothing but rest her left arm across Theodore's chest, which was now bleeding again because of all the movement he had made. She gently stroked his hair away from his eyes and tried giving the pirate the most pitiful look she could. The pirate raised his sword.

"Wait!" She screamed.

He stopped. "Why should I? He's a navy rat! No telling how many of my mates he and that bloody Admiral have killed." He sneered.

"Please," She started. "If you let him live..."

"You'll what?" He sneered once more.

The other pirate chipped in. "Now hold on Joe, she may be worth something."

Joe turned to his friend. "Aye? What makes you so sure?"

"That Admiral, she's related to him. She's gotta be the way I heard them talking earlier. And I think its quite obvious that she and the officer on the floor there are in love. We could take her hostage and hold her for money! She may make us a fair amount!"

Joe seemed to ponder this for a minute. "I think you have a pretty good plan there. Alright! Let's do it!"

With those words Theodore and Misty looked at each other at the same time. They knew what was coming. She began to stroke his cheek as the pirates neared her.

"Alright missy, you heard what our plan is. We'll be takin' you to our ship. I don't want any trouble out of you, ye hear? You start tryin' to stir up trouble, I'll kill your little rat there you're lovin' on. Come on missy, get on your feet."

Looking back down at Theodore she mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before she was grabbed from beneath the arms and drug away from Theodore and the house...

* * *

"Come along miss, stop draggin' your feet! We can get to the ship a whole lot faster if you would make use of your legs!" Joe's colleague, who's name was Dill, scolded Misty.

Without any backtalk or complaint, she stopped dragging her feet. There wasn't much she could do. They had threatened her with her beloved's life, she was too scared to try to rip away and run off. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

She could feel both Joe's and Dill's grips tightening on her arms once their ship came into view. It was a nice sized ship, maybe about the size of the Dauntless before it was ripped apart by the hurricane. The ship was painted a deep blue, almost black. Her sails, that used to be white, had faded to a light yellowish color from being used so much. She squinted to read the name of the ship, but failed to read it because it was too dark.

Before she knew it she was being led up the gangplank and now stood on the deck. She furrowed her brows. It was rather clean for a pirate ship. Well, other than the damage from being fired upon by the royal navy.

"Bring up the anchor and let's shove off! We've taken enough damage as it is!" Someone yelled from the center of the deck.

All at once the ship was lively and pirates were scurrying around, getting to their positions and setting sail. In a few minutes the ship was completely surrounded by water, with Port Royal shrinking into the distance. The two pirates that had been gripping Misty's arms rushed to the man that had yelled the orders to set sail.

"Captain!" Yelled Joe as they approached the captain.

The captain was a tall man, maybe James's height with short dark blond hair and hazel eyes. His attire was simple: black leather boots, black pants tucked into the boots, a brown shirt tucked into his pants, black leather belt and to top it off a black tricorn hat.

The captain looked her up and down. "Though she is a pretty one, I know I've told you many times not to drag along useless cargo. It's too late to turn back, which I wouldn't do so anyway, and she's not staying on the ship. Throw her overboard." He said as he started to turn away.

"But Captain, she's a Norrington!" Dill yelled after him.

The captain stopped, turned on his heal and made his way back over to the three. Linking his hands behind his back, he looked her up and down again.

"A Norrington you say?" He asked now with curiosity.

"Aye sir, related to Admiral Norrington himself." Chipped in Joe.

The captain reached out with his right hand, roughly seizing her chin so he turn her head in certain angles to look at her face. After he wouldn't let go for several awkward moments Misty jerked her head away, glaring at him with dark eyes. The captain chuckled.

"She does hold a good deal of resemblance to the dirty rat. What is your name, missy?"

Misty didn't answer but just glared. The captain smirked.

"You might as well give me your name, miss. I already know you're a Norrington."

"Misty Norrington, sir." She spat.

"Aye, and she's in-love with one of the navy blokes! Gave up her weapon and begged for mercy for his life, she did. We thought since she was related to the Admiral, and in-love with the navy bloke, she'd fetch a nice price for ransom money." Dill said proudly as he puffed out his chest.

"Indeed." Said the captain with a smirk. "Well Miss Norrington, welcome aboard the _Screaming Lady_. I'm Captain Peterson."

When Misty didn't answer, Captain Peterson just smirked. "Lock her in the ship's brig."

* * *

James walked around the fort, surveying the damage.

It was a mess.

The damages from last night's battle were bad. The fort was in bad need of repairing, since several cannonballs had knocked holes in the walls. Most of Norrington's men had survived. Only a handful of men had died and a few more were being treated for wounds, the rest were up and helping to clean the mess.

It was almost daylight now. He sighed. The skirmish had ended hours ago and yet, he still didn't see a light in his home. All of the windows were dark, and not one movement could be seen. Not from where he was standing, anyway. Thinking the fort would be in good enough hands if he left it in control of Lieutenant Gillet, he borrowed a horse and rode to his home.

* * *

Upon reaching the gravel drive, he was relieved to find one room had the flickering movement of candlelight. He dismounted and tied the reins to the railing of the porch, then entered the house.

It was also a mess.

Furniture was toppled over or broken, some of the bodies of the pirates they had fought yesterday were still on the floor and some of the windows were shattered. To top it all off, it was dark and humid in the room he was standing in.

"Sarah?!" He yelled.

No one answered, but he did hear movement from upstairs. Drawing his sword he dashed up the staircase. He didn't see anyone, but the light from the candle was burning brightly from the last room on the left, down at the end of the hallway.

_"The guest room?"_ He thought confused.

He began making his way down the hall, taking slow and cautious steps as he did so. Once he had reached the end of the hall, he peeked around the corner of the doorframe. Relief flooded through his body.

"Sarah!" The relief evident in his tone.

In record time his wife was out the door and coming quickly at him, causing him to carelessly allow his sword to fall to the floor as he intercepted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing herself at him with such force it had caused him to stumble backwards and into the wall.

She was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his body to slide down against the wall, lowering himself to the floor so he could better cradle her as she sobbed into his chest. She tried to talk to him but her sentences weren't making sense, they were just coming out in sobs.

"Shhhh, shhhhh." He tried soothing as he kissed her temple. "It's alright. Shhhh. Calm down dear, try to calm down before you speak." He continued soothing as he began rubbing her back, moving his hand in big circles across her shoulder blades.

After a few minutes he finally managed to calm her down. She had stopped crying now, leaving her a little shaky as she sat in his lap there on the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stroking the area around the cut on his left cheek.

"I'm fine. The cut on my cheek is the only wound I earned last night. Are you alright? Were you harmed or anything?"

"No. No I'm alright, I was just worried about you. The children are alright as well, their both still asleep."

"What of Misty and Lieutenant Groves?"

"Come, I'll show you." Since she was on his lap she was the first to get to her feet, then helped him to stand as well and led him into the guest room.

The room was dim, the only light coming from the candle flickering next to the guest bed. The window curtains were pulled close so that only a little of the daylight was filtering through the small crack between the curtains. Not that it was a bright day anyway. It was very overcast and threatening to rain any moment. So the light that came into the room was as dull as the candlelight.

As he looked around the room, he found his two children huddled up together in the corner to the bottom right. He quietly walked to them and crouched down. They were sleeping on a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets, two blankets laid across the two children to keep them warm.

He allowed his right hand to stray to each child's cheek, gently stroking their faces and then their hair. When they slightly stirred he stopped, only watching them until they became still again. He then got to his feet and looked to the bed. Furrowing his brows, he walked over to it.

Upon reaching it, he discovered Theodore laying in the bed, shirtless and with the covers pulled to his waist. The whole left side of his face was bruised, along with his chest and abb area.

"Theodore?"

Theodore opened his eyes. He had never heard James call him by his first name before.

"Sir." He said weakly. "I'm sorry, sir. They took her away." He groaned as he tried to shift his position. "I was too weak...I couldn't..." He winced.

"Easy sailor." James tried soothing as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Can you tell me what happened to Misty?"

"Pirates...there were three...other pirates upstairs, after you left. I shot one and started to fight another. I was put in a position where I lost my weapon. Misty pleaded for my life and they left, taking her with them." He looked away in shame. "I'm sorry. I tried to move...I couldn't. The pain was just..." He sighed.

"It's alright, the fault isn't yours. You did the best you could. I'll get a crew together and mark my words, we will find her."

"When will you be leaving?" He asked weakly.

"Tonight. It looks like it may take a while to get a crew and ship because of the mess at the fort."

"It's that bad, ay?"

James only nodded. "Get some rest, you deserve it." He said, offering a weak smile.

Theodore allowed his head to loll to the left, closing his eyes in the process.

* * *

Misty sat huddled in the corner of her cell, her knees pulled to her chest. It was dim, dark and humid. Sighing she stretched her legs out, wincing at the throbbing of the slash in the middle of the top of her right thigh. She never did get a chance to clean it. She sighed again in frustration.

She was ripped from her thoughts, though, when she heard heavy footsteps drawing near her cell. It was Captain Peterson, carrying a bucket of water and...bandages? He stopped for a moment to unlock her cell, stepped in, then locked it again behind him.

"What do you want?" She spat at him.

He chuckled. "I'm merely here to clean your wound." He said, waving his right hand in the direction of her right leg.

"Why? I thought pirates weren't accustomed to kindness." She asked confusedly.

"Because..." He said as he set the bucket and bandages down as he reached for her leg. "We want you in good condition if we want to fetch a nice ransom price from your dear relative the Admiral. Now, what kind of price do you think we would get if we had to cut your leg off because of infection?" He smirked, actually touching the inside of her thigh.

Her eyes widened and she tried pulling her leg from him. He glared, grabbing her leg with both hands.

"Stop!" She gasped.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now get still or I'll be forced to be rough." He said in a low voice.

Immediately she stopped, hearing the danger in his voice. She watched him as he began to work, first ripping the cut in her pants a little wider so he could get easier access to her wound. The next thing he did was reach in the bucket, pulling out a warm and moist cloth.

She clinched her jaw and fists as soon as she felt the warm water make contact with her wound. It made her wonder how Theodore had taken her cleaning his much deeper wounds. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back until it softly thumped against the wall, breathing deeply through her nose as he continued scrubbing until the wound was clean.

When he stopped she opened her eyes and looked at him. He had put the rag back in the bucket and was picking up the bandages now. She was amazed at how gentle he was being! He only applied a little pressure, wrapping the bandages across the wound and around her thigh until it was neatly covered, tying it off with a neat knot.

When he was done he brought his gaze to her. He was studying her, sizing her up like the girls in Port Royal had done her first day in the town. Her face reddened when she realized his eyes had dropped to her chest, so she brought her knees up to it and linked her arms around them.

He smirked. "Don't expect anymore special treatment. Like I said, I only took care of your wound so we could fetch a nice price for your ransom money."

"Pirate." She bit out, glaring at him.

He smirked. "I don't even get a thankyou for my good deed?"

"Thankyou. Now go." She mumbled.

Once again the captain just smirked. Picking up the bucket of water and rags, he exited the cell, making sure he locked it before he made his way back on deck.

She looked back down at her bandaged leg. This brought memories of when she had tended to Theodore's wounds. She wondered how he was doing, what he doing. She wondered if he would come to her rescue, or how long it would take before he found her...

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but school has now started and once again I'm very busy. So if the next chapter is delayed in being posted, now you know why. Sorry. Anyway! How long will it be until Misty will be rescued? Will Theodore over come his wounds to be able to search for her? What of this Captain Peterson? Please review! I appreciate it! Thanks!**


	17. Ashamed

Thankyou Dutchess Norrington, Batman'ssidekick and london vixen for reviewing! I appreciate it! 

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been busy with more than my fair share of school work. But anyway!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

James was awoken by someone slightly shaking his shoulder. Reluctantly he pried open his heavy eyelids, looking into the light brown eyes of Theodore. Instantly worrying that something may be wrong, James got to his feet.

"Why aren't you in bed Lieutenant? Is there a problem?"

"No sir. Its just that its almost sundown. You were going to get a crew together and find a working vessel by this time."

James furrowed his brow and looked to a window. "So it is. I'll go to the fort after I find Sarah." He said as he started to walk away.

"I'm going with you, sir." Theodore stated.

James turned on his heel. "You're wounded, Lieutenant."

"I'm still going, sir."

"Lieutenant..."

"Let me do this, sir!" He begged. "I..."

James looked into the younger man's eyes. "You love her." It was more a statement than a question.

Theodore averted his gaze to the floor. "Yes, sir."

James turned to walk away again, saying over his shoulder, "Don't cause me any trouble."

Theodore couldn't hide his smile. "Yes sir!"

James didn't hear him, though. He was too busy kneeling down in the corner where his wife and children were asleep. He studied them for a few moments. Sarah was leaning against the wall cradling Carol in her left arm. Samuel was leaning into his mother's right side, his little arm slung across her belly; Sarah's arm draped across his back, her hand resting on his small belly.

Sighing, James rested his left hand on Sarah's shoulder and gently shook. "Sarah?" He whispered. "Sarah, darling, wake up."

She stirred slightly, and her eyes opened. She lifted her head from the wall. "James? Is something wrong?" She whispered, trying not to wake the two slumbering children in her arms.

"No, nothing is wrong." He whispered. "I need to go to the fort and gather a crew and see if any of my ships are in sailing condition. Once I get everything together I'm going to find Misty." He began to stroke her cheek. "I don't know when I'll be back."

She sighed softly. "Be safe." She whispered as she cupped the side of his face, bringing his head downward for a quick kiss.

"I will."

He then looked down at his children, kissing each on the forehead before getting up. He turned toward the door to find Theodore waiting.

"Let's go." He said to Theodore.

* * *

Misty was asleep on the floor of her cell, curled up in a ball. This had been a very long day. Hardly anyone came down to the hold and, thankfully, the ship hadn't been attacked. Or maybe that was a bad thing. She was in hopes of the ship being attacked by a ship of the Royal Navy, but she hadn't heard anything in last eight or so hours she'd been aboard this ship.

She stirred. Footsteps were coming her way.

"Wake up, I brought you something."

It was the captain.

She sat up, blinking several times to adjust her eyes to the dim light. "What could that be, I wonder?" She questioned skeptically.

He smirked. "Don't get too excited."

He opened the cell door and stepped in, closing it behind him. In his left hand he held a mug, balancing a napkin covered plate on top of it.

"What is it?" She questioned as she sat up.

"Your dinner." He said as he set the plate and the mug down on the floor infront of her.

"I thought you told me not to expect special treatment?" She asked in a confused tone as she removed the napkin from atop the plate.

The plate consisted of a slice of ham, a rock-hard biscuit and a very small ear of corn that could fit in the palm of her hand.

"I've got to feed you." He replied. "Have you already forgotten what I said earlier? If you're not in very good condition than your ransom fee won't be large. We don't know how long we'll be able to outrun the Royal Navy, so I best keep you in fit shape." He ended with a smirk, eyeing her curves as he said 'fit shape'.

She scowled. "Are you doing this for money or your own self?" She bit out.

His smirk deepened. He reached out and started stroking the right side of her neck. She froze. He guided his hand to her cheek, then dropped it back down to her shoulder. He let out a light chuckle when she shuttered as his hand went lower...lower...

"Stop!" She yelled in his face.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Why should I? You have the most comical look on your face when I touch you."

"I don't like you. That's my reason."

He smirked again, letting his hand travel lower...

She grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand. With a scowl she tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't allow it. He flipped the situation around on her, grabbing both her wrists.

"It's been a while since I've felt the touch of a woman." He leaned close, his lips inches from hers. "Tell me why I shouldn't take you now." He whispered.

She was shaking. "Don't you think it's a bit early? You said yourself, you don't know how long the Royal Navy will be chasing us. If I'm a month or so into pregnancy, I doubt they'll even pay you ransom money at all." She whispered, her words shaky.

He let her words soak in. "Hmmm, you're right. I guess I'll just have to settle for this, then."

Before she could do anything he had pressed her hands and his arms to her chest, pinning her against the wall. He closed the small space between them and claimed her lips.

She was stunned! She couldn't move. She tried to free her hands to hit him, but he was simply too strong to beat off. He was being amazingly gentle, though he was crushing her against the wall. What he did next, though, caught her completely off guard. He forced his tongue in her mouth, greeted her tongue, then pulled away, a big smirk on his face.

He still pressed her wrists to her chest. "Now, was that so bad?"

She scowled and jerked her hands from his. She quickly grabbed up the mug sitting on the floor and slung the liquid in his face. Now it was his turn to scowl.

He slapped her.

Her head slung to the right at the force of his strike, bringing a whimper of pain from her.

"Expect your punishment tomorrow." He growled as he got to his feet.

"I've been abused nearly all my life, captain. I'm not scared of you." She snarled in a low voice.

"We'll see what you think when I'm done with you." He growled.

He exited her cell, slamming the door and locking it before he stormed out of the hold. She leaned back, pressing her hand to the side of her face as she curled up in a ball.

How many emotions were running through her body at this moment? Sadness, fear, anger. Shock. She was shocked. Shame. She was ashamed. It had felt good...she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as though nothing happened.

* * *

**Uh oh! Misty, how could you?! (Lol) I appologize for the short chapter. But, I am writing two stories now, and I am swamped with school work. The other story is called 'Washed Up', if you want to check it out. Please review! I appreciate it when you do! Thanks!**


	18. Holding Out for a Hero

Thankyou all that reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. I also do not own 'Holding Out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler.

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_and gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_Its gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

_Up where the mountains reach the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast _

_And gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon _

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life_

– Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler

* * *

By the time James and Theodore made it to the docks, night was nearly upon them. With all haste they gathered together a crew of marines and found a ship that was in excellent working condition. Now as the ship was sailing and Port Royal began shrinking in the distance, Theodore took a minute to stand at the port side and lean against the railing.

It was night now. He gazed out at the black abyss surrounding them, listening as the waves lapped the sides of the ship. It was a distraction, to say in the least, from his wounds that were throbbing all over the front of his upper body. He clenched his fists, his eyes darkening.

"Where ever you are..." He whispered. "I will find you." He vowed. "I'll do anything."

He was startled by the deep sigh he heard from about two feet to his right. He turned, finding James with his hands resting on the rail.

"There was a time when I had the same determination and fire as you do. Like the time Sarah had been wounded protecting me. I vowed to never let anything happen to her." He said softly with no emotion.

Theodore studied his superior. "Was it worth it? The determination and fully set mind, I mean."

James stood straight and clasped his hands behind his back, looking his young officer in the eyes. "Completely. You'll never forget the look she'll give you when you retrieve her, the way she'll cling to you for safety. You'll find its completely worth it." He paused as he looked back out at the ocean. "Don't let her go, you'll regret it if you do." He said so softly that Theodore had to strain to hear him. He turned and began to walk away, leaving Theodore with mixed emotions.

"Sir?"

James stopped and only turned halfway.

"Sir, have you just given me permission to make her my wife?" He asked just as quietly as James's last sentence.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "So it would seem." With that statement he moved his eyebrows up and down in a quick gesture, smiled, and walked away.

* * *

"Up! On your feet! You've got a fine punishment awaitin' ye!" A gruff voice boomed.

Misty was instantly awake, the loud voice having startled her out of her slumber. The same two pirates that had kid napped her, Joe and Dill, entered her cell and roughly grabbed her by the arms and hauled her to her feet.

"What punishment awaits me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Joe smirked. "You'll see. The whole crew will see, actually."

"What do you..." She started when they reached the deck.

She saw now. The whole crew was gathered around a clearing near the front of the quarter deck, one of the men holding a whip. Her eyes widened, and her feet stopped moving. The two pirates beside her smirked and pushed harder. Captain Peterson came into view.

"Ready for your punishment?" He asked smugly.

She didn't answer, only narrowing her eyes. Upon receiving this gesture, the captain nodded his head toward the quarter deck. The two pirates proceeded in pushing her to the small wall infront of the quarter deck and stopped.

The captain nodded again. "You know what to do."

The two men gave Misty obnoxious looks before pulling her shirt off of her and discarding it by her feet. She was then flung into the small wall, and her wrists were tied high and away from her body so she couldn't escape her punishment. She hung her head, trying to ignore all the whistling and stares.

The captain appeared to her left, leaning against the small wall. "You know, there is a way out of this." He whispered so that only she could hear. "Come to my cabin, and we'll forget the whole ordeal." He added a mischievous grin.

She spit on his boots.

He looked down at his boots, then back at her. He smirked as he ran his fingers down her bare back. "So that's the way it'll be then? Too bad. All that pretty skin." He turned to the man with the whip and held up two fingers. "Back."

All at once Misty felt a searing pain run across her back and between her shoulder blades, and another strike on the small of her back. She closed her eyes tightly, bighting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. The captain turned to her. "How about now?"

"No." She bit out.

"If you insist." He turned to the man with the whip again and held up three fingers. "Thighs."

Once again, a stinging pain was felt, this time on the back of her thighs. Then another, then another. She clenched her teeth and looked to the captain. He raised his eyebrows. She shook her head.

"Ten."

Her eyes widened at that one word. She heard the whistling of the whip through the air as it made contact with her back, part of it slinging up on her left shoulder. It continued like this for a good while, the last lash coming across the right side of the base of her neck. She still hadn't screamed.

"Well, you're proving to be quite the soldier." The captain smirked.

She didn't answer. She only allowed her body to sag against the small wall. She mumbled.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"I said go hang yourself!" She snarled.

"Oh!" He drawled out. "What does yelling at the captain usually earn you boys? Fifteen lashes?"

The crew cheered in response. The captain nodded to the man with the whip. "Proceed." He said as soon as he was far enough away from the range of the whip.

After the first five lashes she cried out, "Stop! I won't do it again!" She could feel the tears streaming down her face. "Stop." She whispered.

"Proceed! Dear lady, it's only ten more lashes! Surely after all you've taken, you can take ten more small lashes!"

The whip was swung again. Immediately the man with the whip saw his error, for he had swung too high. The whip landed on the right side of her face, the tip flinging across the joint of her jaw bone and stretching just below her right eye.

She screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs as the line of tender skin was ripped away. The captain was at the man's side in a heartbeat.

"What was that?! We're trying to wound her, not blind her! You blithering idiot!" He quickly grabbed the whip from the man's hands and popped a good one across the man's back.

The man held in his yell.

"Now, go untie her and take her back to the hold! Now!"

As quickly as he could the man stumbled over to Misty, the captain on his heels, and cut the ropes from her wrists. She fell to the deck, limp as a rope. She pulled her arms close to her body, trying to cover herself from the crew. She felt her arms being jerked away from her body, and just as quickly her shirt was back on.

She was then grabbed under the arms and forced to walk. She was actually grateful when her cell came into view. She waited until the door was opened and tried walking in herself, stumbled, and fell to the floor of her cell.

Her wounds had woken her up. She squinted, realizing it was now dark. She had slept that long? The pain must have drained more of her energy than she thought. It wasn't only the throbbing of the wounds that had woken her, though. She thought she had heard footsteps.

Someone was opening the door to her cell.

She quickly closed her eyes upon seeing who it was. It was the captain; a lantern in one hand, a deep green blanket in the other. He set the lantern on the floor and unfolded the blanket. He then walked to her and draped over her body, pulling it to her shoulders.

"Why are you showing me kindness..." She started in a whisper. "After what you had done to me?"

"Perhaps I pitty you." His voice was as quiet as hers.

"I don't want your pitty. I want my family, and my bed." She closed her eyes.

He watched her for a few minutes. "Perhaps," He stopped upon hearing her drawn out breaths.

She was asleep.

Hesitating at first, he reached out and stroked the side of her face, around her wound. She furrowed her brows in her sleep and mumbled...something he couldn't understand. He leaned closer and stroked her face again.

"Theodore." She murmured.

He quickly drew his hand back as if he had burned himself. He sneered and got to his feet. Why was he feeling something for someone he just had beaten? Why was she making him feel this way? He hastily exited her cell.

Upon hearing her cell door close and the footsteps fade, she stretched out on the floor and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself.

"Wherever you are, my knight, please hurry." She whispered into the blanket as she buried her throbbing face in it.

* * *

**Hurry Theodore! Poor Misty! I don't think he'll be too pleased to find her in the state she's been put in. A certain captain had better watch his back! (Lol) Please review! Thanks!**


	19. Right Now

Hello! Thankyou everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Sails on the horizon sir!" A sailor informed James. 

James drew his spyglass from his coat and trained it on the horizon. Sure enough, worn white sails were there.

"All men to stations!" He bellowed.

In a heartbeat the ship was alive with sailors and marines running to their positions. Theodore appeared next to James.

"Is this the one we're after, sir?"

James turned to Theodore, determination written all over his face. "It looks that way." He stared Theodore right in the eyes. "Listen. I know you're eager to rescue her, but don't do anything rash. Think about what you're doing first. I expect that out of you." He said sternly.

He nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Captain!" Dill ran to Captain Peterson, pointing at the ship behind them. 

Peterson smirked. "So, they've decided to come after all. All hands to positions!"

* * *

James's ship was pulling closer to Peterson's. He eyed the crew of the opposite ship, then turned to his crew. 

"Wait for my signal. I suggest you keep in mind we have a hostage aboard their ship. Anyone that makes a false move will get more than their fair share of lashes." He bellowed in a dangerous voice.

They were right next to the port side of Peterson's ship now. Peterson came to the railing. "Admiral. Long time since I last seen you. In fact, the last time I seen you I'd burrowed a musket ball in your shoulder. You remember that, chum?" He said with a smirk.

"We're here to negotiate with you, Peterson. Hand over the girl and we won't have to use force." James growled.

Peterson smirked. "I don't think you're really in a demanding position of me, Admiral." He turned his head to the right and nodded.

Misty was brought into view, Joe gripping her right arm. Her shirt was bloody from the previous day, the right side of her face a bit swollentheslash on her right cheek a mixture of pus and blood.Her hands were untied, though, along with no gag in her mouth. She was thankful for that.

Her eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions; pain, sadness, relief. Love. She was looking directly at Theodore. Peterson roughly grabbed the collar of her shirt, taking away any chance of freedom she had.Joe let go and walked away.

James furrowed his brows, his eyes darkening as he took in the wounds and bloody shirt.

Peterson's smirk only increased. "Just a few little lashes for not cooperating. Now, let's talk. Come to my ship and we'll strike up a bargain."

James turned and nodded to Theodore, who signaled his men to follow. A board was placed between the two ships and James, followed by Theodore and his men crossed over to Peterson's ship. James and Theodore took positions infront of Peterson, who was still holding Misty by the back of the collar of her shirt.

"What's this bargain of yours?" James started.

"Ransom money."

"How much?"

"I want two thousand pounds."

"Is that it? Or is there more to this bargain?"

"No, there is something more. Though, this is more of a personal matter."

"What would that be?" James growled.

"Your life."

At that moment Peterson drew his sword, shoving Misty to the deck. James drew his sword before Peterson could swing, and the fight was on. The crew from James's ship and Peterson's ship were fighting now, the sounds of swords clanging together echoing.

In all the chaos Misty managed to grab a sword and fend for herself. Her wounds were making it difficult for her to fight. She managed though, making her way to James and Peterson along the way.

She had a bone to pick with a certain captain.

Coming up behind him, she swung her sword across his broad back. A yelp of pain escaped his lips and he turned, swinging at her.She blocked his swing, saying to James as she lunged,

"This one's mine!"

He nodded and turned to fight off another pirate.

Scanning the crowd every chance she got, she found that Theodore was only feet away from her. She smiled and fought harder, bringing more force upon Peterson's sword. Peterson found an opening, though, and slashed at the very wound he had taken care of for her. The sudden impact caused her to go a bit off balance, giving him another opening.

He slashed a little lower at her right leg, leaving a large gash in her ankle. She fell to the deck, losing her sword in the process. She gasped as a strong burning feeling was felt all the way through her left hip. Peterson drew his sword back, going for the final blow.

A gunshot was heard, and Peterson fell to the deck. James now stood where Peterson had been standing. Everything halted as the captain collapsed. One of the pirate crew members ran below deck, followed by one of James's men. A few seconds later the same red coat came charging back up on deck.

"He's lit a fuse! He's lit a fuse among the gunpowder! The ship's gonna explode!"

"Retreat! All hands retreat!" James yelled as he scooped Misty up in his arms.

In a mere few seconds James's crew had evacuated, leaving all the pirates on their ship. They pulled away from Peterson's ship and watched as the chaos unfolded.

"Ye blithering idiot!" One of the pirates yelled. "Ye put us all in danger!" He swung and knocked the man in the jaw.

The whole crew was in a fight now.

The men of the Royal Navy watched as the ship exploded, taking her crew with her. James looked down at the young woman in his arms. She was shivering, mumbling things as she clutched his jacket.

"I need a surgeon!" He bellowed as he took her to his cabin.

* * *

James sat at his desk, filling in documents of what had happened the previous day. He had stripped himself of his hat and wig, leaving everything else on. He put down his quill and stood, stretching before he walked to his bed. 

Misty lay there, sprawled all over the mattress. She had managed to kick all the blankets off and rolled over on her belly, her arms wrapped around the pillow that her head was resting on, her left foot dangling over the side of the bed.

Her wounds had been wrapped and her shirt had been changed. She now wore one of James's shirts. It was humorously too big for her, for the sleeves came several inches past her hands and the tale came more than half-way past her thighs, nearly covering her breeches.

He smiled. She reminded him of Samuel. Sam would usually be sprawled all over the mattress as well, at least two of his limbs hanging over the side of the bed. He took a few steps forward and gently grasped her foot with both hands, lifting it back onto the mattress. He picked the blankets off the floor also, spreading two of them across her body. He folded the other and laid it across the chest at the foot of his bed.

He pulled a chair up next to her and sat. Her face was to the wall, away from him. He could clearly see the scar on her face. It didn't look so bad now that it had been taken care of. It was still very tender, though. They had finally gotten it to stop bleeding last night, but it was still glazed with clear pus. He grabbed one of the wet rags from the nightstand and dabbed at it, causing her to stir.

He stopped and withdrew his hand, watching her. She turned on her right side, so that now she was facing him. The wounded side of her face was now buried in the pillow, and she was mumbling. She pulled the covers tighter around her shoulders and became still again.

A small lock of hair fell down in her eyes. He reached out to tuck it back behind her ear. The moment his fingers made contact with her forehead, she began mumbling. He couldn't quite understand what she said at first, but when he continued and tucked the lock of hair behind her ear she clearly mumbled, "Theodore."

He knew then. It wasn't a one-sided relationship, she loved Theodore back. He smiled and got up, going back to his desk.

* * *

A few hours later, a knock was heard on the door. 

"Enter."

James kept his eyes on his paperwork as the visitor entered. Once he was finished writing his sentence he looked up, finding Theodore Groves standing infront of his desk, his hands linked behind his back as he looked in Misty's direction.

"Lieutenant." He stated, catching Theodore's attention. "Do you need something, Lieutenant?" He asked softly, trying not wake Misty.

"No sir, I... just wanted to see how she was doing. How is she?"

James hid his smile as he sat back in his chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands as he did so. "She's been asleep ever since the surgeon finished tending her wounds."

"Since yesterday? Peaceful sleeping, I hope."

James nodded. "She's mumbled a bit and kicked the covers around, but nothing more. I assure you she's in good hands, Lieutenant." This time James allowed his smirk to show through, letting Theodore know he was jesting.

Theodore allowed a small smile. "I never doubted you, sir."

He smiled at his lieutenant and looked to Misty. She opened her eyes for a brief moment then closed them, the light a bit bright for her liking. James stood from his chair.

"If you'll excuse me, I haven't eaten. You may go see her if you like, just make it quick."

He walked for his door, a smile spreading.

Theodore, a confused look on his face as to what his superior officer was playing at, got up from his seat as soon as James closed the door behind him. He stood, making his way to the chair beside the bed.

She had changed her position since James had last checked on her. She now lay on her back, her left arm flung over her head and the covers down to her waist. She opened her eyes upon hearing someone near her. A smile spread as soon as she discovered who it was.

"Theodore!" She whispered. "Help me sit up."

He gently grasped her upper arms, easily pulling her into a sitting position. He sat the pillow up against the headboard and helped her to scoot back against it.

"Have your wounds healed? How do you feel?" She asked him.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a weak smile.

"You're sitting there in pain, having been stabbed clean through the left side of your hip, and you're asking me how I feel?"

She smiled. "It does sound rather silly, doesn't it?" She agreed.

"I never said it was silly, I was just pointing out the irony of it."

They both chuckled. A comfortable silence fell between the two, and they studied each other. Theodore took both her hands in his and gently squeezed. She squeezed back. It was a light squeeze, one Theodore would expect from a small child.

"Squeeze my hands again." He said softly.

When she complied with his wishes, a worrisome look overcame his features. "You're so frail." He whispered. "Is that as hard as you can squeeze?"

She nodded. "The doctor said I've lost so much blood over the coarse of two days, he'd be surprised if I live for more than a week. He told James that when he thought I sleeping." She looked down at their joined hands.

Theodore began rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. "Misty, will you marry me?"

Her eyes snapped in his direction. "W-what?" She whispered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Now? Right now?"

He nodded.

"What if I don't live for more than a week?"

"You will. You're strong, Misty. You have a free spirit and a strong will, I think you'll live."

"But what if I don't?"

"At least I'll know I made you happy. But we don't have to worry about that, because I know you'll live."

She studied his face. He was completely serious. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered.

At that moment James entered the cabin, a tray of food in his hands.

"James!"

"Admiral!"

The two yelled in unison. James quickly set his food on the desk and rushed to the bedside. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, James! Quite the opposite!" Misty exclaimed.

"We wish to be married!" Theodore revealed.

"Now!" Said Misty.

"Now?" Questioned James.

"Yes, now!" The soon-to-be-couple said at the same time.

"James, is there anyone on the ship that can marry us?" Misty asked quickly.

James sat in thought for a moment. "I'm sure the surgeon could. He said he used to be a priest but decided to go into the surgery field to try to witness to people after he tended to them."

As he started to turn to the door he stopped and faced them again. "You're sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

Without another word James exited the room.

James, Gillett, and all the other lieutenants on the ship gathered into the small room. Groves now sat to Misty's left on the bed, the surgeon infront of them.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, through sickness and in health 'till death do you apart?" He asked Theodore.

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your husband, through sickness and in health, 'till death do you apart?" He asked Misty.

"I do."

The surgeon smiled. "I now declare you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two turned to each other and leaned in. It was a semi-long kiss, not short, but not very long either. When they pulled away they smiled, then turned to all the people in the room. They all clapped, then filed out.

This left James and the newly weds alone in the room. Theodore stood from the bed and gently grasped her upper left arm, putting his right hand under her right arm. Carefully he helped her stand, and together they walked for the door.

Before exiting they turned to James. "Thankyou, sir." Theodore said.

He nodded and shook Theodore's hand, then turned to Misty. "Mrs. Groves." He said with a smile as he bowed lightly.

She returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thankyou." She whispered. "For everything you've done for me."

He smiled and returned her hug. "It's been an honor having you live with us."

They released each other and Theodore helped Misty support herself. He nodded to James as he left the room. "Sir."

With that, he led her to his quarters.

* * *

**Yay! Finally! Please tell me what you think! Please review! Thankyou!**


	20. A List of Matters to Attend

Thankyou all who reviewed! I appreciate it!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

As soon as they reached his quarters, Theodore opened the door and lifted Misty into his arms, carrying her over the threshold. Her light laughter made him smile as he closed the door with his foot. Her frail arms wrapped around his neck, she placed a light kiss on his temple as he walked to the bed.

He gently laid her down on his bed, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he walked to his wardrobe. There he took off his coat and hung it up. Next he took off his sword and pistol, setting the sword next to the bed and the pistol on the nightstand, all of which were within his reach if he needed to grab them quickly.

Misty watched him as he stripped down to his shirt and breeches, also leaving on his boots. He turned to her, smiling at her gaze. She weakly smiled back

"Surely you're not preparing for bed? It's still daylight out."

"Yes, I am. True it is still daylight. But, did you notice the dark tint to the sky?"

"Yes."

"In fifteen minutes it will be night." He added a smirk to the end of his sentence.

"I didn't know you could tell the time by looking at the sky." She said with a smile.

"Serving in the navy nearly all your life does that to you."

He untucked his shirt and took off his boots. Now he went to the bed. "Perhaps you should scoot closer to the wall, and allow me to sleep close to the nightstand, where my weapons are. If you roll over toward me, you'll be on your right side instead of your left. That way you won't hurt yourself further."

She nodded and scoot over, making room for him. Before laying down he got a quilt out of the chest at the foot of his bed. He hadn't pulled the covers back before he set Misty down on the bed, and he didn't want to bother getting her off it to pull them back.

He unfolded it and laid down, spreading the deep blue quilt over them. Now he turned to her. She was already on her right side and facing him, smiling. He smiled and turned on his side as well, taking her into his arms as he planted a kiss on her brow.

After a few moments of just laying there holding each other, Misty became curious. "What of our wedding night?"

"I want to wait until your wounds heal. They're still much too fresh and you're covered in bandages. I don't want to cause you more pain."

"You're willing to wait for me?" She asked softly.

"Of coarse. I've waited my whole life for you. I can wait two more weeks."

She smiled. She gently pushed him over on his back and easily crawled on top of him. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." He whispered as he linked his hands on the small of her back.

Slowly she leaned down, their lips touching...

* * *

She was woken by the bed shifting. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Theodore wasn't there. Looking around the room she found him infront of the wash basin, shaving.

Upon trying to sit up, her right hand slipped on the long sleeve of her shirt. She slipped and fell back to the bed. When she looked up again Theodore was watching her.

"This bloody shirt is so long it could serve as a nightgown." She said quickly, trying to laugh as she attempted to get up again; this time successful.

Theodore chuckled as he went back to his shaving. "Now, that's no language for you." He glanced back at her in his small mirror. He chuckled again, realizing she was right. The shirt could serve as a night gown for her. He chuckled. "You are right though. Norrington's shirts are several sizes big for you."

"Oh, you think?" She jested. "What happened to _my_ shirt?"

"You mean that rag? It was completely blood soaked." He said as he finished his shaving and stood straight. "James tried cleaning it several times and couldn't get the blood out." He said matter-of-factly as he turned to his wardrobe.

"That rag? That's the shirt I was wearing the night I cleaned your wounds. Are you saying I dress in rags, Mr. Groves?" She hid her smile as soon as he turned.

"It wasn't a rag the night you were wearing it. It was a rag after they beat you and it was forever stained, Mrs. Groves." He smiled.

She returned his smile and walked to him. "When did you figure out I was jesting?"

"When I saw you smiling out of the corner of my eye." He smirked. He turned back to his wardrobe and pulled out the yellow waist coat of his uniform.

When turned to go get his sword, he found Misty standing beside him with it in her hands, along with his pistol. Before he could reach for it, she had her arms around his waist and had pulled the belt around, buckling it at his front. She then tucked the pistol in his belt and reached for the untied cravat that was slung across his shoulder.

"Why are you dressing me?" He smirked.

She looked up at him and smirked as well. "Because you're my husband, and I want to." She replied as she finished tying the cravat at his throat.

She looked in the wardrobe and grabbed his officer's coat and helped him put that on as well. "When will we be arriving at Port Royal?" She asked as she helped him straighten his coat.

"We should be there by tonight." He replied as he put on his wig.

She frowned. "Must you wear that?"

He chuckled. "It's part of my uniform, I'm required to wear it."

He completed his uniform by putting on his tricorn. He turned back to her. "I need to get to work. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

He chuckled. "Don't look so glum, love. I'll bring you breakfast."

She smiled and nodded. He, doing the same, exited his office.

He was back in a few minutes, a tray of food in his hands. He set it on his desk and walked to her. "Now, I need to get to work. Will you be alright staying in my cabin?"

She sighed. "I suppose."

"What kind of tone is that? Smile for me!" He asked softly.

Tilting her chin up a little, she offered him a soft smile.

"Now, that looks much better. I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned down a bit and gave her a quick kiss.

When he turned for the door, she grabbed his arm and turned him to her. "Let me kiss you." She said softly.

He stood still, allowing her small hands to travel up his chest, shoulders, neck and come to a rest on his face. She gently pulled his head to her and captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body, though gently, remembering her wounds.

He felt her slide her arms around his neck as she sighed with happiness. He was just beginning to deepen their kiss when a knock was heard on the door. Not giving the couple time to do anything the door opened, Gillett standing in the doorway. The couple quickly broke apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Theodore. I forgot you married only yesterday." He apologized as his cheeks flushed.

Theodore chuckled at his friend's blush. "It's alright...Andrew. I was just saying bye as you came in."

Gillett turned to Misty. "Mrs. Groves, I hope I haven't offended you with my intrusion."

Misty couldn't help but chuckle either. "No offence taken."

Theodore turned back to Misty. "Well then, I must be off."

"Bye, dear."

With those words the two lieutenants left the room, Theodore closing the door behind him. Sighing, Misty sat behind his desk and started on her breakfast.

* * *

Now she was growing restless. She'd been in this cabin for hours and Theodore still hadn't come in to check on her. She looked down at the shirt James had let her borrow. She was getting a little irritated with how big it was. Not that James was huge or anything, the man was just so tall and broad shouldered!

She walked over to the chest at the end of Theodore's bed and kneeled down infront of it. She felt a little strange going through his things without him there to watch her do it, but he was her husband now. Surely he wouldn't mind her looking for a smaller shirt!

Having thought those thoughts she began digging through the chest. Breeches, an old tricorn, pistol, shirt! She happily pulled the sky blue shirt out of the chest and unfolded it. It was an older shirt, and it did look a bit small for Theodore. Not so small that he couldn't wear it, but small enough that it would be improperly tight.

Getting to her feet she took off James's shirt, replacing it with Theodore's old one. It was definitely smaller than James's shirt, but still a bit too big. At least this shirt only came half-way down her thighs, and the sleeves were at the tips of her fingers and not several inches past.

With a happy smile she went back over to the chest and neatly put everything back in, making sure to re-fold anything she had unfolded or made a mess of the way something was folded upon taking it out of the chest. Once she had put everything back the way she'd found it she stood up, looking for her boots. She looked around for a few minutes, then realized they must still be in James's office. Looking around it looked like her leather belt was with her boots as well.

She exited the cabin, making sure to close the door behind her. She looked around the deck. It was a nice, clean deck, the exact opposite of the pirate ship she'd been on two days ago. It was a lovely day as well, the sun shining with only a few clouds in the sky.

Remembering her task at hand, she made her way across the deck. She stopped infront of James's door and knocked.

"Looking for me?" A deep, kind voice asked from behind her.

She jumped, turning quickly on her heel to find James standing behind her, full uniform and all. James chuckled.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you. Do you need something?"

"Yes, James." She said with a laugh, trying to capture her composure. "I believe my boots and belt are still in your cabin."

He furrowed his brows in thought. "Yes, I believe I did see your boots in there." He opened the door and held it open for her. "After you."

She entered and he walked in behind her, closing the door after himself. "There they are. At the foot of my bed, just as I thought." He said as he motioned to his bed.

She made her way to the end of his bed and picked up her boots. She then sat down on the edge of his bed to put them on. Upon trying to slip her left foot in the left boot, her toes scraped across something leathery on the inside. She withdrew her foot and reached in the boot, pulling out her belt. She smiled and set the belt next to her. In a few seconds she had both boots on and picked up the belt as she stood.

James was now sitting at his desk. "Care for a drink?" He asked as he pulled out a bottle of brandy.

"I suppose I could go for a drink." She sat down in the chair infront of his desk.

He withdrew two normal sized glasses from the bottom drawer of his desk and poured her drink first, handing it to her before pouring his own. He watched as she took a sip. She coughed, the alcohol burning her throat. James stifled a chuckle.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Groves?"

She chuckled. "It's been a while since I've tasted alcohol, James. It burns a little. And yes, it does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"What has a certain ring to it?"

"Mrs. Groves." She stated, looking down into her drink.

He smiled. "I trust Theodore is treating you well?" He asked before downing the small remainder of his drink.

"Like a frail child because of my wounds." She gulped down the rest of her drink, but not without coughing for a few seconds.

"Speaking of which..." He said as he raised the bottle of brandy, offering her more. When she shook her head he set it back down and continued. "What did you get lashes for?"

"I...the captain...he forced a kiss upon me, you see. When he drew away I tossed my drink in his face. He slapped me and told me I would be getting my punishment the next day. That's what the lashes were for."

She looked up to see how he was taking this bit of information. He just sat quietly, his hands folded neatly atop his desk. His eyes seemed a bit darker than they were just a few moments ago, and he was giving her a soft stare.

"It's better than what he could have done to you. You got lucky he stuck with lashes." he said darkly.

"Can we discuss something else, James?" She asked innocently. "I'm in too far good a mood to discuss such things." She said softly.

He offered a soft smile. "I apologize. What would you like to discuss?"

She thought a moment. "I've been told we'll be arriving in Port Royal tonight."

He nodded. "That's correct. Maybe even sooner if the weather conditions stay this nice."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. James straightened up in his chair and put on a serious face. "Enter."

None other than Theodore Groves entered the room, papers in hand. He stopped in mid-step when he found his wife sitting infront of the Admiral's desk.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked confused.

"I simply realized I'd left my boots in here, so I came to get them."

James nodded. "She would have been out sooner but I offered her a drink."

Theodore smiled as he walked behind Misty's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I see my wife has been in my sea chest."

She smiled and looked to James. "I was getting irritated at how big your shirt was on me." She paused and looked up at Theodore. "So, I attempted to find something smaller." She looked back to James. "I'll return your shirt to you after I wash it. Thankyou for loaning it to me." She looked back up at Theodore. "You said you would be back soon."

"I got a bit tied up. Sorry. Speaking of which..." He looked up and handed the papers in his hand to James. "The records you requested."

He took the papers and momentarily shuffled through them. "Thankyou, Lieutenant. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a few things to tend to." He said as he stood up.

The two nodded and he held the door open for them. After they filed out of his office, he closed the door behind himself and went to tend to other matters on the ship.

* * *

Misty sat on the railing of the starboard side, her small hands lightly gripping a small section of the shrouds she was nearest to. She was bored with staying in Theo's cabin and there was nothing else to do, so she just sat and enjoyed the weather while she could.

It was a pretty day after all, the sun shining and a good wind pushing the ship along. She let out a sigh. In a few more hours they would be back in Port Royal.

Let the gossip begin.

After finding out how harsh a town Port Royal was with gossip, she knew for a fact that her marriage would be questioned, no one would let her forget her kidnaping, and there's no telling what that wretched girl and her group of prissy friends would say to her after they publicly embarrassed her in her own home.

Now they had more to gossip about her with. Yes, coming back to Port Royal would be nothing but a slaughter of her pride, dignity, and...

"Misty? Is something wrong, dear?" Theodore asked as he walked up beside his wife.

She looked to him, now eye-to-eye since she was sitting on the railing. "I was...just thinking of our return to Port Royal."

"Is our return to Port Royal bothering you?" He asked as he rested his right hand behind her on the railing.

"Just the gossip. Do you understand, Theo?"

He sighed. "You're worried about those girls, aren't you?" He paused, a smile spreading. "You just called me Theo."

She smiled. "Did I?"

"Mmm, indeed. Continue."

Her smile faded. "Yes, I am a bit worried about those girls, and others as well. There will be question of my virginity after being on a pirate ship for two days, and question of if you only married me to protect my honor."

He sighed. "Yes, I thought about that. I think the best thing is to keep your head held high and not acknowledge them. The gossip will die down, it will just take time for the citizens to adjust."

A comfortable silence fell between the two.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I feel well today. My wounds aren't bothering me that much. With the exception of my hip, that is. It's still a bit of a sting, but I feel fine other than that. What about your wounds?"

"They're not really a trouble anymore. I stopped worrying about them the night you were kidnaped." He offered her a smile.

She was about to say something, when Gillett walked up. "Sorry to bother you two, but you're needed below deck, Groves."

Theodore looked back at Misty. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Go on."

* * *

It was late night by the time they reached Port Royal. There weren't very many citizens there, just some of the sailor's wives and James's family. Once the plank was lowered and James gave the last orders of the night to the sailors, everyone filed off the ship.

James and the Groves were the last ones off, and were heartily greeted by Sarah, who was holding Carol in the cradle of her left arm. "Misty! Misty Norrington, if you scare like that again..." She was stopped by Misty's smile.

"Actually, its Misty Groves now." She said happily as Theodore took his place beside her.

Sarah smiled, then her smile increased as she gently hugged Misty to her, being cautious as she was still holding Carol. "Congratulations!" At that moment Carol released a high pitched giggle.

The group laughed.

"Shall we be off, then?" James asked as he scooped a very drowsy Samuel up into his arms.

"Yes." Sarah started. "Lieutenant Groves, I've received news that your home is still a bit of a mess and requires a bit of work before you can live in it again. If you like you can stay with us." She offered.

Theodore looked to Misty, raising his eyebrows in question.

She nodded. "We can stay in my room."

"So its settled, then?" Sarah asked.

Misty nodded. "Yes, we'll stay at your home."

"Well then, lets get home." Sarah started. "There's a warm dinner waiting for anyone that's hungry."

At the mention of food, Samuel's head shot up from James's shoulder.

* * *

**So, the wedding night still awaits, Misty will have to deal with that wretched bully and her group, and Samuel is hungry. (Lol) Please tell me what you think! Please review! Thankyou!**


	21. He's Stealing Her from Me!

Thankyou all who reviewed! I appreciate it! Thankyou Dutchess Norrington for your help!

Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to post! I've had a bunch of tests to do and other school events that left me too tired to do anything by the time I got home.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

James sat at the head of the table, Sarah to his right and Samuel to his left. Misty sat to Sarah's right and Theodore sat to Samuel's left. All said beings had a plate of food infront of them that contained ham, bread and vegetables. There weren't very many conversations going on, for said people were filling their stomachs. There were occasional questions, mostly from Sarah or Samuel directed at either James or Misty.

Speaking of Misty, she wasn't really eating her meal. She had cut up her ham, yes, and she had eaten a few bites of bread and even eaten some of the vegetables. Other than that, she was just moving her food around on her plate.

Her strange behavior drew Theodore's attention, and he was growing quite worried. She hadn't eaten much in the last two days, this he knew. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, but so were James's and quite possibly his own eyes as well. He tried drawing her attention. When constantly glancing over at her didn't work, he slid his right foot forward until it made contact with her left foot.

She slowly looked up, first dragging her gaze from her plate, across the table, then slowly up his upper-half until she met his steady gaze. Once she met his eyes he slightly nodded to her no-where-near-clean plate, and mouthed the words, "Are you alright?"

She offered him a weak smile and slightly nodded "yes", then mouthed, "Tired." When the worry didn't leave his eyes she tried gently rubbing her left foot up and down his right leg, then without stopping, looked back to her plate and ate a bite or two of ham, took a very small sip of wine, then went back to moving her food around on her plate.

"Do you not like the food?" Sarah asked.

Misty looked up, back to her plate, then quickly back to Sarah. "No, no, the food is fine. I'm just...incredibly tired." She looked to Theodore. "Nothing to worry about." She still hadn't stopped moving her foot along his leg.

"Perhaps you should go on to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted after your adventure." Sarah offered, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"Perhaps I should." She responded softly.

Before she had even moved to scoot her chair back Theodore was behind her, doing it for her. Once he helped her to her feet she took his arm, allowing him to escort her from the dinner table. As the couple exited, James and Sarah could hear him asking her if she was alright, or if she was in pain.

James sighed and looked down at his nearly clean plate, reaching for his fork in the process. As he reached for his fork Sarah reached for his wrist, gently grasping it in her small hand. When he looked to her, he saw concern written on her features.

"What exactly...did they do to her? How did she get that mark on the side of her face?" She asked softly.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it remembering Samuel was still at the table. He looked down at his son, who softly asked,

"Did they hurt her, father? What did they do?" He sounded almost timid.

"They did hurt her, Samuel. What they did was very un-gentlemen-like and cruel." He responded softly.

"Did they bash her around, father?"

He nodded. "They did."

"Who was the man that just led her away?"

He smiled at this question. "Her husband, Theodore Groves."

Samuel furrowed his brows. "Husband?"

James nodded.

"Oh." With that, he turned back to his meal.

James and Sarah looked to each other, their hands now joined atop the table. They both furrowed their brows then smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? Can I get you some warm tea, or anything?" Theodore questioned once he had helped his wife to sit down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Theodore. I'm just in need of sleep." She responded softly to her husband's fussing.

He sat down to her right and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face with his left hand, tucking the strand behind her right ear. He let his hand slide down her back and rest on her hip. Upon feeling his hand make contact with her hip she sat up straight, hissing as she sucked air through her teeth.

He quickly pulled his hand away and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her right hand gripped his knee. He furrowed his brows and stood.

"Lay down, I need to check something." He ordered.

She nodded and allowed him to assist her in laying on her right side. When he was sure she was comfortable, he lifted her shirt a little ways and pulled the hem of her breeches down until he could see the bandages covering her wound. After removing the bandages, he could finally see the tender skin. It was swollen and puffy, slightly bleeding as well.

"Stay here." He ordered softly. "I'm going to find a rag, or, something to clean your wound."

"Look in the privy. Down the hall to the left, near the guest room." She offered.

With a nod he was off.

She sighed, laying there with her wounded hip exposed. It mustn't have been too bad, for Theodore had remained calm and didn't seem in a hurry when he left. She never had gotten a good look at it. She propped herself up on her elbow and turned her head enough to see the wound.

It didn't look as bad as she thought. It did alarm her that it was so swollen and puffy, however. She could see where the blade had entered and exited her hip, shattering a small piece of her hip-bone. It was also a bit purple-ish and deep red. She went to touch around the area, quickly drawing her hand back at the sharp pain upon contact. She sighed again.

"Here we are." Theodore said as he entered the room, rags and bandages in hand. "I found some bandages as well when I dug around a little. I hope Mrs. Norrington won't mind." He mumbled.

She smiled at him. "No, she won't mind at all."

He walked to her bedside and laid the bandages and rags on the nightstand, then grabbed the wash basin from the table near the wardrobe after filling it with fresh water. Once he had all the supplies he needed within his reach, he began working. Misty closed her eyes tightly and hissed when the wet rag first made contact with her skin.

"Easy," He soothed.

In a few minutes he was done cleaning, and assisted her in standing so he could wrap the bandages across her hip and around her waist. Misty did take note that he was taking his time as he wrapped the strips of cloth around her, his hands briefly dragging across the soft skin of her back and belly.

She smirked. "So, why don't we engage in what we were doing aboard the ship before Gillett interrupted?"

He looked down at her in brief confusion. She smiled up at him, gently stroking his cheek with a single finger before briefly kissing the right corner of his mouth. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would like that." He responded moments before claiming her lips.

* * *

"Time for bed, Samuel." James said softly before yawning.

Sarah chuckled. "Looks like bedtime for both of you."

They were sitting in James's study, infront of the fire. James and Sarah sat on the couch infront of the hearth, Samuel sat on the floor warming himself infront of the fire as well.

"But I don't want to go to bed." He whined. "Not until Misty reads me a story."

"Misty's probably already asleep, sweet." Sarah said as she lifted Samuel into her lap.

"No she's not." He argued. "She usually stays up late, reading or something."

"How do you know that?" James questioned.

"Because she's usually still awake late at night when I get up to get a drink of water. I can see the candle light from the crack beneath her door. I usually go in and say goodnight." He stated, trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

James furrowed his brows. "What does she usually say?"

"She puts her book down, gets up and asks me what I'm doing up so late. When I tell her I went for a treat or water, she takes me to my room, tucks me in, then says goodnight. But when I go to bed at my normal bedtime, she reads me a story to help me go to sleep." He replied rubbing his eyes. "She's not asleep, she's spending time with that man."

James brushed the hair out of Samuel's face before saying, "No, Samuel. You saw how tired she was at dinner. She's asleep." He paused. "You know now you won't be able to stop by her room after you've gotten water."

"Why?"

"She's married now." Sarah chipped in. "She'll share a room with him, she won't be alone anymore."

"I don't like him." He whispered to his mother.

"Why don't you like him, Samuel?" James asked.

"Because, now Misty's only going to want to spend time with him instead of me." He pouted.

James offered his son a soft smile. "Samuel, she's supposed to spend time with him. She'll still spend time with you, she just needs to be with her husband now. She needs him."

"Why?" He pouted again. "Why can't she need me instead? He's going to steal her from me!" He cried.

With that, Samuel jumped down off his mother's lap before any parent could say anything and dashed out of the room. James looked to his wife in surprise.

"I didn't think this would happen." He said amused.

She sighed. "Misty's become his best friend, of course he's going to be a little upset. Poor boy, he'll have to get used to it."

"I better go find him before he wakes everyone." He mumbled. "Go on to bed, I'll handle it." He said tiredly.

She smiled. "James?"

"Hmm?" He said as he got up.

"Be gentle with him."

"Don't worry." He said before kissing her forehead.

He exited his study, going in the direction he thought Samuel had gone; which was up the stairs. Tiredly trudging up the stairs, he walked with his shoulders slumped out of exhaustion. Upon passing Misty's room, he did notice candle light coming from the crack beneath the door. He paused, listening for any sound of someone awake. Hearing nothing, he walked on until he reached Samuel's room.

There he was. Samuel sat on his bed clutching a small navy blue book to his chest, his eyes puffy from the few tears he shed on the way to his room. Sighing, James entered the room and closed the door behind him. Samuel looked up at his father then quickly looked back down at the floor, hugging the book tighter to him.

James took a seat to Samuel's right and rested his large left hand on his son's back. "What are you hugging?" He asked softly.

"This is the story book she reads to me." He replied in a slightly broken voice. "Why does she need him?"

James sighed and started to rub Sam's back. "Because...because she's been hurt in the past. Before the pirates hurt her, she was hurt by someone she thought loved her. Her father also didn't love her."

At this Samuel looked up at James. "Her own father didn't love her?"

James shook his head. "No Samuel, he didn't. So now, she needs Theodore."

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because they love each other. She needs him to be with her most the time, to fix the broken pieces of her heart."

"Most of the time? Can I spend time with her when Theodore isn't with her?" He asked hopefully.

James chuckled. "You'll have to talk to Misty. She won't be with him all the time, you know? She'll spend time with all of us. Don't be so upset, alright?" He said softly with a smile.

Samuel nodded. "Will you read to me?" He asked, handing his father the book.

James took the book and looked at it. It was a book of sea tales, some he himself was familiar with. He turned back to his son.

"Only if you crawl under the covers and try to go to sleep as I read."

Samuel's face instantly lit up. "Alright!"

After Samuel was situated under the covers, James opened the book full of sea tales and began reading where Misty had left off...

* * *

**Aww! The talk between Misty and Samuel should be interesting... What do you think? Please review! Thanks!**


	22. A Morning Talk and a Letter

Thankyou all who reviewed! I appreciate it!

Alright, I want to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been even busier during the day lately. Then, the night I was going to post, I was battling a bad headache and finally just had to go to bed.

So, after a refreshing ride on my horse, and relaxing ride by myself in a friend's row boat in their pond, I finally got enough ideas to finish this chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long!

Okay, one more chapter to go! I will be writing a sequel, and I'm still pondering on names for it. By the next chapter of this story, I will have come up with a name for the sequel and I will let you know what it is.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

The sunlight filtering through the windows and in her face is what woke her up. She went to stretch her legs, when she realized her left leg was laying atop someone else's. She smiled before even opening her eyes. Her head was resting on his chest, and his arms were draped around her body.

_They had shared a few frenzied kisses on the lips, then he moved down to her neck. They started easing toward the bed when she winced and stopped him_.

"_What's wrong?" He had asked._

"_My side, I can't feel my hip at all."_

_He helped her lay down then, easing her on her right side. He then lay down beside her and held her to him, stroking her back as he did so. She nestled her head under his chin and relaxed against him._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered against his chest._

_He looked down at the top of her head. "It's not your fault." He whispered back. "If anything I'm angry that I didn't get to have a go at the man that did this to you." He stated._

_She chuckled. "That's all behind us, Theodore. Just try to relax right now, I'll be well soon." She whispered._

"_Hopefully." He whispered into her hair._

_They laid there together until they fell asleep._

She looked up at him then, her smile growing. He stirred.

"Goodmorning." She whispered.

He opened his eyes then, and also smiled. "You slept well?" He asked as he sat up.

She softly whimpered as his body left hers when he propped himself against the headboard. Smiling again she scoot over, not stopping until she rested her head in his lap and flung her left arm across his legs. She looked up at Theodore, who was now smirking at her.

He lifted his hands, resting one on the side of her head, stroking her hair with his thumb; the other hand gently messaging her shoulder. She exhaled softly through her nose, a smile spreading as she enjoyed every second. She couldn't hold in a small moan as his hand moved down to a sore spot between her shoulder blades, then lower to the small of her back.

Theodore smirked again. "Enjoying yourself?"

A soft moan was her reply.

They stayed that way for a while, enjoying each other's company. Theodore was amazed at how well he was keeping his control. A beautiful woman, now his wife, was laying here in his lap. Said woman was in love with him, and he loved her. Anyone could see that. Yet, he couldn't have her. Not yet. Not for at least another week, when her wounds were healed and she was strong. Perhaps, he thought to himself, this was how he was keeping his control so well.

He smiled down at her. She was completely lost in his rubbing her sore back. In fact, she was rubbing a small section of his thigh with the hand that was resting near his knee, smiling all the while with her eyes closed. She continued said smiling and snuggled closer. She felt safe. Safer than she had ever felt.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Again, they sat for a few more moments in silence. That is, until Theodore's stomach growled loudly. They looked at each other then, Theodore's face turning a slight shade of red.

"You know, you didn't really eat much last night." She said, chuckling at his blush. "Perhaps we could find a bit of breakfast?" She suggested.

"I doubt anyone is awake at this hour." He said through a yawn.

"Some of the house staff is awake this early. I know so. Sometimes I would wake early and find myself with the urge to eat. When I wandered down to the kitchen, there was usually at least one person up to fix a meal. Come along, let's go see." She said as she sat up and crawled over him. She turned to him again, though, a sly expression on her face. "First things first, though. I would like to take a bath. Would you help me?"

* * *

Sarah awoke a little after the Groves' did. She stretched and reached for her husband, only to feel his place on the bed empty. She turned over and looked at where he usually lay.

He hadn't come to bed that night.

Concerned, she got up and dressed herself in her purple silk dress. The same dress she had been wearing when she and James had met for only the second or possibly third time; the dress she wore when she was accidentally knocked in the water and James came to her aid.

She smiled at the memory as she brushed her hair then tied it back in a low ponytail with a dark purple ribbon, then slipped on her matching purple slippers. Now she was ready to wander the house. At first she walked down the hall, checking Carol's room.

No James. Just a peacefully sleeping Carol. She smiled at the baby before she shut the door, continuing her search. Though the door to the privy was open, she looked in there anyway. No James. Getting a bit frustrated, she still continued her search back up the hall to Samuel's room. She smiled soon after she opened the young boy's door.

There on the bed, sleeping next to Samuel, was James. Samuel was sleeping nearer to Sarah, his back facing her. James was on the other side of Samuel, sleeping on his back with a navy blue book laying open on his rising and falling stomach.

What made her chuckle, though, was the fact that the bed was simply too small for James. Being on the further side of the bed, his left leg and arm were hanging over the edge of the mattress. His right foot was hanging over the foot of the bed, and his right arm was wrapped protectively around Samuel; who was cuddled up closely to his father's right side with his little right arm slung across said father's abb section.

Sarah walked all the way in the room then, softly closing the door behind her. Her smile widening she walked to the far side of the bed where James was. He looked awfully cramped on the small bed, and his expression showed he was uncomfortable. His brows seemed somewhat furrowed and his mouth had formed a thin line, like he did when he was frustrated.

Her expression softening, she knelt down next him. She gently cupped his cheek in her right hand, and stroked some of the brown strands of hair out of his face with the other. Smiling, she whispered to him.

"James? Wake up darling."

He stirred slightly, moving his head a little in her hands as he mumbled something she couldn't understand, then fell still again. She couldn't stop her smile from growing as she called to him again.

"James, wake up...James!" She whispered as she gently shook his head a bit.

His eyes opened instantly then, concern and confusion filling them as he tried to move.

"Don't move!" She urged in a louder whisper. "Look." She said smiling.

Furrowing his brows, he followed her gaze. He found Samuel sleeping peacefully against his side, very softly snoring. He smiled and gently brushed a few stray strands of blond hair out of his son's eyes and turned to Sarah, her expression still soft as she observed the scene.

She motioned to the book that still lay open atop his stomach. "The stories he likes puts grown men to sleep to?" She teased, still whispering.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No." Though he sounded completely serious, his eyes gave away that he was holding in a smart remark to come back at his wife's. "I simply lay down as I began to read to him. I suppose he fell asleep as I read, and my eyelids felt rather heavy as I stopped reading."

She chuckled. "You know you're going to be sore all day now. Look at you, this small bed doesn't serve you any justice at all."

He took a moment to observe his limbs hanging over the mattress. "So it would seem."

Softly chuckling once more, she picked up the book and placed the piece of paper that had been resting under the book in it, marking its place. She then handed the book to James, who reached over Samuel and put it on the nightstand.

"Should we wake him?" She asked when he turned back to her.

He shook his head. "Nay, let him rest. He didn't go to sleep until much past his bedtime." Carefully, he gently grasped Samuel's little shoulders and pushed him until he was no longer lying on him.

Now that he could get up without having to worry about waking Samuel, he was on his feet in no time. He smiled at his wife and briefly kissed her lips.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" He asked softly, flashing her one of his soft smiles as he offered his right arm.

She smiled. "Of coarse." She rested her arm atop his.

* * *

Theodore sat to his wife's left at the table, his eyes still having small traces of shock and sadness in them. Yes, he had seen someone receive lashes before, seen the wounds tended to then the scars that remained from the lashes.

But this was his _wife_.

It was strange to him. The moment he had seen her bare back, her skin no-longer flawless and smooth but now covered with still healing scars from a whip, his stomach felt like it was in knots. He had touched her back and she flinched. He immediately apologized and she assured him it was alright.

He saw all of the scars from her past, when she was abused. He knew now why she always wore long-sleeved shirts with pants or dresses that covered her arms. The scars were all over her. He looked at her now, a clean deep green long-sleeved shirt and black breeches covering her, red-brown leather riding boots coming to her knees. Her hair drawn back in a low ponytail with a deep green ribbon completed her outfit.

He watched her eat her soup, slowly as she enjoyed every bite. He reached out with his right hand stroked her back, very gently this time. She didn't flinch, knowing why he was rubbing her back. It was calming, his fingers massaging the soreness with a gentler touch. She knew he was still a bit shocked. She looked to him and offered an assuring smile.

"I'll be well soon." She whispered. "Don't fret." She reached out and stroked his cheek fondly.

"No one is going to hurt you again." He whispered just as softly.

She began tracing his jawbone now. "I'm not worried about that anymore. Please, sweet, eat your breakfast." She said smiling as she turned back to her own breakfast.

At that moment, the Norrington couple entered.

"Goodmorning!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Morning." James nodded.

The Groves' replied cheerfully also as James took his seat at the head of the table and Sarah sat to his right.

"Did you sleep well? I know you were awfully tired last night." Sarah asked Misty.

She nodded. "Yes Ma'm, I did. You too?"

Sarah and James exchanged glances. "Not so much." Sarah replied.

Misty furrowed her brows. "Oh? Is everything alright?"

James nodded. "Almost. It's rather amusing, actually." He paused before looking to the younger couple. "Its Samuel."

Misty was automatically concerned. "Is he alright? Did he hurt himself?"

James smiled. "No, no. He wanted you to read to him last night, but we told him you were already asleep. He protested by saying you usually stayed up late and you were just spending time with Theodore. He then went on to say you only wanted to be with Theodore and he was stealing you from him." He recalled.

Misty looked to Theodore, then back to James. "Stealing me...from him?" She asked amused. "I'll have to explain to him that I really _was_ asleep. I could barely keep my eyes open at dinner!"

Sarah nodded. "That's exactly it. You're going to have a talk with him. He thinks you're going to leave and not see any of us anymore." Sarah stated softly.

"Of coarse I'll visit." She nodded, then added with a smile, "How could I not? You practically raised me until I got on my feet."

"It was a pleasure." Sarah replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

James nodded in agreement also, his smile soft as well.

At that moment, they could hear the sounds of small feet on the hardwood floor. Samuel appeared in the dining room. He seemed to have dressed quickly, for his little white shirt was untucked from his navy blue breeches and he was bare-footed. His blond hair had been brushed, but was still a bit wild. Well, it never really was neat. He was only six now after all.

He paused a moment to wonder why everyone was staring at him, then continued on his way to the dining table. He passed the Groves' to get to his seat and had started to pull the chair out, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"Samuel." Misty called.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Yes?" His voice was a bit quiet, for he wasn't completely awake.

"Come here."

He did as he was told and walked to Misty, where she lifted him and set him in her lap. She smoothed his hair back out of his eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't read to you, I was exhausted. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow." She paused. "Are you worried about me?"

He looked down at his hands. "Are you going away?" He said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes Samuel, I am moving." She felt his body slump a great deal in her lap. "But that doesn't mean I'm cutting off all communication with you." She chuckled.

He looked up at her then, his eyes brightening with hope.

"I'll still come to visit." She stated.

"Why do you have to move?" He asked innocently.

"Because I married Theodore. We're going to have our own home, and I've made a commitment to him." She saw the hope in his eyes change to worry, and she chuckled.

Theodore saw the same, and he smiled as well. "I promise I'll take good care of her, Samuel. You have my word."

Samuel sat up, straightening his shoulders and puffing out his chest in the process. "You promise?" He asked sternly.

This move that seemed brave to the boy caused all of the adults chuckle lightly. Theodore offered his friendliest smile and held his hand out to Samuel.

"You have my word."

Samuel studied the large hand outstretched before him. Finally, he reached out and placed his small hand in it, looking sternly at Theodore. "I'll hold you to it."

He sounded just like his father. James smiled at his wife as if to say, "That's my boy."

"Sir." A maid said, walking into the room with an envelope in her hand. "A letter for a Lieutenant Theodore Groves."

"I'm Lieutenant Groves." Theodore said as he held his hand out for the envelope.

The maid handed it to him and walked away. Theodore opened the letter and began reading it to himself, furrowing his brows every once in a while.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"It's a letter from one of my house servants, saying that my estate is fit to occupy again."

* * *

**Yay! They can live in their own home now! So, find out what happens with Samuel in the next chapter, and how other things go. Again, I'm so sorry for taking forever on this chapter! I promise the next one will be out much quicker. I will be writing a sequal, and I'm still pondering names for it. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Please review! Thanks!**


	23. Quicker than You Think

Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through this story! I appreciate you all so much!

This is the last chapter of The Thorns of a Rose, but don't fret! I will be writing another sequel called "Footprints on the Shore" shortly after I finish this!

Again, thankyou!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. I only own the characters that weren't in the movies. You know, the ones I made up. Anyway.

* * *

"Misty? Misty...wake up darling." Theodore said softly as he gently shook his wife's shoulder. 

She stirred, drawing her feet nearer to her to curl up in an even tighter ball. Theodore chuckled at his wife's stubbornness. He was already dressed in his lieutenant's uniform, clean shaven and ready to go with all of their things packed; save for the nightgown Misty was wearing and the cloths that awaited her that were slung across his arm.

"Misty! You're going to make us late!" He urged, still in a soft voice. He tried shaking her shoulder harder.

It worked, for she opened her eyes and un-folded from her ball and stretched. "Late for what, luv?" She whispered.

"Arriving at our new home. Don't you remember? My home is now fit to live in after we've been here for a week, waiting for them to make sure everything was in place." He tugged on her hand. "Come along, you need to get dressed."

With a sigh she allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her to the changing screen. There he helped her remove her nightgown.

It was a bit cool, and she could feel the morning breeze coming in from an open window from somewhere in the room on her bare skin. She shivered. Yet, Theodore hadn't handed her her clothing yet. She looked up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to warm herself somewhat.

"Well, come along, I'm freezing!" She hissed in a whisper.

He smirked at her. "You know I just realized...you look adorable standing there nude trying to keep yourself warm. Perhaps..."

"Theodore!" She yelled while playfully swatting his arm. "You're going to make us late, and I'm cold! Do you want me to be sick again?" She asked with a playful pout.

Darn it all! She knew he couldn't deny that face! He helped her put her clean, deep blue long-sleeved shirt on and handed over her black breeches. True, he did allow her to where a shirt and breeches more than the dresses, knowing she hated them so. They had made a deal that she only had to wear the dresses when they went to town, or when they went to a social event or party. Other than that, she was free to roam Norrington Manner and Groves manner freely in pants and a loose shirt.

"Now, I just need to brush my hair and find my boots." She mumbled as she walked past him to the dresser with a mirror mounted on it.

She quickly brushed her hair and tied it back with a deep blue ribbon that matched her shirt. Now she looked for her boots, which stood by the nightstand. As she put on one, Theodore helped her put on the other, and soon they were ready to descend the stairs to greet James and the others.

Just as they suspected James, Sarah, Carol and Samuel were standing at the end of the staircase, waiting for them. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase they were greeted with warm smiles.

"Would you like some breakfast? We can have someone cook something up before you leave." James offered.

"That won't be necessary, sir. I've been informed that a meal will be waiting for us when we arrive at my estate." Theodore replied.

"Well then," James started. "Your carriage awaits you."

Once they were all out infront of the house, they started their goodbyes.

"Carol." Misty said with a smile as she held the now one-year-old on her hip.

Carol smiled and laughed, a cute little toddler laugh as she happily patted Misty's face. "Bye-bye!" She managed to say.

Misty smiled kissed the tiny hand whose fingers were now wrapped around her index finger, then set her on the ground to bid the others farewell.

Sarah embraced her next while the two men conversed and watched their wives.

"Stay out of trouble." Sarah said half playfully half seriously as she kissed the younger woman's cheek.

"I plan to." She replied smiling.

James was next. She walked to him slowly.

"I can't thankyou enough." She started.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and embraced him. He chuckled and returned her embrace and said as he did so,

"You needn't thank us."

As they released each other, Misty realized...there was still one more person she needed to talk to. Looking around James, she found Samuel sitting on the stairs of the front porch, his chin resting in his palm. Her eyes softening, she made her way to him and sat on her haunches infront of him so she was eye-to-eye with him.

"Samuel." She called softly.

He looked up at her and sat still.

She could tell he was trying to be strong. She wrapped her arms around his small body, and he willingly put his about her neck and pressed his face to her shoulder.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?" She asked him softly.

"You'll come to visit when you can, and I can visit as long as I come with mum or father." He recited softly.

"That's right." She soothed. "I'll still visit when I can."

She held him close for a few more moments, then pulled away and ruffled his hair. "Be good, alright? Don't get into too much trouble." She said smiling.

"Alright." He laughed trying to straighten his 'for once not messy hair' as his mother had put it earlier.

With that, Misty joined her husband who was standing between the Norringtons' and the carriage.

"Well, I'm afraid we must be off." Theodore started. "Thankyou for allowing us to stay in your home until mine was cleaned up."

James and Sarah only nodded as they smiled at the young couple. With that, Theodore helped Misty into the carriage and then climbed in himself and James shut the door. Once they felt the carriage moving, the young couple began to relax a bit.

Theodore let out a sigh and draped his arm around her shoulders as he crossed his legs. When she only leaned into him without saying anything, he looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes. I just...I know I'll see them often, it just feels strange not living with them anymore. James and Sarah are like the parents that actually cared about me." She looked up at him. "Don't worry luv." She said with a smile as she tickled the underside of his chin with her right index finger. "I'll get used to it."

He surprised her by leaning down and capturing her upper lip for a good few moments. When they pulled away for air, he smirked at her semi-surprised expression. Though, she took him by surprise when she settled herself on his lap and placed both hands on his face.

"Maybe quicker than you think." She whispered as she brought her lips to his again.

* * *

**Well, that's the last chapter! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Anyway, stay tuned for the next story, 'Footprints on the Shore' to find out what happens with the Norringtons, the Groves, and quite possibly, a new friend or foe! Please review! Thankyou all of you who stuck with me through this story! **


End file.
